Poisoned
by BK-Black Knight
Summary: Love at first sight? Forbidden love? Star crossed lovers? Hinata didn't believe in those things. She had it much harder. She couldn't even touch the person she loved. Not when every kiss, touch, and even tear brings certain death. SasuHina, ItaHina, KakaHina, Slight NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

BK: So I'm posting the first two stories up and then I'm going to alternate and each one every other week. So this week _Association as Causation_ and _Poison Princess_ will both be up and then from there, I will update each story on different weeks. So one week would be AAC and then the other week would be PP and viceversa.

OKAY. So this story is something I thought of when I first woke up one morning and it's somewhere along the lines of... _What if you could never touch the person you loved?_ And then something like this too: _Your very kiss brought death_.

ADDED around Chapter 9: Some reviews, one that sneered and the other that I'm pretty sure is the same person, have been saying I should give credit to the Dokuhime manga. It's a lovely manga where the main character is also a poisonous person sent from one kingdom to another in order to kill the king there for imperial reasons. Along the way she meets three handsome princes and they find out about her assassination plan. So they lock her up and now she's in this horrible power struggle and such. I want to say that my story does not follow that plot line, nor will it my characters have much of anything about it. In Naruto, there already was poisonous ninjas and such. And I did wake up one day thinking if someone's kiss brought death, what would it be like? Doesn't that means the person is cursed? How do I make her un-cursed? How many characters do I need? How many chapters? What's the plot? Who's the bad guy? But I did read Dokuhime and I did use little ideas from everything else too. Sometimes you get many inspirations from many things like other mangas, gosh knows I've used plenty from songs and movies like Dracula. But if you look hard enough in any fanfics or published novels, they use many things without reference too. But if it really bothers you Miss Review, then I'd like to credit many of the mangas, movies, songs, and people that I have gotten inspiration from, including your Dokuhime. If you're one of the scanlators, since you know the words of it so well, I'd like to thank you for all your hard work! If you're a dedicated follower of the manga, then look around in my fanfic, I've used a lot of other references to other stuff too. Being nice goes a long way. Flamers only get Booed. So this whole idea was... essentially mine. You'll find a plot none other like it. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: _I don't own Naruto_.

Bk

Sasuke did not just wake up in a bright white room. So when he did, he closed his eyes shut before opening them again, willing to make the vast whiteness go away. But it didn't when he opened his eyes and the looming white wall just stood there mocking him. He knew exactly where he was, he wasn't stupid, he was Sasuke Uchiha for a reason. So why the hell was he in Konoha's Hospital?!

He shot up immediately from his bed and felt the weight of pain on his stomach weigh him down as if someone threw a lead ball at him. He inwardly cursed. Then as his next line of offense, he cast chidori and when he didn't hear the sparks of anger from his hands, he knew something was very wrong.

"You don't have to struggle. That would just make it worst for you."

Sasuke whipped his head to look at the person speaking. The whip of his sudden movement sent his head reeling and he groaned in pain.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Just relax."

He started to register the voice. It sounded familiar. Mature now, since so many years have gone by, but he knew. It was a girl's voice, so it had to be either Sakura or Ino. But as he turned to look at who spoke, it was neither. It was a pale girl with long purplish dark hair. He blinked.

"What?" he slurred He sounded almost stupid. What was happening? Did they drug him? He could barely mutter a single word without getting a head rush.

The blurry image of the girl sat down after dragging the only chair from the room next to his bed. He thought she must have been confident of her skills if she sat next to him. He was the most wanted ninja in the country.

"Naruto used the wind rasengan on you. So all your cells have been damaged thoroughly. You won't be able to do anything except to sleep and eat."

Naruto? Konoha? Wind rasengan? Oh that was right, it was coming all to him now. Naruto forcefully brought him back. It took a team of four to bring him here. And he almost found his brother Itachi when they knocked him out. Where the hell was his team Hebi when he needed them? Oh that's right, he let them go. They were free now.

He decided not to speak, it wasn't like him to anyways. So he concentrated on getting his vision back. He slumped back into the bed and closed his eyes, regenerating some of his strength back.

The girl next to him stood up from his side and opened the window. She must definitely be really confident if she even opened a window. He knew that she wasn't just a nurse or some medic ninja, she was something formidable. They wouldn't let Sasuke Uchiha lie in a bed and expect nothing.

"Hey, what's going to happen to me?"

He opened his eyes and was glad that his eyesight had come back, he was worried that the Sharingan might have decided to take advantage of the moment and just turn him permanently blind.

There was only movement from her as she moved back to the chair next to him.

"You're going to be judged by Konoha's elders."

Oh crud. He needed to find Itachi. He couldn't stay here. But as he lifted his hands, he definitely felt the limpness of his arms and the way he felt dead.

"There was one person that knocked me out before Naruto hit me with his rasengan. Who was it?"

There was silence. She didn't answer, instead she just sat there and lean against the wall looking at him. He turned to see her, if it wasn't Saukra or Ino, who was she?

And then when he finally registered her eyes, he knew automatically. This girl who was in the same room, who opened the window, who sat next to him, who was once weak and small and shy, was Hinata Hyugga.

Bk

It started with Hinata's mother. She was a beautiful lady. Pale skin with dark hair. Her eyes glowed with life and were clear as the bright sun. Her contrasting beauty caused many of the men to love her, yet she loved only one man. Hinata's father.

He was engaged to another woman. A woman in his clan. Hinata's mother was a Hyugga. One on par with Haishi, one with the main clan. Still, she was not the woman that was promised to Haishi, the apple of her bright eyes. Yet, she waited patiently for him to notice her. And with clear, bright eyes as hers, who wouldn't notice the clear love she gave him?

It wasn't until that fateful day when she was finally done waiting. She had dropped in on Haishi as he slept peacefully after having fully bathe and done sparring. She was a quiet ninja, one with stealth and she stole a kiss from him.

That kiss drove her crazy. She yearned for him. But he was a good man. He would not betray the woman he was promised to. And though she clearly noticed the attraction between them as he walked by her and she glanced at him, the desire for each other floating in the air, she did not act upon it until at night where she indulged herself in turmoil from the fact that she could never have him as long as the woman he was promised to was alive.

So she killed her. She planned it. When the lady he was promised to left the premises of the house, one that could have saved her life, to complete a mission, Hinata's mother left too as her protector. She was to keep the future wife of the Hyuggas alive so that she may bear the next successor, but Hinata's mother thought otherwise, she thought that was her right. So she killed her on that mission by providing her a harmless flower with the thorns of hazardous poison.

She came back on that rainy day with thunder hiding her laughter and the rain blending in with her tears. How could she have done something like this just for someone she loved? She had killed her own sister.

And so it was with mixed feelings when she wedded the man she loved: Haishi. She had married him in her sister's stead. And so hopeful she was to have a son that when she had produced only a girl, she was blinded by fury and hatred for her own daughter. And without a thought, she decided to kill her own daughter.

It started with the poisonous blankets and sheets that covered Hinata's crib. Then swashing the baby clothes in water poisoned. Even poison mixed in with the milk that fed her newborn. But tried how hard she could, Hinata still survived. She was a strong baby though constantly sick and weak from her mother's poisoning. Hinata was always pale, always drowsy hanging on the thin line of life and death, but she hung on wanting to love her love-crazy driven mother. Longing for her mother's touch that she never had.

Her mother during this time tried again for another baby boy. One that would replace Hinata whenever she would die of the poison, but she never survived the labor when she borne yet another girl.

Hinata's father was sent into a despair when Hinata's mother died. He swore never to marry again. That he would train his two daughters to be proud Hyuggas in the dear memory of his beloved wife. But when he tried to train Hinata as she grew up, he only grew sick. Yet he continued to try and when he noticed the three year old Hinata eating the leaves of poisonous tomatoes, he nearly died.

He was bedridden for days. But on the day he first opened his eyes again, there stood Hinata. Alive and well, smiling at her father who couldn't touch her without becoming sick, and then it dawned onto him: his daughter was immune to poison. His daughter herself was poison. He was sick every time he touched her to pat her head or to hug his little daughter. And the poison that killed his wife was the poison that resided in Hinata.

He never knew that his wife tried to kill his own first born child. Only that she killed her own mother in a twisted irony. His wife had killed herself and he didn't even know.

But that only made him love Hinata more. She was untouchable due to her poison so he ordered the Hyugga household never to touch her deeming her fragile and it spread throughout town that Haishi's daughter, the first born, would never hold the title of the Head Leader. But in his plan to defend her from killing anyone and to keep her safe and receive love from people, she was isolated and friendless. Growing up, she was shy and meek. Distant and modest. She never once upped her little sister Hanabi. So it was decided that she would never become the head of the Hyuggas as the days continued and years flew by.

Hinata had immense potential. But sparring with her to train her as she matured would only endanger her family and her father who was her trainer. He taught her everything he knew. And by a young age, she had learned all the Hyugga secrets of close hand combat. However she was not a master because she could never hit an actual target that was a person in their spars. So Hanabi, who was so unlike her, began to shine and Hinata grew immune to it.

Her father had provided her with bandages and thick clothing. She grew more poisonous throughout the years and soon, even Hinata's touch, were it wet, could kill a person in mere amount of hours. And as she finally mastered the last Hyugga form in the forest, killing the trees around her with poison and rusting the metal of the training poles, her father finally told her the truth.

She was poisonous. That her touch, her tears, even her kiss could kill a person.

And because she was a loved child, one who grew up treated as a meek and fragile person, she understood the measures her father took and told him that she loved him. That if she could, she would have hugged him.

She would use this ungodly power to protect the Hyugga name, to protect Konoha, and to protect herself because she herself was scared to use it as anything else but to protect.

Her father smiled at her and with a gloved hand, he patted her head.

Bk

BK: And that's it! Next coming up, I hope you're all excited.


	2. Chapter 2

**BK:** So... it appears that this one got more reviews so I'm updating this one first. Next week shall be Association as Causation!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

Bk

Sasuke was not pleased. They thought he was weak. So weak that they placed the weakest girl (a girl!) to guard him. He remembered her. She was that girl who was always looking after Naruto. The one who couldn't excel at anything. He felt insulted.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

She just blinked at him. He noticed she had turned into a woman. Her curves settled in nicely as she was bandaged all over and her hair rolled down her shoulders in a straight fashion making her face thin and elegant. The darkness of her eyelashes definitely complimented her purple gray eyes as she just looked back at him. Sasuke couldn't help but notice how mysterious she was. This girl couldn't be the weak Hinata Hyugga.

She motioned to the flower from the vase next to his bedside table before speaking to him. The flower was a yellow rose. He guessed it was from Sakura or Ino.

"I'm your caretaker. I was appointed yesterday to take care of you until you served your sentence."

Yesterday? So he must have been here a short while.

"Why you?" he questioned accusingly.

She studied the flower, not touching it, before answering him. Yet he couldn't help but notice the sadness in her eyes.

"Well, they have reasons."

Hell. He was not happy. If only his cells weren't damaged. He seethed in the huge bed but stayed silent. If he looked closely he noticed that she wasn't the same girl back then. Now she had... a cage around her. Something that prevented people from going near her. Her face expressions themselves were unidentifiable. She used to be openly fond of Naruto and teammates, but now... she was closed and distant.

Her eyes flickered to his and he noticed. They were still sad, but curious. Colors of a deep purple storm. They seemed to hold unsustainable amounts of power and rage, yet within her eyes, they seemed to be the calm before the storm.

Perhaps he had judged her too quickly. The little quirk of her eyebrow seemed to have agreed with him. She sat down again and brushed her long, silky, straight hair behind her. Her eyelids drooped accenting the long, thick eyelashes before she stared at him again. A whole conversation seemed to have transpired between them simply by looking at each other in the eyes.

"Sasuke-san... you've changed too."

Bk

Hinata wore bandages and thick clothing that hid her body. She grew her hair out and in the process also worked on learning how to be distant from people. It was hard. She seemed like someone easy to approach and she wasn't ugly or plain either so men would come to talk with her often.

She wanted to live and protect people. But with her poisonous body, she couldn't get closer to anyone like other people could. So she used the mistake her mother did to her as a protective weapon to protect those she loved. But at the same time, she was a tool. One that followed all the orders of Danzo, the leader of the ANBU.

She was spotted by Danzo the first day she entered the ninja academy. He knew instantly that she was special. At a young age, she was an ANBU.

At first, she was scared to kill people. She was scared of herself and her easy ability to kill. But Danzo opened a world to her. One where she was free to wear the ANBU armor that exposed her arms and free her legs from those tight bandages. She finally felt like she could fly free from her cage.

And she was paired with Itachi. Two children who were prodigies. Both mature and given huge responsibilities that were placed on their tiny shoulders. When they first met, Itachi had asked her about her poisonous body. He wanted her to feel comfortable and to trust him. After all, they were partners.

Within a year, the only person who Hinata could talk freely to was Itachi. He had protected her and helped her grow. She no longer was scared of killing people because Itachi would be there too and together they would hold their bloodied hands towards the future. They had each other and Hinata was more than content.

"Itachi, don't you like the ANBU uniform?! It's so nice and free to move in!" the young Hinata had giggled.

Itachi smiled a little and he shrugged. It was a cloudy and ominous day, but to Hinata, any day with with Itachi was perfect. She couldn't read the thick atmosphere.

"It is kind of freeing. I guess it's the only thing nice about being an ANBU besides helping Konoha behind the scenes."

Hinata pursed her lips and pouted.

"We're young Itachi. Act like one sometimes. You're always so solemn."

He pointed at her and said, "So are you. You don't laugh that much either."

She blushed a beet red and mumbled, "I only laugh when you're around."

He turned to face her and looked into her eyes, closing into her space.

"Then you should laugh only for me. Your laugh is very cute."

She blushed even more if possible and pulled her ANBU bird mask onto her face to block the embarrassment.

"Don't tease me. It's not funny."

He was older than her but somehow she could feel his strong affection for her as he lifted her mask.

"I wasn't teasing you Hinata. I really meant it."

Hinata moved away even though she cherished his touch and put on her mask again. She jumped off the wooden practice pole and was about to land when Itachi said something that made her land on her face.

"You know Hinata... I always wonder what your skin feels like. It looks so soft."

Hinata was glad the mask had taken all of the dirt, she didn't want to be eating the ground. But what Itachi had said was so unlike him that it was unnerving.

"Eh?! What...?"

He gave her a mischievous, un-Itachi smirk.

"And I also daydream about your lips. Are they even softer?"

Hinata stood and dusted herself off, laughing nervously.

"Don't be so mean Itachi. If you wanted to see how it feels to kiss a girl, then I'm sure you out of all people could do it. Girls flock to you all the time..."

She was adjusting her mask when she heard a CRACK! And the mask broke cleanly into two. She felt the blood rushing to her face again. That was the third one this month.

"Unlike you Hinata, who kiss men and little boys to kill them, I don't have to kiss people. I'm saving them for someone special."

Hinata felt her heart squeeze a little. Someone special. Itachi had that privilege of having someone special and giving them their first kiss... unlike her. She gave him a hurt look. She knew he was intentionally hurting her. Why was he so mean today?

"Itachi... what's wrong? Did I do something? Don't get mad at me... I don't want to lose you."

She felt the tears swelling up in her eyes but she held them back. She was still a crybaby. The thought of losing someone you cared for hurt.

Itachi furrowed his eyebrows and then sighed. He jumped off the wooden pole and walked over to her after landing neatly. He stood there a few inches away. He knew that if he came any closer, she would reject him because she was crying poisonous tears.

"Hinata... you know what I hate about you so much?" Itachi was so close to her, but she didn't back away and so he took a chance and touched her silky hair.

"The fact that I can't touch you the way I want to." Itachi kissed her hair and put his owl mask over her face when he felt the blood rushing to his face.

"Itachi... I..."

He cut her off. He didn't want to hear it... whatever she was going to say. It was probably a form of rejection.

"Hinata. Just listen to me," he whispered and she could feel the husky way it brushed her cheeks, "I want to tell you that today... is probably my last day. So... goodbye... I love you Hinata."

Hinata was going to take off the mask and ask him what the hell he was talking about, but she felt the jolt of electricity from his hands and as her nerves jolted, she fell to the ground screaming and spasmodic.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I love you... please don't forget me."

Hinata finally came to at midnight from where they were at the wooden poles. Itachi had knocked her out and the first thing she saw when she woke up was the red moon. Insanely bright and it bore into her eyes. She took off running towards the Uchiha compound in her tired and aching body, tripping and falling to the dirt multiple times. She felt like she couldn't get there any faster. The tears were running down her face were faster than her legs could carry her to the residence.

Itachi was the kindest person she ever met. She knew he was relaying messages to both Konoha and the Uchiha, but she could never have thought that Danzo would order something so cruel. He was eliminating an entire clan. By the time she reached the compound, all she saw was red blood. A river of red blood, thick and unwilling to sink into the ground. She touched the blood of the nearest Uchiha and could feel the life that use to be. How could Itachi bear so much blood on his hands? Did he not want her to help him shoulder that pain?

She knew it was too late. When she ran into his house, she saw his parents dead in the living room and she couldn't sense his little brother Sasuke in the house. He was much farther and she took off like a cannon in the same direction.

How could Itachi leave her? He was so selfish. _Please don't forget me._

How could she ever forget him? He still haunts her today.

BK

Danzo assigned her a mission she accepted gladly accepted the next day: to watch over Naruto, the demon vessel and with sadness Itachi's only family left, his little brother Sasuke.

The night of the massacre was the most important memory to Hinata, yet she could only remember them in vague little pieces. That was years ago. She had grew up by then and she had happier times to which she wanted to remember more. But the touch of Itachi haunted her dreams every night.

She did wonder what it felt like to have someone you love touch lips together. If she ever met Itachi again... she would confess her love. But that day would only ever happen when she decided to die. Because who had the will to kill the person they loved and continue living?

Bk

Hinata woke drenched in sweat. She had that dream again. It replayed in her head all the time. The day Danzo took her into ANBU. The time she first met the mysterious, handsome, and kind Itachi who she questioned could actually kill people. The day he told her he loved her and then massacred his whole clan leaving her alone. Then the days after where she watched over his little brother and tried to forget him even though he haunted her every night.

She walked out of her bedroom and opened the door to the little balcony and sat there with her back to the wall. She took in deep breaths and attempted to smile. Smiling... no matter how much pain you were in, would lift your soul by a little.

She looked at her hands and saw that they were clean. She could feel the blood though and held her hand to the moon. Did Itachi do the same thing? If they were both holding their hands towards the moon... would he grab her hand?

Hinata wondered how he looked like now. She was sure he was just as handsome as Sasuke. Hinata wondered if Sasuke coming back was a gift or a punishment. He brought back to her mixed feelings and Hinata didn't know what to do to deal with it.

Holding herself, she looked at the moon until it lulled her to sleep.

_Selfish Itachi... why did you tell me you love me?_

BK

**BK:** The sad story of two young people in love that never had the courage to tell each how they felt... and then the obstacle that they couldn't climb together. It's starting to roll...


	3. Chapter 3

BK: I'm so sorry if the story is slow. It needs... nurturing. Ahaha... but fear not. It is already finished.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

BK

It was definitely a surprise when she had taken him out. She thought he was a trespasser on Konoha territory. He wore a long overcoat and moved surprisingly fast in the northern woods of Konoha. The only people who came from the north mountains were either assassins or missing ninjas. She could feel that he was someone formidable and so she summoned a little mockingbird using her blood to tell the other scouts. Her summons that she received when she once was Itachi's partner.

Then to stop him from going any further, she engaged him. But just as soon as she did, Naruto appeared and behind him, Sai, Sakura, and Yamato. She touched her face on reflex to see if she had wore her ANBU mask.

And when she felt the touch of the cold mask that resembled a bird, she launched into the air and landed with her feet hitting dead onto Sasuke's back. She hadn't known it was Sasuke back then. She just assumed he was an assassin since the Akatsuki had dispersed and the demons were left untouched and returned to their vessels.

She hadn't expected Naruto turning up either as he was still in training to be Hokage. But when she heard the rushing wind around her and the scream of that familiar voice that changed her soul, she flipped away and landed far from the scene. Naruto had struck Sasuke with his new technique, a technique that if Hinata didn't use chakra to stay on the floor, she would have blown away from its sheer force.

The other scouts had arrived by now and in their midst, Danzo.

Danzo left no time to spare as he signaled others to take Sasuke and he went to deal with a very angry Naruto. He spared her a look and nodded, she bowed her head but questioned him. Why did he come?

Bk

Maybe it was stupid of him to go through Konoha. Because they definitely expected him and now he was bedridden.

It was already a few days and he could feel his power coming back. He sat up in the bed and looked at his surroundings. White walls in all four directions. An opened window with white curtains flowing in the wind. A door behind him, closed and with a little long vertical window. The only color visible in the room was the yellow flower in the vase, clearly changed each day.

What was he going to do? He hadn't planned on this. He planned to find his brother and enact revenge. He knew that Itachi was just south of Konoha, so he thought to take the chance and go through Konoha to find him. But on the way, they caught him. He was pissed all right. And useless.

"It takes too much energy to be mad Sasuke."

He turned around. The voice that was emitted turned out to be none other than his old teacher Kakashi. He frowned at the smiling ninja and glared.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said offhandedly.

"I can't come to see an old student of mine?"

Sasuke scoffed at him. Old? Kakashi was barely five years older than him. They were practically the same age.

"Come to reprimand me? Or to ask me questions?"

Kakashi shook his head. He sat on the chair that the girl yesterday sat in.

"Nope. Just here to talk."

Sasuke's eyebrows knitted together. Just talk?

"Where's that girl?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"First time back and you're already asking about a girl? Sasuke, I thought you would have matured by now. You know... stronger, angrier and self righteous."

He didn't want to deal with him right now. If Kakashi wanted to say something, Sasuke knew it would take long... long and that it would be indirect. So Sasuke shot him another glare and just mumbled his usual "Hn."

"Well, if you're asking about Hinata, your caretaker," there was a long pause before he continued, "I'm in her place today because I have to take you to the hearing."

Sasuke was confused. Hearing? In court? He could barely move!

"Fuck that. I'm not going."

Kakashi smiled and then shrugged, pulling out to read his perverted orange book.

"Then I guess I'll just have to forcefully take you then." Kakashi settled and sat there on the chair reading that damn perverted orange book.

BK

It was years now since she had stepped back into that classroom where she watched over Naruto and Sasuke grow up. She wondered where Itachi had gone. He was still alive after that fateful day where he killed his entire clan and left only his beloved little brother. She sat far up in the same old seat she used to sit in just years ago.

She had seen Naruto grown stronger, changing people to love themselves and inspire them to move forward. And with curiosity, she started to love him because he was someone who everyone hated yet he fought and won.

But it was always Sasuke that stole her thoughts. He was so unlike Itachi. Quiet and serious. Wanting to improve himself and grow stronger. During the Chunnin exams she had failed every fight on purpose, enduring the hits and pain in fear that she may kill someone. She wished that Itachi were there to support her when she fell but he had already left. In his place she would glance at Sasuke who blandly ignored her and Naruto who changed her world and encouraged her.

Then things began to spiral. The sand siblings came into Konoha. Sound ninjas participated in suspicious activities. People dying. And then Orichimaru had Sasuke and Naruto ran after them.

She could have stopped Sasuke the day he left. Danzo had said that if killing him was what it took, then she had full freedom to do so. But she couldn't. He was Itachi's little brother. When she could have stopped Itachi and save him, she didn't. So when Sasuke had knocked Sakura out and battled Naruto until Naruto gave out, she appeared before him in the forest where he headed for the Sound.

He had looked up at her warily and with suspicion. She wore no mask. No ANBU clothing. Nothing but her regular ninja clothing.

"I won't come back. I'll kill you if you stop me."

Hinata had stood there quietly and then laughed pathetically before she responded.

"Itachi... I couldn't even save him. And what you seek is power. No one can stop someone who thirsts for power. Itachi wanted peace and I couldn't stop him, but if what you want is power, how can I even stop you?"

Sasuke's eyes had widen at her. This was probably the first time they had ever spoken to each other.

"How do you know about Itachi?!"

Instead of answering, Hinata looked clearly at Sasuke. He was the splitting image of Itachi. Dark hair that blended into the night and a fire that glowed in his eyes. Determination towards a goal. Faithfulness in the path he took. No regrets whatsoever in his hands. His face was just as pale as Itachi's and the same arches that adorned Itachi's face were present in Sasuke's. But they shared different dreams.

"The Sound is over there. Don't regret anything Sasuke. Your brother wouldn't have."

He looked in the direction she pointed in. Then spoke in a tired voice to her that was still full of conviction.

"Shut up. I don't need your help."

Hinata laughed weakly. That sounded just like her whenever Itachi helped her. She tried to capture the image of Sasuke in her mind before she fled to the trees back to Konoha.

Bk

Hinata absentmindedly touched the scar on her collar bone. She had received punishment for letting him go that day. Danzo was brutal and even though the other ANBUs understood why she let him go, it was no excuse to go against orders. Lots of little scars littered her body, not just this tiny one. Somehow, it was always Hinata who went against orders. Not to kill the whole family, not to kill the children, let go of the grandmother, not to kill the summoning beast, she had probably the most scars than anyone in the whole ANBU. Yet, Danzo kept her there in his care and did not let her go. She was used to the pain by now. All those scars held a memory of what she believed was something she did correctly.

But now, Sasuke was back by sheer force. Naruto had beaten him down after he killed Orichimaru. At first, Hinata thought the chakra was Itachi. She ran straight to the entrance of Konoha only to see an intruder that turned out to be Sasuke and had knocked him out.

She was the appointed caretaker of Sasuke now. Danzo delegated it against all who protested. He said that she could change him since she couldn't get romantically involved with him, or anyone for that matter, and that she was calm and collected to start with. Hinata knew that he was referring to the Hinata that was not ANBU. The Hinata that was ANBU sometimes shook mad in laughter after killing someone or either shook in terror as she killed children. She was the one ANBU that could not shield her real emotions.

There was a little moan of pain from where Sasuke slept in the hospital bed. Hinata jolted up in surprise and turned to look at Sasuke. He was waking up. She made sure to put on her gloves before she leaned over to adjust him.

"Don't come any closer. I'll kill you."

Sasuke had spoken, his voice was hoarse and weak, but she stilled anyways.

"You're awake," she whispered softly.

His hands shot out to grab hold of her and surprised by the speed, she was suddenly enveloped by him.

"What are you doing?" He whispered back into her ear.

"I was...watching," Hinata said, feeling her hair slide off her shoulder and caressing his cheek.

His eyebrows furrowed and he pushed her off. He noticed the chakra restraints on his ankle and the clothes he was wearing. He nearly shouted at her if it weren't for his condition.

"Where is Naruto?!"

She stuttered.

"I-I don't know."

"Don't lie to me! You know where he is! Why did he bring me here?! Why is everyone in this god forsaken land trying to stop me?!"

He charged at her, the restraints holding him down, and she immediately dodged the hands that came to her. She whipped around and nailed him down. He was weak and had no chakra to use. Ultimately, he gave up.

"You bitch, you're lucky today."

She winced at his words. They were harsh. And very direct.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. But this is an assault. I have to stop you."

"You're a fool among fools. An emotionless tool that is used by Konoha. Don't you want some freedom? To choose for yourself?"

Hinata turned and sat on him. He sure knew how to hit the spot and so quickly. All those years away in a land where he had to fend for himself, he certainly knew how to manipulate others. But those words no longer touched her. She was a tool. One that tried to hide all her emotions. And because she trusted others to use her in order to protect them. However, Sasuke's strength certainly came back after all that screaming.

"Maybe I'm ignorant. And what about you?" Hinata questioned, "Did you run away to escape?"

He tried to lift himself up from underneath her and she was surprised that he was too weak even to lift her up even though he was shouting. But he remained silent for a while before he spoke.

"Aren't you that weak little girl? Hyugga something?"

Hinata just spoke calmly back. She noticed he had changed the topic.

"I suppose you can say that."

"Then what the hell are you doing here with me? I thought Kakashi was going to take me?"

Hinata tilted her head. Kakashi was here? She decided not to say anything, but she did make a mental note to talk to Kakashi and Danzo about Sasuke's situation. If Kakashi were to take care of Sasuke, she thought it would be better than if it were her.

"I'm your caretaker from here on out. Kakashi forgot to mention the date. The hearing in court is next week. "

She could hear the silent bang as his head hit the floor they were on and the moan of frustration. And then silenced entered the room and before long, Hinata could hear the rhythmic breathing of a sleeping Uchiha.

BK

BK: Hinata's a weird ANBU huh? And why keep her still? Tsk tsk tsk, what's on your mind Danzo? So until next time. Adieu.


	4. Chapter 4

BK: So how is life y'all? Mine has been very busy, but I haven't forgotten you. I'm debating whether I should upload two chapters for you all. But then I thought... I'll just update AAC along with PP.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Bk

Hinata wrapped her whole body in bandages. She didn't remember how many times the bandages opened and killed the trees she touched because her hand was bloodied from training or the flowers she kissed. She never even entered a body of water where people were.

On her table lied a poisonous plant. Mandrakes. It was the last one from last week. She took one and ate it. The poison of the plant entered her body and she wanted to puke, but Danzo had sent it over and so she ate it. She drank it down with a gallon of water before she collapsed and swayed into the wall. She held herself there until she was not light headed anymore. Mandrakes. They were the worst and somehow Danzo kept sending them.

Kakashi delivered them of course. He was a previous ANBU. So he knew about her condition and had voluntarily decided to be the one who would provide her the poisonous food. He used to always bring plants but then as she grew up, he sent over flowers. Poisonous flowers. Soon a pattern started. If he sent over mandrakes, that meant Danzo had ordered him to, but that if he sent flowers, it was his own self. Today they were flowers.

She picked one up but before she ate it, she noticed it was different. This flower wasn't poisonous. It wasn't foxgloves or the lily-of-the-valleys. It was a morning glory. A lavender one that opened up when the sunlight hits it. Hinata's heart skipped a beat. Kakashi sent her flowers. Regular flowers.

She shook her head fiercely before denying it and put on her regular ninja clothes. She had discarded the baggy clothes she used to wear when she couldn't control the amount of poison that seeped from her body and now wore loose fitting clothes that gave her the freedom to move and a more feminine touch. Not that she wanted anyone to notice, it was just that she longed for someone to need her.

She opened her palm and looked at the wilted flower in her hand from her wet hands. The morning glory had died. She placed it precariously on her bed before bandaging the last of her body: her hands.

She couldn't love anyone. The more desirable they were, the less she could hold them.

Bk

Sasuke stood in front of an army of council members and juries. Among them, Naruto, Tsunade, and Danzo. Even Hinata's teammates Kiba and Shino were there to witness Sasuke's hearing.

Kakashi had turned around and spotted her. He signaled to the seat next to him. If he were some man who didn't know about her condition, she would have sat somewhere else. But he did know and that meant he would be careful not to touch her. Her hand had clenched into a fist but she noticed and relaxed. She wouldn't let that ruin her.

"Hey there, I don't suppose Sasuke got you into any trouble."

Hinata shook her head.

"He was tolerable. You know I've met worst. You're my partner."

He laughed a little and bumped her bandaged shoulder.

"Well, I don't get angry at anyone but you."

Hinata decided not to say anything about that. The only time Kakashi ever got mad was when she decided to take the mission in her own hands and finish off the target. That usually meant that she used her body to seduce the man and when he would lean in to close to her, she'd kill him with a kiss.

"What do you think they will say for Sasuke?"

"Well they already decided without any input from Sasuke, he's to stay in Konoha under your care until he's done his service. They want him alive, they don't want the Uchiha to be wiped out."

"So they're giving him full pardon? Just community service?"

Kakashi shook his head.

"Oh no, it's hardcore community service."

Hinata giggled. That didn't sound good.

Bk

Mistakes are not allowed. It's kill and be killed, or kill and survive. Hinata learned that from a very young age. She would never make a mistake again.

So when she let Sasuke enter her little house, she made sure that it was clean of anything suspicious. Like the poisonous flowers or the clothes and piles of things that kept her safe from harming anyone.

She had two rooms in her house. Her bedroom and a large storage room, big enough for a twin sized bed and some room for a little desk. She gave that room to Sasuke, leaving the tinier room for herself. His room had a long horizontal window, but she knew he couldn't go through it. He was too big for it.

Sasuke had a mark on his hand. It was in a shape of curvy lines that looked like vines from a flower. They decorated his whole hand. The mark was a very light brown on his pale skin and he noticed that it was a mark identical to Hinata's. Tsunade had applied it today as Hinata was officially announced as his caretaker. In any case, that meant that she could forcefully stop him by petrifying him. When she used chakra to flow into the mark, he would have to stop all movements.

"This is your room. It's small but it'll do. The bathroom is over there. And the kitchen is right here. We don't really have a living room. But if you have any questions, my room is right across from yours."

He looked at his room. He wasn't satisfied or was he hating the room. He seemed to not care as long as there was a bed. But he did notice that he had the larger room of the two and so he raised his eyebrows a little.

"How long until I can get out?"

Hinata didn't know the answer, but she said something anyways.

"When I deem that you can."

He turned around to face her and look at her up and down. Hinata could feel her face flushing red.

"Well at least the stay won't be boring."

Bk

She was definitely attractive. Gorgeous actually. He didn't expect her to grow so beautifully. Now that he looked at her, she looked like a princess. Pale, dark hair, thin and fragile looking. She even smelled like flowers. Her clothes weren't bulky anymore, instead loose fitting and hugging her in the right places.

"Aren't you an heiress?" Sasuke reached out to touch her hair. She moved away from him instantly.

"Not anymore." Her face was still red and her hand had shot out to touch the hair that Sasuke was going to sink his fingers into.

Sasuke smiled. That was perfect then. He wouldn't get into any trouble then if he decided to touch her on his little stay. He wasn't an Uchiha for nothing, he knew when to have fun and not to.

"Well, that's unfortunate. I was planning to come back to Konoha to pick my wife, someone strong and beautiful so that the Uchiha can live on when I kill Itachi."

Her eyes widened at the sound of his brother's name. And then it all came back to him. She was the one that showed him where the Sound was. She was the only one who didn't stop him. He raised his eyebrows at her once more.

How was she connected to Itachi? Maybe she could help him find Itachi. Suddenly he mellowed down and decided that he would treat her nicely. That would diffidently help him. But Hinata furrowed her eyes at his statement.

"Strong and beautiful? Sorry, but I don't know anyone that can reach your expectations. Ino is infatuated with Sai and Sakura is..."

Sasuke shrugged, "I wasn't interested in those two anyway. What I am interested in is you."

She looked surprised. Sasuke knew that she wasn't taking him seriously, but he was interested in her. She didn't say much about herself. She was covered in bandages. She was his caretaker for reasons unknown and at the very least, she didn't let anyone touch her. Not even bump into her as she walked down the street from the hearing to her home.

"I'm not interested in romantic relationships."

Sasuke snapped back into reality. Romantic relationships? He didn't mean that, but he still felt a little rejected.

"I don't care about that. I meant something else."

She moved into the kitchen and threw him a bowl of instant noodles.

"Eat up, tomorrow you have your first mission. Catching that damn cat."

Bk

She couldn't cook for him. She was afraid the poison would leak from her to the food. So she told him that he could buy himself whatever and take over the fridge. She never cooked anyways though she knew how. She always ate out.

"Hey, are you still in love with Naruto?"

Hinata accidentally bit her tongue when he said that. She inwardly cursed and covered her mouth with a napkin while coughing.

"I hope not. She's too mature for him as of now," came a voice from the doorway.

Sasuke looked at the door. It was Kakashi. He raised an eyebrow and looked from Kakashi to Hinata.

"Hey Sasuke, how's it going? I'm here to send you a message. Apparently, you're going to be the new teacher for the academy. They keep changing on you, so to make sure, visit the Hokage building first thing tomorrow morning before you actually teach."

Sasuke dropped his chopsticks. He was teaching kids?! He rather chase after that fat cat.

"Changing on me? First they want me to do volunteer work, then they want me to chase a fat cat, and now they want me to teach kids?!"

"If you don't, they'll take out your eyes."

Sasuke's dark onyx eyes looked sharply at Hinata. The turn of his head emphasized the seething look from his eyes and seemed to pin her down. She didn't tell him that.

"Is it true?" Sasuke asked her.

She closed her eyes and then looked at Kakashi. Something seemed to pass between them before she answered.

"Yes, I don't know why though. It... seems unreasonable."

Sasuke wanted to stab someone. Unreasonable?! That was an understatement!

"What does Konoha want with my eyes?"

Kakashi just chuckled.

"Don't worry, just do your thing, nothing will happen."

Sasuke knew that something was _happening_, he just didn't know what. He picked up his chopsticks again and stabbed it into the bowl of noodles, eating vigorously.

Hinata flinched at his sudden movement. But as Kakashi sat down and made his own bowl of ramen, Sasuke couldn't help but realize something. Hinata seemed to relax around Kakashi. She didn't tense up and when Kakashi brushed her hair away, she didn't move away.

Sasuke couldn't help but notice that.

But she was just a chunnin and Kakashi was a jounin, right?

BK

BK: Now that they're stuck in the same house... and something seems to be suspicious... and you know... Kakashi and stuff. I just thought... maybe you won't have to wait so long for the next chapter. After all, Sasuke needs to find out some stuff to get it rolling right?


	5. Chapter 5

BK: More fluff in this chapter. It holds some significance.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

BK

Naruto had pounded on the door that morning so loud that Hinata woke up with the Byakugan activated. She hurriedly ran to the door to open it. Naruto's fist almost landed in her face if it wasn't for the hand that shot out to intercept the fist.

"Don't hurt my caretaker you idiot. It'll be my fault if that happens."

Sasuke stood next to her and she wrapped her hands around herself before moving away. She was wearing only a tank top and shorts. She wanted to restrain touching them as much as possible and it wasn't very becoming for a girl to be wearing stuff like that around guys anyways.

Sasuke looked at her little movement. He thought it was strange. Was she afraid of being touched? She never did talk to anyone or let anyone touch her back when they first graduated from the academy. He turned his attention back to the blond slowly still glancing at her.

"What do you want?"

Naruto smiled, "Welcome back!"

Sasuke wasn't impressed, but he was glad. Naruto still treated him like a friend even after his obvious betrayal.

"Get lost." Sasuke said halfheartedly.

"Hey! Hey! We brought you back! You might as well say something like good morning."

Sasuke wanted to sock him for being so annoying. It wasn't that he hated his once best friend Naruto. It was that he was so annoyingly persistent. From behind him, in a quiet voice, Hinata invited Naruto in.

"Ah, come in Naruto-kun. It's messy in here. Sasuke just moved in and I barely had the time to move things for him."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Move things? She barely had anything. All that was in the room was a small wooden table, which he noticed was not made for eating food or dinner on, and four standard chairs which seated only one person each. There wasn't even a rug. The window sill had some flowers, but that was all for colors. He realized that Hinata's home was quite... dreary and dull.

Naruto sauntered in and he sat right across from Hinata. He gave her his signature grin.

"See? That's the welcoming I was looking for!"

Hinata smiled a little though not fully. She still looked sleepy. Her eyes were droopy and she yawned like a little kitten. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and turned to look at the door Naruto came through. The smooth sunlight that barely rose over the trees and mountain poured in slowly with the cool wind that brushed her cheek. She was sleepy, but that didn't mean she didn't appreciate mornings. With a click, Sasuke closed the door knowingly. He guessed that maybe she wanted a little more solitude time. Naruto had all but barged into her home.

He sat on the last chair which happened to be the furniture that was soft and plushy. What was it called again? A sofa? Couch? Whatever it was, he sat on it and sank in. Hinata's eye examined him as he seemed to have relaxed. She gave him a sleepy smile unknowingly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"I heard you're teaching the students at the academy!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke winced.

"Not so loud idiot. Can't you see some of us are sleepy?" Sasuke motioned at Hinata who clearly did not register what he said. Her head was already starting the drooping motion.

Naruto gave him a smile.

"Geez. All tough and mean on the outside but caring and nice on the inside. What are you? Some "moe" character?"

Sasuke chose to ignore that. It wasn't that he wanted to be mean or tough. It was just who he was. And he admired people who took on a job and was willing to do their best and excel in it. Namely that was everyone he met so far. Especially Hinata. And to add on, Naruto didn't even use the term "moe" correctly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in training?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. And then something clicked in his brain.

"Oh! Training. Yeah. It's been six years now. I'm training with Tsunade to become the next Hokage."

Sasuke tilted his head. Hokage?

"So you're strong then."

Naruto gave him a mischievous grin.

"Well, who knows? I'm not that stupid anymore."

Sasuke laughed a little. Naruto was in training for Hokage. Sasuke was finished with Team Hebi, finished sucking every knowledge out of Orichimaru and killing him, and now he was back in square one in Konoha stuck with people who have managed to move on. He gave Naruto a reluctant smile.

"Well, I guess you couldn't help me with finding the whereabouts of Itachi?"

Naruto grimaced. He looked over at Hinata who had fallen asleep on the table soundly.

"What did you do to her? Hinata's never been this tired before."

Sasuke summed it up that Naruto probably knew Hinata more than three years now. Maybe Hinata was never tired before until now. Well, he did give her a little trouble last night. Namely trying to annoy the crap out of her by asking numerous unanswerable and rhetorical questions.

"I just told her about my goal of finding a wife."

Naruto coughed and he pounded his chest to stop the coughing. His eyes seemed to string right through Sasuke's soul.

"What?! I get your ass back and you go looking for a wife?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"Why not? Kill two birds with one stone. Have a baby here and then kill Itachi. Simple enough."

Naruto sighed and shook his head. He rubbed his temples in the process and then shook his head again giving out one loud exaggerated sigh.

"You won't be finding Itachi any time soon. He's not looking for you and we're not looking for him."

Sasuke couldn't believe it. Then what did he do all those years? Waste his time on a hopeless dream?

Naruto saw the look in his eyes and he tried to quell the fire. But before he spoke, Naruto looked at the figure behind Sasuke and stopped talking. A small, delicate hand touched Sasuke's shoulders and he looked up to see Hinata.

"Nothing is ever wasted Sasuke." She whispered with a sad smile, "Now let Naruto tell you what he came to do and let's all go back to sleep."

Sasuke was surprised. He didn't even see her move. But he nodded anyways. Sasuke was angry, betrayed, and stung but he'll figure out something. Naruto cleared his throat and smiled at Hinata, glad that she stopped Sasuke from anything rash.

"They won't have you teaching the students anymore. They're afraid that's too much of a big step for you." He looked in Hinata's direction who now was sitting in the chair again and trying to stay awake.

"You're just going to hang out with Hinata-chan until they find something suitable."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. That wasn't too hard. But what he didn't know was that it was much harder than he thought it would be. Especially since her connections to people were two worlds apart.

Naruto grinned again and stood up to leave.

"Well then Sasuke, see ya soon. I'll be visiting for check ups. Don't be shocked if the Konoha nine come to say hey!"

He left through the door and Sasuke closed it. He was tired. It was three in the morning. Naruto was never one to be late (Sasuke knew that from experience because Naruto once skipped brushing his teeth to come to practice), so he guessed that Naruto was on a mission. But whatever it was, he moved towards Hinata and was ready to pick her up and take her to her bedroom.

He was a few inches in front of her when he noticed something. A mark on her neck. A long scar. Something that marred her beautiful body. He wasn't particularly interested in what it meant but he couldn't help but notice that she looked troubled even in her sleep. She never seemed happy. She always seemed worried.

He dismissed it and was about to grab her when she turned her face towards him and mumbled something.

"Itachi-kun?"

Sasuke grimaced. He decided to just leave her there. What did it matter if she woke up on the table or the bed?

Bk

Monster.

Poisonous monster.

No one will ever want you.

No one will ever love you.

You murderer.

You heartless bastard!

You monster!

Go and Burn!

"Kyaa!"

Hinata shook furiously as she woke up. The sun was barely out. She could feel the sweat on her brows and she found out that she was on the floor of the living room. Why was she there? Well, it didn't matter. Quietly and quickly, she slipped into the bathroom and when she made it in there, she threw up.

Wretched sounds that she was already used to emitted from her body as she let go of all her insides. That same nightmare again. She felt like she was burnt alive as people tormented her. They pulled at her hair and they trampled on her. And she couldn't do anything because she couldn't bring herself to hurt them by defending herself.

She turned on the water and let it run as the putrid smell began to dissipate and go down the drain. When it was all gone, she splashed her face and looked into the mirror. Looking back was a pale, beautiful girl who looked like she had a hangover. Her clear eyes that were to be a pale purple were tinged with red and teary with wet tears. Her mouth and neck, bruised by a scar and hits that didn't recover from the last mission. Her skin was too pale because she hid them under bandages and her dark hair only accentuated her lack of color. She began to cry and she hid her tears with her hands.

Was why she crying? She shouldn't be crying. It was just a dream. Just a dream.

People liked her. She had friends. She knew that because they were all genuine people.

She wasn't alone.

Quickly she tried to dry the tears. She promised never to cry again, so why was it that when she had that same nightmare, she started crying? She sniffled and wept quietly just suddenly remembering that she had a stay home visitor. She hoped that she hadn't woke him up. It'd be hard to explain what just happened.

But whatever person that ran the day decided to go against her wishes. Sasuke stood there by the door, chest naked and hands in his sweatpants. Hinata saw his reflection in the mirror and she hastily tried to hide whatever her hands could and ducked out of view. She grabbed the towel on the shower hanger and stuffed her face into it while attempting to dry out her wet face and bring some color into her dull face by pinching her cheeks.

He hadn't said anything and it was starting to worry her. She was going to hang the towel back up before thinking better and kept it with her. It wouldn't be wise to poison Sasuke with her poisonous tears and sweat. She'd had to buy a lot of new separate things for him.

"Erm... good morning." Hinata whispered. She wasn't an outspoken person in the first place and today she didn't feel so good.

"I guess I should have at least put you back in bed." Sasuke started off, completely ignoring her good morning.

She felt her face flush in embarrassment. Did she fall asleep on the table when Naruto came? She was sure that she stayed awake long enough and returned to bed! But she was glad he didn't touch her, that wouldn't do anything good for the both of them. She reminded herself to buy him gloves.

Hugging the towel to herself, she realized that she was still in a tank top and really short shorts. Her scars were visible to the eyes. That and her scrawny little body that couldn't compare to the curvy, voluptuous Ino or the confident Sakura. She felt like hiding herself.

"You have a lot of scars for just a Chunnin." Sasuke stated.

Hinata stilled and then nodded.

"I practiced a lot... and I always had to do it with metal poles and wooden posts."

Sasuke stayed where he was. It was pretty obvious he knew her state of mind after such a horrible nightmare. He had them a lot too, they just happened to be morbid, silent nightmares. However, her little white lie about practicing didn't make sense to him. If she practiced that much, the hands that graced his shoulders that early morning when Naruto was visiting would have been scarred and rough. The scars Sasuke were talking about were littered about her body. He could see one big gash on the side of her ribs through that white tank top.

She noticed him staring and she wrapped the towel around herself. With a soft voice, she mentioned something about him.

"Um... we have to go shopping today to get you things if you're going to be comfortable."

'Oh! And maybe food too,' Hinata said to herself as an afterthought.

There was a long silence that stretched on until Hinata broke the ice again. Sasuke just didn't reply to her statements.

"Are you hungry? I don't have any food, so we'll have to head out right now."

After another long silence, Sasuke said something that surprised her.

"You don't have to act so tough. Everyone has something they have nightmares about."

Hinata just smiled brushing the comment off her shoulders, wanting none of his concern about her life.

"Thanks for the concern Sasuke. Let's go after we dress." She said with a light tone.

Sasuke gave her a frown, feeling that she had just ignored something serious, and said something again that sent tingles down her back.

"If you don't want me to invade your privacy or touch you, then you just have to ask. I'm that big of a jerk."

She blinked. He had noticed her behavior? Well, at least he was considerate even if he didn't know about her... condition. And then gracefully, a smile came to her face as she turned to face him.

"I'd appreciate that Sasuke."

He seemed to blank out because of her smile. It made her face flush with pink and she suddenly looked more beautiful than when he first met her, but then he quickly shrugged and left the bathroom shaking his head.

BK

BK: So that's it for this chapter. I can't wait until you guys read the next two! Kyaa!


	6. Chapter 6

BK: The story is a bit long so I'm going to try and update more. I just can't wait until you guys hit the good stuff! Ahahaa!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Bk

They bought a lot of things today. All on Hinata of course, not that she'd tell him. She had a feeling that wouldn't end so well.

New clothes, new towels, new everything, and then fresh food.

Sasuke, who regained his strength at a surprising speed carried most of the stuff. They only had a few bags so far. Sasuke wasn't one to worry about appearances though he didn't look like it, thus the few bags. The whole ordeal was done in comfortable silence as Hinata asked him what colors he wanted and what kind of foods he liked.

"Any color. It doesn't matter." Sasuke said.

"Oh. Then I guess you can pick up a few and then we'll head to the food store." Hinata replied. She looked expectantly at Sasuke who was confused why she didn't pick up the towels she was pointing to. She gave him a halfhearted laugh.

"I don't... like touching people's things." She said in response to his reaction. He just raised an eyebrow and picked the first four towels his hand landed on. She smiled a little. He was so simple. All he needed was the necessities.

Then with a bag in his hand, they went off to the food store. To Hinata's surprise, he grabbed a lot of tomatoes and eggs. And to top it off he bought a lot of fish and herbs.

"You have rice at home right?" He asked her as he was testing the food with his fingers. She heard him mumble several things like "It's not ripe enough." and "Too squishy. Won't be good with eggs." She couldn't help but tilt her head and give an uncharacteristic smile. The Uchiha was kind of... cute. He looked tough and scary, but under all the rough exterior he was a man who could take care of himself. Perhaps he was a good cook, but that would be determined later. Hinata felt a little excitement over the domestic feeling. She had never wanted to go home so much to do something like cooking.

Forgetting about her tendency to not touch people because of Sasuke's odd actions, her hand smoothed over his shoulder and she leaned in to examine the squash.

"How do you know if it's good?" Hinata asked, her eyes curious.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and he noticed that she was really close to him. She smelled like flowers and clean laundry. He smiled a little because it brought back memories of home.

"Well, they have to be firm. And if you see the dotted lines of dirt that means the vegetable is a good mixture of sweetness and nuttiness. If the color of the squash is yellow, then it's not that ripe yet, but that doesn't mean it's not good, it just means it can stay longer in the fridge until it turns green."

Hinata seemed fascinated by his little expertise and he couldn't help but keep smiling because of her reactions.

"You never cooked before have you?" He asked her.

She looked at him as they both stood up and Sasuke placed several squash into the paper bag.

"I've cooked before, just never for people. But then I guess that makes me a simple cook."

Sasuke gave her a little look of appraisal before handing the full bag to her.

"Then since you can't cook, you have to carry the food. I guess it's only fair that I have to cook since I'm freeloading."

Hinata grabbed the bag with her bandaged arms and nodded with a little smile. Her heart felt a little lighter that someone enjoyed her presence. Especially the side of her that wasn't girly at all. She could cook, but that didn't mean it was special. She could clean and stuff, but she was never really home. If she had pets, they probably die because the lack of attention. The only stuff she was really good at were ninja things. Sharpening her weapons. Honing her jutsus and skills. Missions.

Sasuke on the other hand, seemed as though he'd make a perfect husband. He excelled in virtually evey thing. Hinata felt a little jealous of him.

"I like that arrangement Sasuke."

He felt a little tingle running through his body before he shrugged it off.

With a cough to clear his throat, he replied, "I don't like being in debt to people."

They dropped off the things at her house and then continued to the clothing store to buy him a new shinobi gear. He was going to be helping her if he had to follow her.

He instantly went to the loose but durable gear area and picked out black pieces. They were slim but still loose fitting. He certainly knew how to dress himself handsome even if he was all about simplicity. The girl cashier was blushing the whole time as she brought him clothes she suggested.

In the end, he picked a fishnet under armor with a loose black top and dark colored pants. And along with that bandages and hot&cold presses. Hinata couldn't help but notice that the girls in the shop were goggling at him. He was handsome she supposed, but he was still hostile even if today seemed to go smoothly. After all, he was an avenger.

Bk

Sasuke had pointedly ignored the girl that tried to flirt with him. As if that wasn't enough, he even said mean things to her. He just couldn't deal with people who threw themselves at others.

Finally he turned around to the persistent girl who had tagged along with them from the last store they had visited and pointed at Hinata.

"If you want to do something with me, you have to go through her superiors."

The girl looked offended but turned to look at Hinata. Hinata was quiet, but by no means was she weak looking. She was a pale beauty and her posture and eyes dignified her as the fallen heiress of the Hyugga clan. The girl decided not to ask, though she gave a dirty look, and sulked away. Sasuke turned to Hinata and just continued walking. Hinata held out her hand and stopped him by pulling his shirt. He thought she was going to say something to him like "Be nicer to girls" until he looked up and met face to face with Kakashi.

"Sasuke, almost bumped into me there. Can't you treat girls nicer? They're delicate creatures."

Sasuke glared at him and he felt a wave of chakra hit his eyes as the Sharingan turned on for only a split second. He couldn't believe that what he just thought had came out of his teacher's mouth. He sneered at Kakashi, his strength was coming back however slowly.

"Don't lecture me, you're the playboy here. Every girl you meet falls in love with you."

Kakashi laughed and said, "Keep it quiet Sasuke, wouldn't want Hinata thinking the wrong things now do we?"

Kakashi looked over at Hinata and winked. She just smiled and shook her head.

"I can't think of anyone who _can't_ fall in love with you Kakashi." Hinata added on.

Sasuke saw the way Kakashi looked at her, his eyes solemn but considerate, and then it occurred to him: there was something going on with Kakashi and Hinata. He was a gentle and reliable teacher when they were younger, but here Kakashi saw Hinata as an equal. Almost as if she wasn't one of the Konoha nine. What did that mean though? He always thought Kakashi would never get into relationships and if he did, the woman he chose would be strong. Hinata wasn't strong was she?

He looked over at her and noticed that she was no longer paying attention to their bickering, but actually looking at flowers. They were in front of the Yamanaka Flower Shop and Hinata was looking at the freshly cut flowers that were on sale. They were blue carnations.

She held her hands out to touch them but she stopped at the last second. It was strange that she didn't even touch flowers though it looked like she adored them.

"Kakashi-san, were these the flowers you were looking for? Blue carnations, right? Like you said... they are beautiful."

Kakashi decided to ignore Sasuke though he gave him a smile before he answered with a yes.

She furrowed her eyebrows and then stood up to look at him.

"That wouldn't do. I need those flowers on the window sill... I can't switch them with blue carnations..." she trailed off looking softly at Sasuke. He felt a bit excluded. Whatever they were talking about, it was definitely not about him nor did they want him in on it. It felt a little hurtful when he thought that Kakashi was visiting him as his teacher. Sasuke guessed Kakashi was here for Hinata.

Kakashi ruffled Hinata's hair and Sasuke couldn't help but admire the glean of sunshine as they rippled from one silk of hair to the next. She turned her head to look at him and gave him a beautiful smile. Kakashi laughed and picked one of the blue carnations and handed it to her. She shook her head furiously as to not accept the pretty flower, so he just put it right behind her ear.

"We have a mission. Danzo's not here, so it's given to us from Tsunade. Apparently there's a rapist in the east."

Hinata looked at him with conflicted eyes but nodded.

"You're not going with us are you?"

He shook his head.

"I tried. Apparently they don't want the two of us working together anymore."

Sasuke soaked up the information they had been saying blindly in front of him. Danzo was the head of ANBU, yet they talked so freely about him. And he gave up on the idea that Hinata wasn't strong, it seemed like she was at the least, capable enough to kill another human being. And third, whatever their relationship was, Hinata clearly did not want Kakashi to transfer away from her.

He coughed to interrupt their little conversation. He looked directly at Hinata before speaking.

"Since I'm going with you, don't expect me to save your ass if you get into any trouble."

Kakashi burst out laughing at his comment. He raised an eyebrow at Hinata as if to question what she had done to Sasuke to have him act so roughly before he giving Sasuke hard pat on the back.

Bk

Hinata didn't want to answer him. He didn't understand. From high above in the sky, you couldn't see the bottom of the hole, but from the hole, you can see the sky. He assumed he knew, but she knew better.

"Someone like you wouldn't understand, there wasn't a day where I didn't try my best!" Hinata had shouted to him that day long ago.

That was the last time she ever defied Danzo. He had lashed out at her and she nearly lost her voice. The scar decorated her skin to signify that whoever went against Danzo wouldn't be so lucky.

Just after Itachi left her, Kakashi was assigned her next partner. He had cleaned her up though she refused his help and cured her back to being fully functional. She even had her voice intact after Danzo's severe punishment. That month she spent healing under Kakashi seemed blurry and vague. They were always filled with resentment and negative feelings. But every time she looked at Kakashi, she only remembered laughter and gentleness.

And that was how Kakashi came to know that she was poisonous. Back then she wasn't as poisonous as she was today, so it was only Kakashi who could touch her and still be alright. He was immune to her skin, tears, and sweat by now, but she wouldn't ever dare to kiss him or have her blood anywhere near him.

But she'll never forget the day she let Sasuke go and was punished for it. She didn't regret it because she did that for Itachi. Itachi who massacred his whole clan and let Sasuke escape. It was only fair to let Sasuke go even if Danzo ordered her to kill him.

She touched the gashing scar on her neck as she walked out and started the man hunt.

The rapist's last day alive was today. And he'll die at the kiss of death.

Bk

BK: So... how was it? I can't wait to upload the other chapters soon. I feel that many of you will be very satisfied. Ahahaa!


	7. Chapter 7

BK: Anyways, news aside, I want to say that the tragedy that occurred on December 14, 2012 was horrible and what we must take away from it is this, "What will I do to stop this violence?" There's all these colors dedicated to wear on Monday to support them, mostly blue and gold OR green and white. Whichever and whatever, I don't care as long as we all know that we cannot let the future die and waste away simply because one person shot them all dead.

On a happier note, I hope you all live your days to the fullest!

Disclaimer: I owe nothing.

Bk

Hinata hated wide open spaces. She told him she felt she couldn't control them. But somehow that, even though she hated them, she still loved them because it was always him that saved her from those wide open spaces.

Hinata hated wide open spaces because they resemble the vast sadness in her heart.

Kakashi knew that. So he stayed near her so that he could control the situation if it ever went out of hands. Right now, he wasn't doing so well. He had to watch Sasuke in place of Hinata. He was partly glad that he wasn't with her on this mission. He would just get angry that she allowed herself to be taken just so she could kill the rapist. It wasn't like she couldn't deliver the killing blow with her hands. It was much more accurate if she just killed him with her poison.

He didn't like it. He knew why too. He loved her. He loved this untouchable person who cared for everyone from the bottom of her heart. This troubled little angel who was cursed from birth. She was always worried about hurting others. She had a constant scared look in her eyes if she was close to anyone. And her eyes were tinged with loneliness. She was strong though. Strong, confident in her skills, sure of her ideals and morals, but so stubborn and lonely.

She told him once that she'll never fall in love. Because the more she loved someone, the less she could be with them.

Kakashi looked at his hands. But he _could_ touch her. He could sink his fingers through her silky black hair and he could skim the scar on her neck with his thumb. And when she was tired, he was able to press his forehead against her as he breathed in the scent of poisonous flowers and clean laundry, encouraging her to carry on. He would have kissed those lips long ago if she didn't stop him.

And she did it in the most grueling way – that one fateful day when he saw her kiss the man they were sent to assassinate. The man died, gurgling at the lips some white foam and holding his own neck with his hands. He fell to the ground with a sickening thud quite dead. She had no emotion in her eyes as she turned her head to look at him from the horrible makeshift of a bed.

Blood trickled at her mouth as she did not smile. She sensed his presence long since before she decided to kiss the man. Perhaps she wanted to show him why she decided to never fall in love. Because if she did, her lover would have most certainly died like the poor man in front of her.

She wiped the blood away and looked sadly at her bloodied hands. She had teared the liver out of the man before she gave him the poisonous kiss. The liver would try to circulate the poison out. She wanted to show Kakashi how dreadful she could be. How monstrous she was. Tears then strolled down her face as she asked him a question that sealed his love for her.

"Kakashi... am I a monster?"

That one question resounded in his head over and over. But what he heard was her silent plea that she could never seem to say to anyone.

"Kakashi... please don't leave me... I'm not a dreadful creature."

Bk

Sasuke was bounded to the perimeters of Konoha whenever Hinata left. He knew that because a cold and slick shock transcended down his body when he tried to leave and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. He knew that if he kept going he would have died from the amount of ice running through his veins and body. What he didn't expect was to get lost and lose Kakashi on the way. He was supposed to be touring Konoha with him, but Konoha had changed since he came back. It had turned from a small village to one bustling with activity and valor.

Half the people here didn't even know him. He decided this was the time to look for weak spots in the gate where it wouldn't shock him with cold ice. He was just around the perimeters where the forests were when he met face to face with the leader of the ANBU force: Danzo.

Danzo was quietly meditating on a foreign rock. Sasuke knew that Danzo could sense he was there. The much was obvious. He rose an eyebrow when Danzo spoke.

"I didn't think that Kakashi would let you wander like this so fast."

Sasuke ignored him and started to leave.

"I separated them for a reason. Kakashi was starting to get in the way of Hinata's growth. Kakashi is... how do I say it? He's _fond _of her."

Sasuke stopped momentarily to listen to him but then continued away towards the city, whatever Danzo was saying was not for him to hear. He didn't like that suspicious face of Danzo's. It looked like he was scheming something. And when he was just about to reach the city, Danzo appeared in front of him. Sasuke nearly slammed into him. He was starting to hate all these people who wanted to collide into him. Kakashi and Naruto were currently at the top of that list and Danzo, this foreign person he had barely met was starting to irritate him.

"I'd appreciate it if you would stop sticking your nose into my area."

Danzo laughed at Sasuke's sarcastic statement.

"I'm just telling you a little information. Don't you want to get out of Konoha?"

Sasuke stopped at that little sentence and Danzo smiled.

"I'm offering to let you out of Konoha if you work as an ANBU under me."

Sasuke scoffed. He looked Danzo in the eyes, scaling a few inches higher, he actually was staring at Danzo's hair.

"So that you can tie me down as an ANBU under you? I don't need help from a third party."

Danzo just smiled even more, a bit too amused for Sasuke's taste.

"Kakashi and Hinata. That combination changing her. Perhaps it dragged on for too long. Don't you think Sasuke?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and turned back to look at Danzo only to see a blank spot as if no one was there to start with.

Why would Danzo tell him anyways? What did he have to do with the affairs of his caretaker?

BK

Hinata slammed her elbow into the rapist and flipped doing a roundhouse kick into his head. Landing on her foot, she swiftly shifted her weight to her other leg and continued the devastating kick. The rapist fell to the floor and coughed out chucks of thick blood.

"Who the fuck are you? You ain't a pretty girl!"

Hinata took advantage of his position and kicked his elbow. The sound of broken bones crackled throughout the dirty room and the man's loud scream threatened to deafen Hinata's ears. Hinata took out a kunai from the kimono she was wearing and threw it at his hand that was still connected to his good arm. It nailed it to the ground and blood started to pour from his palm.

"Stop! I won't do it anymore! I'll stop! Please! Don't kill me!"

Hinata was stone cold. Her eyes were dark and flat. Her face was the face of a shinobi.

"You know about Hattori."

The rapist's eyes widened and he nodded quickly sputtering words out like runny water.

"We're from the same village! I know him! He left the village three years ago after massacring us! I'm the only one left! He had with him the sacred scroll of regeneration!"

Hinata regarded the man with icy eyes.

"Where is he?"

The man started to gasp. Hinata knew he was running out of blood.

"Headed to the north. Towards the mountains. Near Konoha and Suna. No one ever knew him, he kept a low profile. When he came to the village, we wondered why. He was strange."

The man's voice was starting to lower. Hinata knew she only had one question left.

"Did he... how was he strange?"

The man started to gurgle.

"He seemed unstoppable... wanted to find... someone who could... kill..."

Hinata's eyebrows knitted together and she moved closer to the dying man, his eyes were starting to fade of color.

"Will my family ever... accept me again...?"

Hinata frowned. His last words were for his family. And though it was respectable, she had no more other information about Hattori except that he was unstoppable and wanted to find someone. Hinata had been tasked with the mission of finding Hattori and bringing him to Danzo. Danzo wanted something from this man named Hattori and he was getting impatient with her.

She closed the rapist's eyes and felt sorry that he had to resort to such lowly means because his whole village was massacred. Hattori was a man that came into the ANBU's interests when he started to murder many of their best shinobi. Not only that, he killed many of other villages' shinobi as well. He murdered them, but he always left it as an accident or staged it as if someone else killed the shinobis. The only reason Konoha knew of his existence was because Danzo escaped when Hattori engaged him.

Hinata's frown deepened. Why did Danzo task her with bringing Hattori to him? The only thing she knew was that Hattori killed a whole village, murdered strong shinobi, and targeted Danzo. Hattori must be someone strong and formidable. Strong enough to kill many of Konoha's ANBU. Perhaps the reason she was tasked with the mission was because Hinata always escaped deadly situations. Her poisonous body always kept her alive even when she was about to cross the line of life and death. And maybe... that was why she could no longer go on missions with Kakashi.

Suddenly she felt cold, icy water spurge through her spine and her body shivered. Her eyes widened and she looked at her hand which started to glow an icy blue. Sasuke was trying to run away. He was testing the boundaries of Konoha. Hinata gasped. She needed to go back.

BK

Hinata was tired when she finally came back. Sasuke hadn't tried to breach Konoha's gates again, but that didn't stop her from traveling nonstop.

She finally reached the Konoha gates and smiled politely to Genma who cracked a wise joke with her.

"How are ya doing? Still working out with the trouble maker?" She giggled in relief. At least it was still safe here in Konoha. She went over and talked with him.

"Yes. You'd expect them to let me walk around free because I'm a specialized jounin like you but I guess not. You are filling in for today?" Hinata asked.

He gave her a cheeky smile, the toothpick ever in mouth turning upwards. It was hard to imagine that Genma was one of the bodyguards protecting the Hokage.

"Well, not everyone knows you're a jounin. Just got promoted last month right?" He asked.

She nodded. It was a small special occasion that only a few attended. Mostly the Konoha nine and their senseis. That was about it besides those who were there when Tsunade promoted her.

"I think it's about time you got promoted anyways. What was it? 400 missions?"

Hinata giggled and covered her mouth with her bandaged hands.

"Nothing compared to yours. 935 missions. So impressive."

He raised an eyebrow suggestively and then sighed. The cheeky smile that adorned his cute face fading.

"That doesn't make me proud. It just makes me feel old."

Then he gave her another cheeky smile as he seemed to shine from a brilliant idea.

"Hey, you free this afternoon for a little date? You did come early from the mission. No excuses not to say yes right?"

Hinata blushed. She looked down and then brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I... I don't go out much."

Genma's jaw dropped and the toothpick fell from his mouth.

"You're kidding right?!"

She giggled and held the back of her hand to hide it and then answered with a blush.

"No. Actually you're the first to have asked me in this way."

Genma blushed and he gave her a nervous laugh.

"Well... I guess this is an honor then."

She smiled and nodded.

"I suppose it is."

And then Sasuke and Kakashi came around and decided to break their little moment. Sasuke had a feeling that Hinata had probably been asked out a couple hundred times already. She just kept avoiding the men. Kakashi who knew better, would probably have said that she was training her seduction skills since she was specialized in capturing men and how to deal with them... romantically and otherwise. But for Hinata who knew herself, she would have said it was because she felt a little lonely and she wanted to spend some time with someone who knew her on the surface.

"Ah... I guess our special time together is cut short Genma-san."

His jaw dropped again and this time he decided not to say anything because of the two extremely handsome men behind her. Genma was known to joke about situations and such, to the point of being scolded by Shikaku Nara, but suddenly he dropped it and just smiled at Hinata.

"Another time then Hinata-chan." He said giving her a wink.

She turned away and skipped a little away from Genma and towards Kakashi and Sasuke. She glanced at Kakashi and then at Sasuke. They seemed a little distanced. She looked at Kakashi and then it clicked, Danzo met Sasuke. Obviously his job for today was to let Sasuke rendezvous with Danzo. Whatever they spoke about though was unknown to Hinata and Kakashi. Hinata sighed, the heaviness coming back to her shoulders and she gave Sasuke a reprimanding look.

"I guess you were testing the limits of the Enclosing Jutsu? I had the feeling that you went against the walls of Konoha Sasuke."

He shrugged. Standing next to Kakashi, he was still a little shorter and his cold demeanor wasn't so off putting as it would have been.

"I decided to see if they trusted me."

Hinata closed her eyes to prevent them from rolling. Did he not know that it hurt her too?

Kakashi's hand brushed her shoulder and she decided not to tell them about the jutsu's double edged sword. Instead she asked if she could go home alone with Sasuke. Kakashi seemed taken aback but he let it roll off his shoulders and in a second, he disappeared with a jump.

Hinata smiled at Sasuke despite the troubles he brought so far.

"Let's go home and eat something."

BK

BK: And enter the OC! I dislike OCs. Very much so. Because they always seem unstoppable and way too good or way too baddddddd. You know what I mean. But for purposes of the story... there is an OC. Please be prepared... until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

BK: Merry Christmas Eve! This is my present for you all, I'm updating both AAC and PP. They'll both be the longest chapters yet and they somehow both contain the opposite guy who is always vying for poor Hinata's favor. Ahahaa! I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

BK

"How was Konoha? It's changed hasn't it?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders as they both ate some of his home made cooking. Hinata was a little jealous he could cook something so well. The fish was melting in her mouth. It was beyond delicious, she was trying to hold back from eating all of it.

Silence ensued as they ate their food. Hinata looked up at Sasuke who was eating. She wanted to reach out and touch him to see if he was real. After all, Sasuke was a man that had disappeared for a long time and he was also the brother to the man she loved.

"Sasuke..." she whispered, trying his pure name from her mouth. It sent shivers down her body and warmed her belly.

"What is it?" came a whispered reply.

Hinata flinched. She covered her mouth and focused on him. She hadn't expected him to hear her. He looked up at her from his bowl. His face completely serene and beautiful.

Hinata stumbled over her words.

"I- You- Erm- I mean... your food. It's absolutely delicious. I envy a great cook."

He gave her a genuine smile. Hinata thought it was a little adorable he seemed so content and happy about his cooking skills. She picked up her chopsticks again and reached into her bowl only to find it empty. She laughed to herself and set the bowl onto the table.

"Thank you for the meal." She said to Sasuke. He raised an eyebrow and then regally bow his head. It made her laugh.

"I didn't expect you to be so... easy to live with." She said honestly.

He set his empty bowl down and looked at her, "Me either. I'm glad you were selected as my caretaker. If I had someone else... I don't think I would have a quiet dinner like today."

She tilted her head, he looked like he had more to say.

"Hinata-san, what's the relationship between you and Kakashi?"

Something tingled in her stomach at the sound of his question. Kakashi? But before she could even think, he spitted out another question.

"And how are you connected to Danzo? He's the leader of ANBU."

Hinata saw the inquisitive glare in Sasuke's eyes and she knew she had to make up a lie to cover for it.

"Danzo is in charge of you so I know him because he worked with Tsunade to select me as your caretaker. Kakashi is..." she paused because of the warm feeling in her stomach from speaking his name, "He's a dear friend that has helped me a lot. I'm indebted to him."

Sasuke let it sink and then a little smirk appeared on his face.

"Hn."

Hinata tilted her head and gave him a look. Sasuke continued, gleaming over the fact that Kakashi seemed to have more than a crush on her.

"I visited the Hokage building. They finally decided on what I'm going to do. They want me to... er- they said it was 'Get along with the shinobi and citizens of Konoha.' But I'm sure it means is... to get friendlier with you and help you along."

He ended it quite frankly. He gave her a suggestive smile and she blushed at his advances.

"D-did they? So I take it that you have to follow me on missions?"

He nodded, "So let's start training."

She gave him a look, "I don't understand. Won't you go running off to find Itachi?"

Sasuke gave her an annoyed look.

"Get this right. I'm going to find Itachi. And it's either with me going to find him or I'm making it so he comes into Konoha."

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows.

"It's just you and me?"

He nodded, obviously a little annoyed at her trying to find out more specific details. But Hinata had no idea what they were doing. If Sasuke did everything with her wouldn't that hinder her ANBU mission? Wouldn't that endanger Sasuke? She was deadly poisonous and her missions would give it away that she was an ANBU, not just by the rank of the missions, but her obvious skills. One just couldn't act all sloppy and beginner-like if they had practiced something for so long. What are they planning to do with her? She had a feeling that Danzo was setting up a big, upsetting scene.

"Erm, Sasuke-san. If I hurt you, please don't hesitate to tell me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her and she felt a little relief from the fact that he still thought her weak. At least that would blind him from thinking she was ANBU for a while.

BK

Sasuke knew something was being set in motion. Hinata seemed more than just Chunnin now. She completed her mission quite too fast and Danzo seemed deeply involved with her. Not only that, Kakashi seemed to know her on more than a personal level. He used to be an ANBU as well. In addition to all that, Hinata seemed to know Itachi who should have been almost nonexistent to the Konoha nine unless they knew about Sasuke personally.

So when she lied to him, he confirmed all his suspicions. He placed his chin on his hand and looked at her solemnly. Even if he was held captive under Konoha's iron grip, he would find a way around it. Nothing was without weaknesses. So he gave her a disturbing little smirk.

"My family... I loved them so much. But then my brother killed them all. Can you feel it? The want for revenge?" Sasuke started to ask her.

Hinata was clearly disturbed. Especially at the mention of his brother. She blinked and moved her hands into her lap.

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke continued, "I adored him. My brother Itachi."

Hinata's hands appeared again above the table and this time she brushed her hair over to the front and started to play around with it.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked more specifically.

Sasuke laughed haughtily.

"You're not interested? I would think even the Konoha officials would want to know what happened that night."

Suddenly something went straight to his resting hand on the table and the warmth of her bandaged hands coated his cheeks with pink.

"Sasuke-san, some secrets are meant for certain people. I don't think I'm the right one to be hearing this."

He laughed again and held his hand over hers.

"Is my face a little warm? Your house is so cold, one could barely work up a sweat in here. I wonder why that is."

She tried to pull away her hand but he held it. Hinata was starting to panic and she pulled harder.

"Sasuke-san, please let my hand go."

He held on even tighter due to her words, "What's wrong? Have you never touched a man before?"

Her face flushed and she jerked her hand so hard, the bandages that were wrapped around her hands unraveled like silk ribbons between them. He saw the different shades of purple all underneath those bandages and it landed around in front of him like confetti. It smelled of flowers. Intoxicating ones and it made him want to be nearer to her.

Hinata gasped loudly and she quickly tried to collect the messy bundle of wrappings. When Sasuke reached out to help she yelled at him.

"Don't touch them!"

He stopped abruptly and she stopped momentarily, having caught herself out of character, and said in a more even tone, "Sasuke, please, whatever you do – please refrain from touching me. Please."

It was almost a plead. She looked at him like her life depended on whether he touched those bandages or not. Slowly he retreated his hands and picked up the bowls instead, taking all the dishes to the sink and started on washing them.

"Hn."

Hinata stared at his back, he could feel the strength of terror behind it, and he thought perhaps he crossed the line. He had never paused to think that someone, especially a girl, would be so afraid of a single touch.

BK

Hinata scrubbed furiously at her hands and her body, to the point that she felt pain from the intense scratches she caused to herself. The water from the shower was a light purple from all the poison that emitted from her body because of the mission.

Sasuke had all but unravel her. He said but four key words and did only one thing. Itachi, Kakashi, Danzo, ANBU, and he opened her bandages.

She bumped her head several times onto the wall and wanted to cry. She almost poisoned Sasuke, Itachi's little brother. The one he tried so preciously to protect. What would she do if Itachi found out that she killed his little brother? And to add on top of that, Sasuke probably figured her out by now. If it were someone else, even Kakashi who knew her the best, who asked her all those questions, she was sure she would have just play it off. But it was Sasuke, whose pain was so real and who reminded her so much about Itachi, who was the one to ask her, and she all but failed even the most simplest ANBU training: never show your real emotions.

Hinata stepped out of the shower and carelessly put on some shorts and a mesh shirt over her bra. Checking on Sasuke who had all but knocked out on his bed, she left her tiny apartment and went onto the balcony.

She needed to cool off and put her head back into gear.

The night was cool and it was two in the morning. There were no lights on except for the brightness of the moon and she strayed away from it because it reminded her of Itachi.

She stayed there for a full five minutes in silence and felt the cold enter her body clearing her head. Usually Kakashi would be there when she wanted to talk, but he was probably sound asleep. After Itachi had left her, Kakashi was the one to step in and protect her from Danzo. Itachi taught her to be strong and stand on her own two feet. Kakashi was there to support and guide her. He always caught her when she was about to fall. Hinata felt conflicted and she hugged herself fiercely.

Sasuke had asked her what her relationship with Kakashi was. They would be partners. Comrades. And perhaps to Kakashi, a friend. But to Hinata, he was her best friend. The one she shared everything with and still be alright.

She looked at the moon despite its constant reminder of Itachi and thought of Kakashi. To Hinata, Kakashi would be someone irreplaceable.

Slowly, she whispered clearly into the night, testing those words if they were true, "To me... Kakashi is someone irreplaceable."

She felt blood flush throughout her body and she smiled. Suddenly something warm was draped around her shoulders and she sensed Kakashi's presence. She nearly screamed but Kakashi covered her mouth.

"Heard you talking. Would you like to repeat your previous statement?"

Hinata gawked at him. She wouldn't have recognized him if it weren't for his chakra. He wasn't wearing a mask! Slowly, her unmasked hands touched his face and she felt the smoothness of his jaw. Entranced, she whispered again her previous statement as he moved his hand to caress the side of her face.

"Kakashi is irreplaceable to me."

A smile graced his lips and Hinata stared at them in wonder. Had a man's lips ever look so inviting?

She touched them and then realizing how real and soft they were, she gripped the warm jacket he placed around her and backed away like a cannonball that was just shot.

"Kakashi!?" Hinata whispered loudly as if she had barely realized he was actually here.

He gave her a cheeky smile and rested his chin on his hand, leaning into the balcony's railings.

"You seemed troubled earlier. You've been wandering off a lot lately since Sasuke came back to the village.

Hinata was still recovering from the shock and her hand still tingled from touching his bare face. She was so thankful that the cool air dried her and that Kakashi was the most immune to her poison since he was always around her. She had practiced for years on containing her poison and it was far from complete.

"Kakashi?" Hinata repeated. It all but seemed to be the only words coming out of her mouth. He raised his eyebrows and gave her a little smile. She continued to gawk at him and her mouth was wide open.

"Y-your mask!" She stated, stumbling over her words, trying to get something out. She sounded like a love struck school girl. Shaking her head, she cleared her throat and tried to say something that made sense.

"I mean, Kakashi you're not wearing your mask." She managed in a blank tone.

He chuckled at her reactions and moved closer over to her, grabbing the balcony chair and sat in it.

"So I'm not wearing my mask. You should be honored."

Hinata flushed red and she closed her open mouth with a gulp. She gripped his jacket even harder and she could smell the hinted apple-kiwi of Kakashi on his jacket.

"Y-yes... I am honored. Kakashi... you're so handsome. And your jacket... it's so big on me. You must have really broad shoulders. I wonder how it feels."

And then Hinata slapped herself.

"Just imagine that the last five minutes were not real!" She started to yell at him feeling much like a fool.

He just chuckled, "I think I like it. Maybe you should be more aloof. You've said my name quite a lot in the last five minutes. It's... kind of hot."

Hinata fumed and she tugged at his jacket to cover herself. She wasn't wearing very modest clothes.

"You won't be getting your jacket back. You might get sick from it," Hinata said.

He rested his head on his arms which covered the top of her balcony table.

"I don't mind. I like how it looks on you."

She felt her face getting even hotter and she wished that maybe he shouldn't be so flirty. But that was his natural charm.

"Ano... thanks for coming over. Even though... I didn't say anything."

He nodded as if he knew she was going to say that already. Hinata smiled and moved closer to him.

"Can we share the chair?" She asked him. He motioned to his lap, but with a smile she shook her head and sat next to him.

"I was just thinking... It's strange. Something strange is going on. Danzo especially. And Sasuke is being thrown in. It feels like a big circle... like I'm a pawn in a big chessboard."

Kakashi looked at Hinata's worried face and he felt like hugging her. But since she wouldn't let him, he touched her hair instead and brushed it behind her ear.

"No matter what happens... I'll be there for you."

Hinata felt like her heart strings were being pulled and she desperately wanted to get away from that feeling. It was scaring her. Kakashi, though someone special in her heart, should know that she would never get romantically involved with anyone. She felt angry that Kakashi who knew that, would play around with that line but at the same time she wanted him to. She knew what she had to do.

"Kakashi... do you... do you love me?"

She needed to end it now. Whatever it was that he was doing was making her blood pump through her body like adrenaline. She didn't want to lose Kakashi. She lost Itachi because she loved him. She wouldn't do the same mistake.

There was a pause and Kakashi seemed to have answered it carefully confusing her even more.

"_Should_ I love you, Hinata?"

Hinata bit her lips nervously and Kakashi's eyes seemed to revert from her crystal clear eyes to her nervous action. Her lush lips seemed ultimately inviting. His fingers touched her chin and his thumb slid over her bitten lips.

"No, you shouldn't." She answered halfheartedly. She removed his hand that touched her so lovingly and placed her hand on his chest pushing him away. Something seemed to have sparked in Kakashi's eyes and he placed his hand over hers when it landed on his chest.

"You've pushed me away once before. And I felt like it was alright if we just carried on what we had. To tell you the truth... the more you push me away, the more I want to be closer to you. It feels like everyone is trying to take you away from me. Danzo. Missions. ANBU. And now they stuck a handsome guy who happens to be my student so that I can't hurt him and who happens to be the look-alike of someone you loved."

Hinata was fighting the feeling inside her. Did she love this man? After all, he had been there to carry on her losing fight. He was there every time she fell. He was always there to save her. They had shared so many memories together. So many laughing and fun times, even painful and grueling times where they were on the brink of death. Maybe she loved him more than she realized.

"Kakashi... I cannot love you. I will never love you. Not the way others can love each other."

He just smiled at her, knowing that it was her answer all along, and it gave her waves of sadness that enveloped her body.

"Hinata..." he whispered her pure name and the scary feeling returned to her, haunting her body, as he positioned her to sit in his lap and she straddled him "But _can_ you stop me?"

Her breathing was beginning to labor and she moved closer to him, their noses touching.

"I'll kill you," Hinata answered against his lips.

Arms encircled her tiny frame with a sudden vice grip and she was pulled hard into his body. She let out a surprised gasp as her shaking hands grabbed the back of his shoulders and she could feel the broadness of his back she so wanted to taste. His strong arms encircled her tiny body right into his, one digging into her waist, pulling her pelvic into his, and the other on her whole back to her shoulders locking her in. She held onto him hard in return, never wanting to let go and sank her face into the crook of his neck as his buried itself into her sweet smelling hair. Kakashi breathed hard and she could feel him try so hard to contain all his overflowing emotions. For once, only once, did he finally hug her like a man would his lover.

She knew that if she said anything to break this moment, one of them would end up dead. She rather it be her than him. So she stayed silent and melted herself into his chest, trying to feel what love could have been. Just hugging him, feeling the touch of a human that she so wanted to know.

She didn't want to stop the heart that pounded so hard against her chest. This beautiful, brilliant, pounding heart that belonged to the man that loved her unconditionally.

BK

BK: -tears- Tissue anyone? -sniffles-


	9. Chapter 9

BK: So... I've been shipping NaruHina my whole life. Finally after 615 chapters... THERE'S PROGRESS! Woohoo! And a BOOHOO because Neji died. He was one of my favorite characters. I did cry, yes.

Anyways, since the fanfic PP is so long, I decided to update every week and with longer chapters. That way hopefully you guys can finish by the end of the year. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

And special thanks to my dedicated readers and reviewers who not only read PP, but also AAC and VR. You know who you are! ;)

And to Elizabeth who is anonymous. You long reviews make me happy. I don't know how you always know where to find my story in the big lot of other Naruto fanfics. But thanks for the support!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this fabulous plot of mine in PP.

BK

Sasuke found Hinata outside asleep on the balcony chair. It was a cold morning but when he felt the fallen heiress's cool forehead, it was as if she had warmth all night long and it had barely left her just minutes ago. She was wrapped in a jacket too big for her. He noticed the lack of clothes she wore, and though he admired her beautiful marred body, he admired her even more for all that she had put up with to have gained all those scars.

She blinked sleepily and smiled at him. The stormy and powerful eyes he saw in her the first time he met her in the hospital shone back at him. His hand flew back to him as to respect her space. He didn't know how but he felt obligated to stay there and listen to her. Her actions and movements, everything about her was mysterious and interesting.

"You're awake." He said rather pathetically as to start a little good morning. He wasn't too much a kind person enough to simply say those "Good Morning" words. He then decided he should apologize for his rudeness last night. She blinked at him as if she had forgotten all about it and waved it away when he apologized.

"It's not your fault Sasuke-san. It's only reasonable for you to... want to know more."

She looked hazily at the rising sun before continuing. The storm in her eyes starting to calm as the dark purple of it turned lighter.

"But we, the village and myself, can't trust you until you trust us. Last night, you searched for answers and I realized... if I tell you the truth... then everything should work out just fine." Hinata trailed off as if the night before answered her fears and she closed her eyes enjoying the warmth of the rising sun.

Sasuke regarded her with a new light. She didn't seem like a shrouded, untrusted, strange person that he saw before. She was Hinata. The light in her eyes, which he couldn't read before, now seem clear and bright. He was looking for Itachi to enact revenge, but if he could have the trust of Konoha again, it would by no means hinder him. Hinata, who seemed to be connected to many things, including his brother, would give him only more advantageous to destroy Itachi.

He crossed his arms and leaned into the doorway. Itachi. His dear brother. He lived for the day where he could finally sink his hands onto his neck to strangle him, poke his eyes out with his blade, watch him bleed in failure, and finally rid him of his existence. Nothing drove him more to live on than his brother's demise. In a way, perhaps he was thankful that Itachi had killed his whole family, it gave him a reason to live on, even when Sasuke felt like he was about to die all those times in the past. Just the thought of avenging his family... it was more than enough to spur the life in him.

BK

Kakashi knew Sasuke wouldn't leave the village soon. He probably came past Konoha in hopes of being captured. After all, Sasuke had no idea where Itachi was. The best place to gather information was to come back home and find clues. Now that Sasuke was placed with someone from the ANBU and Hinata, no less, it was all going according to his plan. Danzo's plan.

Sasuke was, as Kakashi called it, a genius. He knew what he wanted and how he would get there. He couldn't stay in a place too long. He was stoic, but that didn't mean he was mean, Sasuke merely saw the darker side of humanity. He would only talk when he needed to and when he did talk, it was to do something or answer back. Sasuke wasn't a bad guy or a bad person, he was just ambitious to the brink of madness. Kakashi knew that if Sasuke had to kill his comrade to achieve something, Sasuke would do it.

Sasuke had changed. He changed drastically. He could spit out words that could kill a person's self confidence. He could manipulate people. He had the power to do things. And worst of all, he was conscious about it and knew how to use it.

The case with Danzo and how he was butting into the Sasuke case arrangements, Kakashi didn't really have any idea about what it was specifically, but he knew that Sasuke was a crucial piece on the chessboard, and he also knew with a fact, that Hinata was perhaps the biggest factor on the board. But like all pieces, they existed to save the king, and if it meant sacrificing themselves, Kakashi knew that Hinata would die willingly to do so. It made him uncomfortable to even think about it.

He was a shinobi. He would die to save his village. Did that mean he had the luxury of dying to save someone he loved? Would you trade saving the world if it meant you could save one person?

He knew that if Hinata figured out something, she would do her best to save the village. If the king were not the village and its will of fire... and it was something else, Kakashi knew she would do something and stay alive to keep the village from disappearing even if she was duped.

That kept him from completely bursting into anger and staying at the uncomfortable level instead. If something happened... he would be there for her.

A burning sensation erupted from his chest and he coughed. His eyes widened as the sweet taste of poison emerged from his bile. Quickly he ran into the kitchen and drank as much water as he could, stripping away his clothes in the process to let the sweat of the accumulated poison seep out. He thought he was immune to Hinata's poison, he had been with her for as long as he could remember, but it proved wrong when the burning in his chest grew stronger running like fire in his veins.

He reached into the cabinet and knocking out some bottles in the process. Grabbing the green one that Hinata had prepared ahead of time in case of accidents, he drank down the antidote and felt the coolness evade his throat and calm the fire that was in his chest as his ragged breath reminded him how close to death he was in. He had hugged her... held her for one whole night. His hands still relished her bare skin and his chest yearned for her body to be pressed upon his, but this poison stung him. He laughed pathetically and sank down to the ground, his hand clutching the place where his heart started to relinquish the fire.

He whispered over and over again in his head that the pain was worth it. Perhaps he was trying to convince himself that holding her was no mistake. If he had not done so, he would have been still normal and still just looking at her from afar, free from her poisonous love, but he hugged her and held her instead.

He just couldn't hold it in any longer. He wanted her so badly, death itself seemed inviting. He wanted to be drunk from her kisses, he was sure she kissed like a goddess with that delicate tongue of hers, and her smooth hands would hold him like a hellcat as he rocked her away into a night of pleasure, her voice giving their reactions in sounds of submissive ecstasy to his name.

He had seen her do it. But not out of love, rather out of duty on missions.

But he wanted her to himself. He loved her and he was partly glad that no other man – other than the dead men she had killed, he corrected himself, had ever the honor of being touched by her dainty poisonous fingers besides himself.

He had touched her, knew how she felt against his body, and survived. This was enough. Enough for now.

BK

Hinata craved a human's touch. Any human's touch. Last night Kakashi gave her more than she could ever dream. She lied there on the balcony chair trying to hold in all the warmth that she had never tasted before. She held his jacket fast onto her and took in a deep breath of his scent. It was intoxicating.

The door opened and Hinata felt Sasuke's presence. He apologized to her, much to her surprise, and she only answered back after her experience last night. It was both the greatest and worst day of her life. She received a human touch, but in return she only dragged him in further into her poisonous web of death.

But she had told Kakashi the truth. If he did fall in love with her... she would kill him. And still, even with that icy answer, he boldly held her to his chest and did not let her go. He held on to her so tight... she could still feel his lingering touch on her waist. Her bare skin tingled and she felt warmness flowing through her veins. She wondered if this was what love was supposed to feel like.

"If I tell you the truth... then everything will work out. Because with the truth, you decide what you really want to do. Even if it means your own death."

Hinata said it as a double edged sword. She meant it both for Sasuke and Kakashi. And as with both, they answered her in a way that completely surprised her. Kakashi held her to him, willing to die for her, and Sasuke...

"Even with the truth, I will still kill Itachi. Even if everything he did was for good, I would still kill him. No excuse would be good enough to murder your whole family." His voice was strong and noble. Nothing of the sort that resembled the bad tempered and stoic Uchiha. His eyes dark and strong, unwilling to bend to anyone's will other than his own. Hinata smiled sadly.

Kakashi would die for her, but Sasuke... he would kill her. She had promised that the day she told Itachi she loved him... it was the day she would die. Hinata had many selfish wishes, but none were more prominent to her than that she would be the one to kill Itachi. And she promised to live until she told him her true feelings. Because she wanted to let Itachi, her first and only love, to know that the feeling of their love was mutual. She would die loving him and he would die loving her.

If it meant that Sasuke would kill Itachi first, then that only meant Hinata would have to find Itachi before he did or stall Sasuke. After all, she would only die if she told Itachi that she loved him. It did not mean that she would seek out to tell him. She wanted Itachi to live as long as possible. She wanted him to experience life as normally as he could. But she was selfish. Would she even let him live normally and let him marry someone else and have children with them? He held her heart in his hands and he had made his mark so clear in her life. She did not want him to forget her. If he had led a normal life, would she be able to watch from afar?

"Sasuke-san, I hope you know what you have decided and I hope you follow through with it."

She had said it as a sign of recognition to his steadfast decision, but what she really wanted to let him know was that if he was dead serious on killing Itachi, then Sasuke would also have to go through her.

She turned around and gave him an emotionless smile. Perhaps she should be treating Sasuke as if she were an ANBU on mission. After all, Sasuke had just declared war with her.

BK

Sasuke hit Naruto dead on in the stomach which sent him flying to the ground, but in a flash, as if the impact of the ground was nothing at all to his body, Naruto shot off and returned the favor giving Sasuke a taste of his own blood. Sasuke had been here for two weeks now.

Kakashi was originally supposed to come and train with Sasuke, but Naruto came instead in his place, giving her one of his beautiful signature smiles. She knew he must have been waiting forever to spar again with Sasuke even though Sasuke was still recovering. Hinata had an inkling that Kakashi didn't come – not because he was afraid to see her reaction to last night – but because she no doubt had poisoned him.

She frowned and lied her head on the table looking at the two shinobi spar. Naruto had all but started laughing as Sasuke could no longer keep up in his damaged body. She sat there at the table and watched them dance an intricate scene of battle and skill. Naruto was full of aggressiveness and power whilst Sasuke full of finesse and speed. It was as if she were watching a tiger and a hawk fight each other. One too fast for the other while the other one powered over him with raw strength.

She felt the thirst to join in and display her skills as well, but withheld that desire. That emotion belonged to the fierce ANBU Hinata. She was nothing but the recently promoted heiress that her clan had disowned. She squeezed her hand into a tight ball and it started to shake. Her fingernails dug into her skin and when she felt that it had finally cut into her pale hands, she released it to look at her clawed palm. The ANBU Hinata that wanted to fight and help protect her village, wanted to claw herself out and show the world that she was more than what anyone had ever expected. But Hinata had to hold her in. She couldn't afford to let loose such a dangerous person into anyone's life. She could poison them all on accident... like she did Kakashi.

She banged her head against the table and thought of how Kakashi was doing. He was probably dead sick from her poison. Pale and perhaps sweating from the fever that must have developed. She knew how the person she poisoned looked like. She had several cases in the past where she wasn't as careful as she was today. They always took to a fever, weakened, and turn coldly pale with their lips blue as if they couldn't get enough oxygen. Tsunade had to create antidotes to counteract her own poison. Tsunade loved her dearly and she felt sadness for her, but Tsunade wouldn't push her away either. She kept Hinata in the village and treated her like any other shinobi. Hinata was thankful for that love because it meant she could be around the people she loved.

But right now, she wanted badly to see Kakashi. She wanted to take care of him and nurse him back to health. But she could not. If she were to go, she would only make things worse.

Quietly, she mused to herself, "Have I become obsessed with him?"

A loud thump shocked Hinata as she saw Sasuke slumping into the seat across the table from her.

"Naruto? The idiot could probably care less about you." Sasuke said bluntly, his voice raspy from the little spar that he took a little too far. Naruto was dunking his head into the river and suddenly jumped in to cool himself.

Hinata frowned even deeper and her eyes furrowed as she looked at Sasuke.

"You don't really have anything nice to say, do you?"

He raised an eyebrow at her and his hand reached out to her water bottle. Jolting, Hinata grabbed it first and held it to her chest. He gave her a look.

"Maybe I was mean last night, but I should have some water. I'm a recovering shinobi that just went through intense physical therapy."

Hinata shook her head and motioned to use the water fountain at the end of the training field. He sighed loudly and attempted to get up only to sink back into his seat.

"Forget it. I can barely move."

He took to observing her instead and she felt his piercing stare lock into her soul. Hinata looked away to avoid such an intense stare, blood rising fast to her face. No matter how much she trained in the field of seduction and romance, she could not stop herself from blushing when any man looked at her as intensely as Sasuke. She didn't feel comfortable with someone who looked so much like Itachi staring at her so strongly. He was already so handsome to start off with.

"You never smile do you?" He suddenly asked.

Hinata tilted her head at his question. Smile?

"I do." She answered simply. Sasuke only countered her statement the moment she replied.

"Genuine smiles. You always frown. Like you're always worried."

Gently she turned to look at him. He was genuinely curious. She couldn't help but give him a little smile just because of that. He was the first person to have said that. Perhaps they were spending too much time together. Did she frown that much? She didn't want wrinkles too early.

"See? Made you smile. It's not that hard. Even I can do it."

And with that sentence, his perfectly lined white teeth showed as he gave her a completely genuine smile. It highlighted the beauty of his sculpted face and dark eyes that shone brighter than any star.

"It's a nice day. I got to finally train and get out of the apartment." He said a bit afterwards.

She saw that he was still smiling. Apparently, Sasuke who was a simple man that needed only the necessities, was also a man that enjoyed life with everyday things. She felt her smile grow wider and she let out a little laughter, her own white teeth showing.

Sasuke chuckled with her, knowing that she was amused by how simple he was, and suddenly he paused halfway because her laughing voice jingled like music in the air. He abruptly wanted to capture a still image of her laughing into his mind. He made her laugh. _He_ did. And by just being himself, he didn't need to joke or even try. And she wasn't one of those annoying girls that threw themselves at him, she was one who was extremely reserved.

He decided that he liked her laugh and even more, he liked her smile. He wondered what it was that made her so afraid to touch people. Or be around them in general. She wasn't different from any of them. She was the heiress. She was beautiful. She was a shinobi that did her missions without fail. He knew that many men would have fallen for her by now. Even if he was critical, he could see that she had many qualities that even the best would envy. Her pale beautiful neck that was always hidden by her hair, but that he saw once when she came out of the shower. The elongated arms and legs that were soft like flower petals, but covered in bandages. Those dainty, thin fingers that were skillful and exact, though never touched anyone. And those stormy eyes that were the calm before the storm. If unleashed, Sasuke knew she would be powerful.

Hinata noticed that Sasuke had stopped laughing with her. With a smile still on her face, she asked him what was wrong.

"Your smile... how many people have seen it?" He asked.

She couldn't help herself, Sasuke was being kind and she wanted to treasure the rare moment. With her small smile, she answered him as best she could.

"Why... I suppose only a few?"

A smile appeared on his face again and she suddenly wanted the trees and leaves to fall down and hide them both. His smile... it entranced her. How long has it been since she had seen him smile? He never smiled either did he? He gave a low laughter which tingled her belly. She started to realize... Sasuke was a man. He was no longer that little boy that she used to watch over. His hands were large and his fingers were elegantly long. His chest was broad and strong. His shoulders... they seemed so stable and square. His collar bone stood clear and his Adam's apple moved when his deep voice rang in husky little laughs. His jaw bone stood out and framed him as some Greek god. His hair and dark bright eyes decorated him as some mysterious, handsome young gentleman that seemed to call to her from the night. When he wasn't being Sasuke the Avenger... he became a man. A man so different from all she had seen. Sasuke leaned his carefully sculpted face into his strong hands and suddenly spoke.

"Do you know how many men would do anything to make your smile land on their lips and get drunk off your kiss?"

Hinata blushed instantaneously. Not only did he say something that made her feel warm and special, a strange sensation of want filled her body. It flooded into her like some foreign liquid that made her dizzy. She had just finished analyzing Sasuke as a man and he bluntly tells her about her lips!

"W-wh-what?!"

He blinked quickly and then his eyebrows furrowed. Had he just said that out loud?! Sasuke's mouth opened as if he just couldn't believe what came out of his mouth and he started to sputter, tripping over his words like an inexperienced man caught flirting.

"Wh-what? I mean – I meant that – I – I just – Agh!"

He ended with a frustrated yell and jumped out of his seat to the water fountain. Halfway there, he changed course and headed to the river, jumping in with Naruto and sending a wave of the cold water over Naruto's head. A bout of yelling followed after and then another fight assumed.

Hinata who had just witnessed a strange Sasuke laughed and slowly, she touched her lips. Men wanted to taste her lips? Those poisonous deathly lips? If he knew the truth... would he still wonder if men wanted her? Hinata flushed even redder and she felt like maybe she should have wore nicer clothes or at least comb her wavy hair so that it'd be straight.

BK

BK: And that's that! Guys, I wanted to say this: thanks for all the support!


	10. Chapter 10

BK: Alright! New Year's Gift! I hope you're all doing well and make sure your New Year's resolution is easy to obtain! You're all in for a twist here!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

BK

Kakashi felt weak. He gasped for air and he wandered into his kitchen for water. It had been a few days already. He forgot to deliver Hinata some of the poisonous plants. Gulping down the cold water, he let out a loud sigh and sucked in some fresh air as he opened the balcony door to his apartment.

A knock from the door startled him. He wasn't expecting anyone. Maybe Hinata had come to check up on him?

He moved quickly to the door just in case. Just before he opened the door, he checked quickly to see if he looked fine. He was still pale, but he hadn't lost any weight or look like he had a fever. He grabbed his mask and put it back on before opening the door.

"Kakashi."

Danzo stood on the other side of the door. Kakashi was surprised. Danzo. It was Danzo. Instantly, Kakashi opened the door and let him in.

"Danzo-san."

Danzo stepped in quickly and sat down one of the two chairs that decorated his bare living room. He gave Kakashi a look that suggested he knew what Kakashi had just tried. He laughed loudly much to Kakashi's chagrin.

"Your face is pale Kakashi."

Kakashi moved slowly to the chair in front of Danzo and sat. He raised an eyebrow and just smiled.

"Duties of an ANBU. A mission is a mission."

Danzo smirked. He couldn't believe how far the famous Hatake Kakashi would go to complete a mission. Apparently, he would go far enough to almost kill himself. Danzo mused over it and his smirk turned into a hollow laughter that filled Kakashi's apartment.

"You are our finest ANBU yet. Better than Hinata. But I suppose she has more morals than you. She saves children and people that are innocent. You would kill if it was an order, now wouldn't you?"

Kakashi shrugged. After all, his body did not adorn any scars of punishments like Hinata's.

"An order is an order. A person who cannot obey a command is useless."

Danzo laughed again loudly.

"Good! I thought perhaps you were starting to fall in love with that poisonous girl. After all, she is useless according to your beliefs. I keep her around for only one mission. It's difficult, but she's not one to fail me either. And she's the only one to really be able to accomplish it. Even if I sent you, you'll die. And you're much too important a piece on the chessboard to be used like her who is merely a pawn that supports us, the bigger picture."

Kakashi moved slightly in his chair. Mission? This was the first he heard of it. Danzo must have caught on to his curious stare.

"You are interested in her mission?" Danzo questioned Kakashi.

"She is still a comrade until I kill her."

Danzo chuckled. Kakashi was still like his father. They both treasured friends. Perhaps Kakashi wasn't that valuable a piece. He needed people that would do his bidding without opposition of any sort. But telling him her mission won't hinder his plans.

"Hinata has to find Hattori, the _Man that Never Dies_."

Kakashi's back straightened and he whispered it to himself, "Man that never dies?"

Danzo smirked and nodded.

"This man, Hattori, regenerates. Every cut, every puncture, every jutsu that scratches him or dives deep into his body, it all regenerates back. He can't die. I met him a long time ago. Long before he massacred a whole village. And then, just four years ago, I saw him again. He did not change. Whereas I aged to an old man, he has slowly grown into a man of your age. I want Hinata to find him and bring me the Scroll of Regeneration."

Kakashi listened to Danzo's plan. He was sure it was more elaborate than what he had just told him. But Danzo was not one to tell the whole plan. He was sure that he was also a part of Hinata's mission, though indirectly. However, Kakashi couldn't shake it off. Why would Danzo want the Scroll of Regeneration? For himself? After all, Danzo assigned Kakashi to kill Hinata.

If Hinata gives the Scroll of Regeneration to Danzo and then Kakashi had to kill her, wouldn't that leave Danzo with the scroll and no one to stop him? And Sasuke's eyes... Danzo threatened to carve them out of Sasuke's head if Sasuke harmed the village in any way. To add to that, Sasuke was placed with the person that trouble came to with just a touch and was supposed to fall in love with! Sasuke would surely harm the village when Kakashi killed Hinata after she completed the mission! What was Danzo planning? What was his _true_ purpose?

Before he could say anything, Danzo interrupted him.

"I see you're doing well on the mission. Has Hinata fallen for you? It won't take long until she finds that man and gets the Scroll of Regeneration. Until then you have to watch over her and Sasuke. If Sasuke starts to fall for her, then even better. His death means more to Konoha than you think. Hinata is a woman who is skilled in the art of seduction, I know you know this to be true. Eventually, she'll start to mix Sasuke up with Itachi and the Uchiha's death will come. Just keep in mind... do not kill Hinata until she finishes that mission."

He gave Kakashi a satisfied smile and waited for Kakashi to report how his mission was going. Kakashi stood up and then entered his kitchen. Coming back, he held a bottle to Danzo's face. It was the green bottle that held the antidote to Hinata's poison.

"I need more of these. Her poison has grown stronger. If I do more than what I did last time, it will be my death. I can barely touch her without getting sick. The antidote needs to be stronger. Much stronger."

Danzo stared at the bottle and then at Kakashi. He gave him a sickening smile.

"I see. So you touched her... Gauging by how pale you are and that you haven't sent her any poison, I must say she must have been either naked or you are no longer as immune to her as you used to be."

Kakashi poised a smile. Danzo was a sick man. Hinata killed men using her body, but what Danzo wanted him to do wasn't so different either. Kakashi's was worst, he was going to kill a woman that he made fall in love him. As far as he knew, Hinata never forced anyone to love her. She always watched from afar because she couldn't help but love everyone.

The bottle in his hands suddenly cracked and the glass he clenched so hard onto, cut into his palm letting the blood flow freely. Danzo backed away in concern.

"Make sure you clean that blood. It may still be poisonous because of Hinata. And that bottle... I'll get you a few more, apparently it's meddling with your mind. Remember Kakashi, Hinata is a menace to Konoha. She grows more poisonous everyday. Sooner or later, we'll have to kill her. Never forget where your alliance belongs to."

He gave Kakashi a grim smile and then left through the door. Kakashi let out a deep breath and squeezed his hands even harder, letting the glass deeply embed itself into his bloody palm. The pain of it felt better than the pain of his mission. He was going to one day kill his beloved partner.

BK

Hinata hadn't received any poison plants yet. She wondered why she had to keep eating them. She felt that it was only making her more poisonous. Slowly and gradually, she was becoming more and more of a monster that would only bring more harm than good. She could control the poison that leaked out, but she could not control the poison that was embedded in her tears, sweat, or blood.

Danzo was sitting in front of her. Sasuke was spending the day with Naruto and meeting with the Konoha nine. She excused herself to go back home and redress in bandages before joining them. Naruto had insisted that she just go with them, but Sasuke who had noticed her tendency to avoid touching people without the bandages on, told Naruto to back off. There was an awkward silence until Naruto started laughing and gave Sasuke a look. Naruto told Hinata to take her time. They were just going to eat ramen.

When Hinata was just finished putting on her bandages, Danzo came in. Hinata kneel on one knee before standing up and inviting him in. Now he was sitting in the chair that Hinata marked as Sasuke's, as to not poison him by sharing the same chair, and sat across from him.

"Danzo-san, what is it?"

Hinata was concerned. She still had a long time until she finished both the Sasuke mission and the Hattori mission. Danzo, however, just looked at her and handed her the poisonous plants she had been wondering about. They were poisonous vines.

"Hinata, if I told you that you were a menace to Konoha... would you kill yourself to spare them?"

Hinata took the poisonous vines and stared at them, unwilling to look at Danzo in the eyes. What was going on?

"I have to tell you... your poison is getting too strong. You learned to control the poison that seeped out as miasma, but you cannot control the liquidation of it. The poison you now produce is too potent. Sooner or later... you may hurt someone you love with just an accidental touch. I am asking you... would you kill yourself to save the rest?"

Hinata closed her eyes and thought. Her poison? It was getting too strong? What should she do? She did not want to die. Even if she hurt someone, they would recover if she only briefly touched them. Of course she would go far away if her poison was too strong that it would start to kill with just a touch. But to kill herself? That was absurd.

Danzo seemed to have picked up on her thoughts. With a more sophisticated tone, he told her more specifically what he was asking.

"I am asking that would you kill yourself if you accidentally killed the one person that you loved the most in the world."

Hinata answered automatically.

"Yes. I would."

Danzo smiled, but Hinata couldn't guess as to why. She had already promised that the day she would die was when she told Itachi that she loved him back. The kiss that she would give him would of course kill him and because she couldn't go on living if he died, she would kill herself too.

He stood up and brushed himself off. He asked her if she had any questions. She did.

"Can't I just neutralize my poison? Or stop eating these poisonous plants? Wouldn't that make me less poisonous?"

Danzo stood there solemn and silent. With a low voice he answered her.

"I'm afraid that won't work. You see... if you don't have poison in your system... well, you will die. Your own poison will invade the cells that are less poisonous. If you neutralize your poison, it will only backfire because you can't keep it basic forever when it is at its foundation, very acidic. When it is no longer neutral, it will come back more poisonous and your body will not be able to handle it. Nothing except that... if you somehow found a way to stop all your cells at once to become neutral and then take the poison out of your body."

Hinata stared at him. So he knew. She had tried. Tried everything. With a sad smile, she nodded her head in thanks. Danzo smiled sadly back and he left.

A few moments went by in silence and soon darkness invaded her apartment as night dawned. The moonlight shone into the room from the balcony and Hinata, who was excited to see her dear friends, cried. Slowly, she unwrapped the bandages that she had wrapped so carefully just hours ago. It was late. It wouldn't look good if she arrived so long after she had promised to come back in just a few minutes.

Her tears fell slowly at her first. One by one down her face as she chewed on the disgusting poisonous vines that she hated. Thinking of Kakashi and how he brought her sweet flowers only made her tears fall faster. She had poisoned him and now he was sick. She didn't even go and see him. And finally the tears came like a dam that had broken under pressure. If she went on like this, how much longer until she could interact with people anymore? How long until she would have to leave? She didn't want to hurt anyone. She just wanted to be normal. She wanted a normal life with friends that she could touch and laugh truly with.

The tears fell from her like water from a full cup. Her nose began to stuff and she started to sniffle. She grabbed for a tissue, but when she wiped her tears, the poison from the tears had started to eat away the poor, flimsy tissue. Hinata cried louder and she cover her face with her hands.

Words started to resound in her head.

Monster!

Go and Die!

You can never save anyone!

You're a murderous machine!

You can't even touch a person!

The one you love ran away from you!

With a loud scream, Hinata shook her head and she stood up, heading to the bathroom. Yanking away the shower curtains, she turned on the water and blasted it on cold. Dumping herself into the cold water that ran down harshly onto her face, she scrubbed fiercely at herself, wanting to purge herself of the poison that ate everyone and everything she loved away, but herself.

This poison. She wanted to use it as an advantage to help Konoha. But she was doing more harm than good. Now everything that she worked so hard for was stabbing her in the back. How much longer could she stay here? She would have to leave. She already hurt Kakashi. It was about time she left. Sasuke came to the village already. The Akatsuki broke up. Orichimaru was dead. Everyone lived in peace and if she lived with them, she would only create chaos.

Hinata felt her skin burn and smart from the cold water. She was surprise she could still feel anything at all, the cold water was supposed to numb her.

With a dead thump onto the shower head board, Hinata finally decided what she was going to do.

She laughed, half dead and feeling empty, and got out of the shower dripping wet. She needed to pack. She needed her weapons. She needed her clothes and gear.

She needed to see her family once more.

BK

It was late. Around midnight or so when she arrived on the Hyugga Compound. Knocking on the gate, she was greeted by Neji.

"Hinata-sama! What are you doing? It's late, I thought you would be at the gathering for Sasuke's return?"

Hinata smiled sadly at him.

"So they haven't finished?"

He shook his head.

"No. I came back early. I have to help Hanabi-sama with her training. It's time we select a leader. The branches are saying that by next year, she should be ready."

He gave her a dejected look as if all the news he was giving out were bad ones. However, Hinata only smiled back, quite relieved.

"Really? They approve of her? That's great news."

Neji furrowed his eyebrows and then spoke quietly.

"I know that you are disowned... but you are still family to me Hinata-sama. And only your father and I know that you are an ANBU. I don't understand why you were disowned. In my opinion, you who have the best judgment and love for people should be the clan head."

He gave her his best smile and Hinata couldn't help but tear up a little. Her cousin Neji, the only one who she knew in ANBU besides Kakashi, rarely smiled. So when he did, she smiled back. His face, even in the dark flushed with pink at her reaction.

"Erm... Hinata-sama. Are you here to see someone?"

Hinata nodded.

"Yes. I want to see my father. I am leaving for a mission and I want to say some things before I go."

Neji who was half way done opening the gate suddenly stopped her.

"Mission? Hinata-sama... you're going alone?"

Hinata quickly shook her head for a lie. Neji's strict posture again relaxed as he opened the gate fully.

"Oh, that's a relief. If you had no partner, I wouldn't mind going with you."

Hinata just smiled. She couldn't tell him the truth, he'll never let her go. Even before when they were younger, they had developed a sort of bond that was based on protecting each other and the clan. Today, that promise was still being upheld by Neji and today, it also was going to be broken by Hinata. Walking towards the compound, Hinata felt like she forgot something. Looking back at Neji, she broke into a run and hugged him.

Neji's eyes flew wide open. Hinata was hugging him! He was never one to hug, nor was his dear cousin, so when her arms flew around him and pulled him close, he awkwardly gave a hug back. Hinata smiled in relief. She was so glad she came.

"Neji... I love you. Please take care of the clan in my place."

Neji blushed even harder and he nodded.

"Of course, it's only expected. And I... uh... love you too."

Hinata jumped up and down a little in happiness and then bowed to him.

"Thank you for all these years Neji."

And with that, she took off to her father's room.

BK

"Hinata? Come in."

Hinata had just barely entered the room when her father's voice echoed through his private house. She smiled. Her father still remembered her chakra. She opened the sliding door and stepped in. Sitting and bowing down, her forehead touching the ground, she looked up at her father. He smiled at her and her heart warmed.

"Father!" Hinata exclaimed. Moving closer to him, she sat down and opened her bag. Her father looked at her quizzically.

"What is it Hinata? Are you doing well? I know you insisted on moving out and living your own life... but your condition. I was afraid it would hinder you. If you are here for help, I am more than happy to provide my guidance."

Hinata just shook her head. In all her life, she had never received anything but a locked box from her mother. Hinata did not have the key to it and she could never see what was inside even with her Byakugan. It was pitch black. Her mother must have been a great shinobi with many knowledge on the Hyugga clan.

"I came to deliver mother's gift back. I believe... some miscellaneous things of importance to her. I have never been able to open the box, no matter how hard I tried. So I am going to return it and request that you keep it safe father and give it to Hanabi the day she is selected clan head. I believe... that only clan heads can open that box and since I have been disowned and unable to ever fully lead the clan, I wish to return it. I am going on a mission. This mission... I may not return. I want to thank you for loving such a difficult child as myself. And to tell you that this poisonous body, though it may seem to you a curse, is a gift to protect this clan and the village that we reside in."

Hinata's tears started to fall. She did not want her father to realize that she had started to dread her body for its poisonous love to others. He looked at graceful movements as she took the box out and place it slowly in front of how, bowing her head in the process. Her father's eyebrows had furrowed and he accepted the box.

"Daughter... I want you to know something. The clan reveres you as a great leader even though they do not know who you really are or what your accomplishments are. I think that you may have struck a chord within them that you have left to protect them. We all hoped that you would one day take the clan under your wing. But to protect you and the clan, you left to make it easier on me. I want to tell you that I love you very much. If indeed you do not return back to us safely from this mission, I want you to know that... you still have a home."

Hinata took in a deep breath and smiled at her father.

"Thank you."

Her father's eyebrows were still knitted together. He was conflicted that even after all this time, he could do nothing to help his daughter. Now she was leaving to complete a dangerous mission and perhaps never come back. He reached out to her and patted her head like he did when she was smaller.

"I don't deserve a thanks. I want to thank you for being in my life."

BK

BK: So... the love between Kakashi and Hinata... is it real? What say you readers? And Hinata... when will the day come when she find out the truth of everything? And Danzo... and Sasuke... and this mysterious OC named Hattori? I think we're reaching the turning point so hold on for the ride!


	11. Chapter 11

BK: My dear readers... I've twisted you around my fingers, haven't I? But that's a sign for me to keep on writing. Many thanks for that. When I feel like I have no inspiration or I don't want to do anything, I come back, look at your reviews and just open the document and start typing away.

I'm glad you are conflicted with Kakashi. I know he's awesome, manga, anime, and my story aside, but... it is a SasukeHinata story. I always write the other guy someone better. Tch, shame on me.

To **Elizabeth**: Nothing in the anime or manga pertains to my story. The confrontation you speak of did not happen in my story. HOWEVER, the confrontation you all wish for is coming up!

And I want to thank **BlackIrishHawk **for reading a lot of my fanfics. You're awesome.

And for **Yuri-Hime-Chan**, I liked what you said. I was trying to find chemical reasons and stuff.

And for **A Crazed Clerk**, read on. You'll see. :)

And for **mimihere**, thanks for you review. It made me laugh and I posted the way you curse in FB as something funny and cute.

And for **Busumeushi**, are you a SasuHina fan or KakaHina fan? Just kidding, read on! Ahaha!

And for **Hin4-ch4n**, yes... the moment I read your comment... I barely realized how lonely I made Hinata. Then I thought, "Whoa... maybe I should be a bit kinder to Hinata-chan. She is my favorite female character." But fear not, read on.

And for **kyuiibii-chan**, thank you.

To my **Reviewers**: I hope you are ready for this chapter.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. AND I DON'T WANT TO.

BK

Hinata was already deep into the woods when she left Konoha. She left a message at the ANBU headquarters that she was leaving on the mission. She wanted Kakashi to assume the caretaker position of Sasuke's case. She also put in the letter to Danzo that she had planned to move out of Konoha. She gave the letter to a fellow ANBU who was just about to leave to his own mission. Hinata asked if he could give it to Danzo before he left and he agreed.

So now, she was traveling to the village down south near the swamps. It was where she had found the rapist last mission. She would start there for clues on Hattori and then she would proceed to find him.

The village was not far. She could get there at late noon if she kept the pace. It would tire her but she had more than enough money on her to spend the night at whatever cavern they had. She had packed everything she needed to live out of Konoha should she finish the mission. It was a huge canvas duffel bag that held all her weapons, gear, survival kits, and money. It weighed her down but she was no longer the fallen heiress Hinata, she was the ANBU Hinata. And this one would not let a duffel bag hinder her in a mission.

It was two in the morning now. The moon shone brighter than if she stood at her balcony. She suddenly felt lonely with no partner at her side and hoped she would reach the village sooner. She picked up her pace even more. The village, though not far, was very swampy and always humid. It only had two seasons: summer and winter. It was either raining all day in winter or humid and hot all summer. The village was founded right next to a lake that dried up in the summer and flooded when it rained. When she had found the rapist, it was a raining day. She hoped it that today was one of the rare days that it didn't rain on.

BK

Sasuke woke up. Still groggy, he headed to the kitchen and got a glass of water to drink. Hinata never showed up last night and when he came home, he didn't find her. Of course he didn't try her room. She avoided human touch and he was pretty sure she would disable him if he went in there either by legs or arms. He was still recovering. Though his cells have all healed, his chakra had not returned to its full potential.

It was late in the morning and he went to knock on Hinata's door. No one answered. He tried a couple of times. Again, no one answered. Suspicious, he opened the door despite his respect towards her odd behavior to human touch.

It was a dark room. The window was closed and the blinds were turned to cut off any light that tried to enter her room. There was one small bed that looked rarely used and full rows of cabinets and tables to occupy the rest of the room. Carefully, he turned the blinds to let the light in and ventured into her room. He tested the cabinets and it opened easily. What he saw inside surprised him.

It was full of kunai arranged from biggest to smallest. They were deadly sharp and were in all shapes and sizes. Hinata was a short range fighter. He did not expect to see so many kunai. Especially since she shouldn't know how to use half of them.

He opened the next cabinet. This one surprised him even more. It was seals and scrolls. They all had her blood and writing on it. She was a summoner... a summoner of birds. Like Itachi. And not only that, these scrolls weren't just basic Hyugga scrolls, what she had were scrolls that belonged to other villages and clans.

His hands shook and he opened two cabinets at the same time. What he saw shocked him speechless.

They held katanas and shukrins of the size only skilled ninja could ever hope to use. And behind all the various swords and stars, he saw the ANBU mask and gear. Slick gray and dark pants. Special geta shoes for silence and metal gloves and shin guards for protection.

With a snarl and his brain clicking all the information he obtained, he ripped open the last cabinet.

Bundles of bandages laid at the bottom, rolled up and each taped with a special name: light, thick, absorbent, water resistant, easily ripped, and missions. The ANBU mask stood at the top. It was the mask of an owl. Itachi's old ANBU mask.

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief.

"What? It can't be... Hinata is an ANBU? She was Itachi's ANBU partner?!"

His voice shook from shock and anger. How long had she been hiding it? Six, no eight? No, ten?! She must have been ANBU longer than that if she were ANBU partners with Itachi. How come she was able to slip pass him? He should have seen through her the very moment he laid eyes on her!

Anger shook throughout his body. Hinata must have known about everything that Konoha wanted to do to him. She must have also known about Itachi's whereabouts. They were playing with him from the very start. They want to tame him and they made sure of it by assigning an ANBU that caught his attention. He knew that assigning a female to take care of him was suspicious enough, but they probably wanted her to make him fall in love with her! After all, every man that looked at her wanted to bed her! He seethed in anger to even have thought of liking her thoughtfulness and the way she smiled. It was all a trap and he nearly fell into it.

Knocking the cabinet over, he slammed opened the door and made his way over to the Hokage building. He had something to take care of. He needed to make Hinata tell him where Itachi was.

BK

The flare of chakra ignited his body as it was sparked from his intense anger. He felt it run through his body like fire and it burned his barely recovered cells. He didn't care though. He needed to see Tsunade and he needed to find Hinata.

He brushed pass all the people that ran into him. Papers flew about and people shouted as he shoved them away. When he reached the top, Naruto stood in his way.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing?! You can't just come in and strut around like you own the place! You're still under -"

He was caught off as Sasuke's fist slammed into Naruto's face.

"I need to see the Hokage. Hinata has disappeared and I can't find her anywhere."

Naruto snarled at him.

"What the hell Teme!? What's wrong with you? Maybe she wanted a day away from you!"

Sasuke sighed and pushed passed him to open the door. Naruto stepped forward to try and block the door even though it was already half open.

"Teme! They're in a meeting! You can't -"

The door finally made it wide open and all was silent as everyone stared at Sasuke who barged in. He saw three immediate people that he was searching for: Tsunade, Danzo... and Kakashi.

"I see that you have found that Hinata has disappeared," Danzo had merely stated. Naruto's mouth opened as Sasuke pushed the door closed and Naruto hit the floor.

"Are you coming in future Hokage?" Tsunade asked rather annoyed. She seemed to be irritated by Danzo's presence. Naruto scurried to stand up and when he did, he dusted himself off as if this was an everyday occurrence.

Now with five people in the room and the door closed firmly, Danzo spoke again.

"We couldn't find you this morning Sasuke. It seems you have found out that Hinata is... an ANBU."

Naruto's mouth again dropped open. Sasuke scoffed at Danzo as he shoved Naruto away and walked forwards.

"So you hid her? Where is she?" Sasuke asked, his tone very annoyed by Danzo's appearance as well.

Danzo raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Tsunade, who in turn looked at Kakashi. She answered Sasuke.

"Don't take it to heart Uchiha. ANBU does what it is told. That is why I am afraid I have to answer your rather rude accusation as a negative. We do not know where Hinata is. We thought you would."

Kakashi laughed and suddenly spoke to Tsunade.

"Sasuke doesn't know where she is. He was with the Konoha nine last night. I'm sure she should have left some letter at the ANBU headquarters."

Danzo suddenly added in his piece as well.

"I was not present there. I was somewhere else. And the ANBU that was there yesterday left for a mission this morning. He won't be back until three or five days' time."

Tsunade sighed and thumped her head with the back of her hand.

"You mean to tell me that we have lost an ANBU simply because another one forgot to give you the message?!"

Danzo grimaced.

"I'm afraid so."

Sasuke snarled at him.

"I thought ANBU were the best shinobi! Hand picked by the elders themselves! What if she ran away?"

Kakashi turned immediately to face Sasuke.

"What do you mean she ran away?"

Kakashi's voice was lined with a faint feeling of concern. Sasuke smiled almost rudely at him, his hands starting to rise, and his voice took on a sarcastic, sneering voice.

"What? Your girlfriend disappeared? How do suppose we find her then? I'm all for helping."

Danzo looked to Sasuke's outspoken statement as if to shush him. Naruto's voice suddenly entered the rising argument.

"What do you mean girlfriend? You're an ANBU Kakashi? What have you been doing with Hinata-chan?"

Tsunade yelled to stop the mass of noises that started to rise from their bickering as Naruto was starting to get closer to Kakashi and Sasuke was fuming with overbearing anger.

"STOP!"

She glared at Danzo.

"What has ANBU been doing under your command Danzo? I thought ANBU worked to protect the village. What is it that you placed Sasuke under Hinata? What is it now that Kakashi, who has never expressed any type of romantic behavior to anyone, is now romancing Hinata? What are you doing Danzo?! We all know about _her_ condition!"

Danzo looked as if he were about to falter, but then his face stilled and he talked in a low and controlled tone. Sasuke looked at Tsunade and Naruto looked over at Danzo. Condition?

"The question that needs to be answered here is where is Hinata the ANBU. She has disappeared for reasons unknown. We need to bring her back. When she is back, you can ask me anything you want. She is a crucial piece to Konoha's safety."

Naruto pointed his finger at Danzo.

"Your words seem slippery Danzo. Hinata may have ran away because of you. I may have just found out some disturbing news today, but that doesn't mean I don't know what you're capable of."

Tsunade had stood up by now and pushed Naruto's hand down. She rubbed her temples.

"Regardless, what we need to do now is find Hinata. She may be in danger. After all, she is the fallen heiress of the Hyugga clan. They cannot brand her forehead like branch members. And to top it off, she is a very skilled shinobi that is probably being hunted down by the remnants of Akatsuki."

She motioned Kakashi and Sasuke to the front of her and looked at them seriously.

"I, the fifth Hokage of Konoha, order a mission to bring back a missing nin of Konoha. Her name is Hyugga, Hinata. I want her back alive. This mission will be given to Kakashi, ANBU and his partner Sasuke."

Kakashi spoke up.

"What? Sasuke? He'll take off the moment -"

Tsunade raised her hand to stop him. She grabbed Sasuke's hand that was decorated with the same intricate designs as Hinata's. The Enclosing Jutsu.

"You need him Kakashi. This Jutsu can tell him where Hinata is, just as Hinata can use hers to find Sasuke. And don't worry about him running off. He can't do that. I am going to give you the same mark. Should Sasuke run away, you may kill him with this mark."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You mean to tell me that I have no choice but to die finding Hinata?" Sasuke's threatening voice shuddered in anger.

Tsunade shook her head.

"No. This is your first mission back as a Konoha shinobi. Should Hinata have died, Kakashi would take over as your caretaker. I see no problem in giving him the same mark."

Kakashi grimaced as Sasuke scowled. Sasuke shot them both dirty looks. So they had plan on strapping him down to Konoha.

"I accept this mission. Let's find her whereabouts." Kakashi said hurriedly.

Naruto stepped in and spoke to him. His face finally turning serious and something flared in his sea foam blue eyes. He would never let any of his friends disappear like that. Certainly not Hinata, the only person who truly loved him for who he was.

"That mark. I created it. My mom and dad were people who created seals. I want to explain to you how crucial it is that you not use the mark too much. Though Tsunade told you that it will lead you to Hinata, the truth is that your mark won't be as strong as hers since you're a third party. You can only tell where she roughly is. And second, to activate the seal, you must use your own chakra to flow into the mark to use it. Since you are the mandate and Sasuke is the receiver, when you use it, Sasuke will suffer from petrification from ice... and so will Hinata. I'm afraid I didn't think of three people using the mark. So if Sasuke feels that the ice is freezing him to death, please also take it to mind that Kakashi, you'll also be hurting Hinata."

Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows at his young student. He was awed by this student who used to be so young and idiotic.

"What if Hinata uses the mark? Isn't she one of the mandates?"

Naruto nodded, his face getting ever so grim.

"That means you will experience the pain of petrification."

Sasuke scoffed and broke into a choking laughter.

"I'm surprised at how much you've grown Naruto. I can't believe you would create a seal that could potentially kill me and not the other two who will only suffer from the pain."

Naruto frowned at him.

"I will be Hokage. Sometimes I have to think of the whole village, not just one person. Hinata is part of the village and she thinks of the future for it. I'm sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke gave Naruto a strained smile of recognition. So Naruto had grown up. Whilst Sasuke was chasing after a man that may as well be dead.

"Fine. I'll help Kakashi find her. What are you going to do with me getting out of the village? Last time I tried, I almost died."

Danzo smiled there, finally making his appearance.

"I'm afraid we'll just have to push you through since we don't have Hinata, the original mandate, to open the force field. Please bear with the pain. There _is_ one weak spot that we have found. We can push you through there. You won't die though you'll probably be close to it."

Sasuke gave Danzo a dirty look. Apparently, he would have to go through hell first before he could even begin to find Hinata.

BK

Hinata had just reached the village outskirts when something cold erupted throughout her body. Her eyes widened and she let out an excruciating yell of pain. Doubling over, she felt as if her body was freezing to death, she started to shudder, her hands shaking uncontrollably, and her vision started to blur. What was happening? What was going on? She held her hands to her face and saw that the seal was being activated. It shined an eerie icy blue light and she saw that the ice stemmed from the seal. It was starting envelop her body in ice. Her hands were already turning blue. Hinata started to gasp, her breath coming out as little smoke in the already raining, cold day.

Was Sasuke trying to die? Was he going through the Konoha gates!? She thought that his will to kill Itachi would keep him in Konoha enough to keep him alive!

Hinata started to gasp for air, her vision starting to turn dark as she felt someone come near her and started yelling at her.

She looked warily at them, too tired from the intense trip to the village and too exhausted to fight the seal, before she could answer or even warn the person to stay away from her poisonous body, she fell to the ground unconscious.

BK

BK: … Kyaa! I'm so excited!


	12. Chapter 12

BK: Hi guys! Welcome back, so... one day I woke up and BAM! There were a bunch of reviews! I'm serious! Do you all live in China or something? Because the reviews pop up when I barely wake up. It made me so happy that I had another idea to write another story about. Of course to my story followers who read this but don't review, I love you guys too! I just wanted to say how happy I am that you are all excited. When I reread the chapters I don't feel that excitement and I think it's because I already know what's going to happen, so sometimes when I read your reviews... it's sort of like my excitement? You know, to see your reaction? Ahaha!

Anyways... I hope you are excited for this chapter and I hope that you all will be pleased.

Disclaimer: I DO own the plot... but not the characters.

BK

Hinata felt warmth in every inch of her body. She also felt the savory touch of skin upon skin and heard the crackles of fire. Immediately on reflex, she pushed the person away and tried to run only to fall to the floor from exhaustion and her energy spent.

"St-stay away... from m-me."

Hinata could barely whisper the words out. Feeling around, she found out she was nude and half wrapped in a thin blanket that was shared by another person. Feelings of disgust and fear filled her as she turned to look at the person who had saved her from freezing over to death.

It was a man. She was half fearful for him in case he was poisoned and half disgusted that she had shared her body with a person she barely knew, a person who could easily have taken advantage of her.

He stared at her with blood red eyes and long hair that seemed too white. He was extremely pale and delicate looking as if some nymph god of beauty that had escaped. But his nude chest was strong with muscles and strength. For all his godly beauty, he was very much a man.

"I see you're awake."

Hinata gasped and she struggled for air to speak.

"You... who are you?"

He didn't seem to be a bad man though he was very strange looking. He didn't look like he was human at all but some beautiful demon. He was ethereal and it made her feel at ease just looking at him as if he was some calm animal.

He spoke suddenly back and the youthfulness of his voice shocked her. He sounded like some happy, cheesy guy who accidentally picked her up from the side of the road.

"When I came to help, you were awfully cold. Your hand started to glow blue and I took you to the village tavern. We're in my room. I just ordered some warm soup for you. For now, just warm up, we can ask questions later."

Hinata nodded slightly to acknowledge his words. Then it dawned onto her – he should have been dead. He pressed his bare chest against her who was sweating profusely to melt the ice in her body. He should be poisoned.

"Why... are you... not dead?"

He turned around, just having pulled on some pants, and gave her a wry smile.

"Oh? So you've noticed? I did think you were a little... strange."

BK

Hinata could sit up now. She was still nude, but she had wrapped the thin blanket around her and sat near the fire with her back to the wall. The demon-like man sat in front of her and fed her some of the warm soup that the tavern owner brought in. It was starting to melt away the ice.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience." She said rather warily. Though she didn't really know what was happening, she still felt the need to thank him for saving her.

The man shook his head and merely smiled. Hinata noticed that his smile was always amused, as if he knew exactly what everyone was thinking.

"So beautiful maiden with strange eyes and body... what's your name?"

Hinata sipped the soup before answering with a question.

"Why aren't you dead?"

He gave her yet again another amused smile.

"You're a fascinating creature. You're poisonous. So poisonous that when I touched you I actually felt the stinging sensation of pain. I haven't felt that in a long time."

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows, having just finished the last of the soup and looked at his bare chest. There were no scars. Nor any evidence that her poison had eaten away the skin. He laughed and put her useless, frozen hand on top of his chest, right on the sternum. After a few long minutes, her sweat ate at his skin and she wanted to pull away but couldn't. She was just too tired and the ice had made her weak. She made a sound of protest but then something started tingling her hand. His body was starting to regenerate.

Hinata gasped in amazement.

"You're regenerating."

Hinata's mind went on overload.

Skin that she could actually touch and she wouldn't even remotely hurt him. She had finally found a person who could be with her and be fine if she were just herself. Hinata started to smile. He was someone she could spar with, someone who could hug her and hold her hand, or even help her clean a cut without her fixing it herself. There were so many things that she could finally do with this man that she couldn't with any other! She smiled and tried to move closer to him, only to fall directly into his lap and her head landed in the crook of his neck.

"Whoa there! This is probably the first time any girl I've talked to react like that when I showed them my body!"

He caught her and held him in his arms. Happiness flowed through her like waves of dizziness. She could finally touch a person.

"Please... don't let go of me. I like this."

The man laughed nervously. He didn't know how to fulfill Hinata's little plea because he didn't know where to place his hands on her nude body that was only wrapped in a thin blanket. Hinata didn't care where he put it though. She just couldn't believe that there was a person out there that she could touch. Had god sent a person that belonged just to her? She felt like she was finding this person her whole life and here he was, holding her like any other person.

Hinata couldn't help but smile. She smiled so genuinely that she began to laugh.

"Hey! Your breath tickles my neck you know?"

Hinata just laughed even louder.

"My name. My name is Hinata!"

BK

Hinata could finally move. She had bandaged herself up and dressed herself in clothes that the tavern's owner brought her. Hinata's duffel bag, which had not been touched at all by the mysterious demon man with white hair and red eyes, only held ninja gear. She pulled over the dark halter top and found it hugging her body in all the right places. She pulled on the dark navy shorts and admired how normal she looked in the mirror. Smiling, she turned to face the demon man.

"Ah... what's your name?"

The man turned around, having given her time to dress, and smiled at her while crossing his arms.

"I forgot. No one has asked me in a long time."

Hinata raised an eyebrow. He had no name? Rather he had one, he just never used it.

"What do I call you then?"

He made a face as if he was thinking and Hinata smiled sheepishly.

"Ah... what was it? I think the last name they called me by was... something like Hattori?"

Hinata felt as if a rock had hit her and weighed her down. Hattori? The man she was supposed to find and bring to Danzo?

"Hattori-san... what are you doing here?" Hinata suddenly whispered. She thought she could go with him and lived where he lived after she completed her mission. Her poison would do him no harm. She felt the cruel twist of irony and it hurt her like a knife twisting into her soul. So the reason why he was not afraid of her was because his body could regenerate. Because he was the _Man that never Dies_.

He looked outside the window quickly and found that it was raining again. Smiling, he turned to face her.

"I'm looking for a man. He's a rapist actually. I heard he was from a village I once visited and I have some unfinished business with him."

Hinata gulped. Her little happiness had just melted away into nothing. Her troubled face seem to cause some concern to him.

"Oh, sorry, did the word rapist scare you? Don't worry, I'll take care of you. You won't be harmed, I promise."

Hinata sat down on the bed and looked at him with cautious eyes.

"What do you mean take care of me? I just met you."

He shrugged and then gave her one of his amused smiles. Hinata noticed that his long pure white hair made him extremely handsome and the his red eyes brought out a sense of desire within her. Something strange was happening and she couldn't look away.

"You ran away right? That's why you have a large bag. Well... I like you."

Hinata blushed immediately. Like her? Even when he knew about her condition?

"How are you going to help me from poisoning people? I'll just become a hindrance. You won't be able to protect me. I'll only cause trouble."

He just gave her another one of his mysterious smiles and it was starting to pull her towards him.

"You're not a hindrance at all. I've been looking all over the country to find you. Now that you're here... I want you around."

Hinata was very confused. This man... he did whatever he wanted. Was he really the man Danzo wanted? Whatever the case... he was the very first person to know her condition, survive it, and then still asked her to stay around. She felt extremely happy.

"Hattori-san... I..."

He gave a look as if to observe her. Hinata couldn't help but feel that he was very intelligent. He read her like an open book even though she had done her best to stay as anonymous as possible. Well, she had slipped up her real name. She reminded herself that she needed to stay ANBU, but now that she met someone who she could possibly lead a normal life with, she felt conflicted. What should she do?

"You're strange aren't you? But I suppose when everyone calls you a monster and stay away, you would crave human touch." His words touched her like cupid's arrow.

He crossed the floor in two steps and bend directly over her. Hinata was surprised. Was he treated the same way?

"It's especially worse when you're someone poisonous isn't it? Well... I crave the touch of a human as well... since people stay away from a monster such as I." He whispered against her ear.

His hand dug into Hinata's hair and he pulled her into a tight embrace. It was as if he were holding a lover, Hinata had all but been captured by his existence. Her mind couldn't think straight anymore. Nothing made sense but the man in front of her. Slowly... she forgot what it was she was even doing. Her mind clouded as she finally moved her arms she pull herself closer to him.

Her memories... of everyone she loved started to fade.

Hattori was using a jutsu on her and she didn't even know it.

BK

Kakashi and Sasuke had spent two whole days in the village that the seal had led them to. In those two days, Kakashi went searching for Hinata while Sasuke was in the little tavern resting and recovering from the painful attack of ice from the seal.

Kakashi hadn't seen her and he was starting to worry. This was the place. This swampy little village was where Hinata came to. He shook his head and leaned against the tree that stood just on the outskirts of the village. Why would she come here? What was the purpose?

He couldn't believe that for one minute he considered killing Hinata just because Danzo had said that she was a menace to Konoha. Now that she disappeared, he was worried sick. He wanted to touch her so badly. Wanted to feel his hands on her waist again and to sink his face into her hair. To have her poisonous, dainty hands touch his secret, bare face. Even the pain of poison seemed inviting now if he could just touch her.

In the middle of making her fall in love with him, he was the one that fell into her love spell.

Agonizing over his stupid decision, something caught his eye. A strand of pure white hair and ice that almost melted over in the cold rain. The area where the ice had melted had dead grass and flowers, as if something had come to wither them away. Something like poison.

BK

Sasuke could finally stand. He went to walk around and stretch but when he came back, he lost his way. He didn't want to ask for help. He was half dead when Kakashi brought him here so all he remembered was the room and how it looked like. He didn't remember how he got there.

Whatever the case, he felt free. He was finally wearing clothes he felt comfortable in, the one Hinata had bought for him when they went shopping for ninja gear. He strapped several weapons onto himself and his katana was right behind him. He had taken most of the weapons from Hinata's own collection. They were the finest he could find in such short time.

Wandering around the village, he found a man with pure white hair near the village lake. The rain had started to lighten and it was now just little droplets of sprinkles. Sasuke paused, exactly twenty steps away from him. Something seemed a little strange about that man. Not that his hair was an eerie white, but the aura about him seemed... demonic. Almost scarily inhumane. Sasuke's hand went straight to his katana on reflex. He didn't know if he should approach the man or not. Whatever the case, the demonic man turned to face Sasuke.

"You've been standing there for some time," the white haired man spoke.

Sasuke quickly analyzed him. The demonic man had a relatively strange voice. It was too youthful, too happy, too... carefree. He was about Sasuke's height if not taller and if Sasuke gauged who was the stronger of the two, he could most certainly say that the man in front of him held considerable potential of defeating Sasuke when he was in this condition.

"You don't seem to be from around here." Sasuke said carefully.

The demonic man raised his eyebrows and looked at himself to see what he was wearing. He wore dark pants and a plain black shirt with one symbol. The symbol of a Trefoil Knot in bright red.

"Yes. I'm actually looking for a man. Do you think you can help me?"

They stayed twenty steps away from each other. They hadn't moved either. From Sasuke's knowledge, the symbol of the Trefoil Knot meant immortality. Orichimaru had been looking for someone by the name of Hattori who was from that clan. He had supposedly massacred a whole village in blood. Not only that, he was incredibly strong and lethal. No one had lived to tell how strong he was though. Sasuke couldn't help smirk. Even with the death of so many people like Orichimaru, they trailed behind him like blood he couldn't wash off.

"Who are you looking for?" Sasuke asked. He didn't really want to help the man, he just wanted to know what was going on. If this was the village that Hinata had landed at and this dangerous man was here, something had to have gone awry.

The demonic man smiled. He looked positively harmless with that amused smile as if he enjoyed company. But something seemed completely off about him. Sasuke just couldn't shake off the feeling of death that surrounded him.

"A rapist. I'm looking for a rapist. He was last found here. I think he's dead now. Someone has been following me and killing all the people that I know."

Sasuke's hand gripped his katana. The conversation had just taken a turn for the worst. The aura of the man had turned ominous. Sasuke knew that Hinata had taken off to a mission concerning a rapist just a few days ago, was he looking for her? Or was he really looking for the rapist?

"What... do you plan to do with the rapist?"

The demonic man stopped smiling. Instead a sad expression emerged. Sasuke's senses turned sharp. The reactions of this man was not normal. He changed way too much in a short amount of time. He did not seem human enough.

"I want to bury him. Properly. I owe him that much for some things I've done in the past."

Sasuke's heart had started pumping. He wanted to bury a rapist? Had he assumed the rapist was already dead? Sasuke's grip on his katana steeled.

"You... you wouldn't happen to be Hattori... _the man that never dies_?"

There was a long pause. Then erratically the demonic man's amused smile appeared and he said something that heightened all of Sasuke's senses and sent his body pumping with adrenaline.

"Apparently... there are still people I haven't all killed."

BK

BK: Whew! Longest chapter yet. I didn't know where to end for you all. I thought about ending it when Hattori casted the jutsu on her, but then I was like: "BAH! I can't do that!" So then I thought, why not the part where Sasuke hears that dreadful sentence from Hattori?! And then thought, "BAH! I can't do that either! Wait... I can!" Hmm... I love you all too dearly. I need you all to keep hanging on my every word... sort of thing.

Anyways... I have a NEW STORY! I wanted to kind of ask you guys if you wanted me to post it up... just because I'm awesome or something – you know, self motivation here. It's very M rated, yes there are lemons. I happen to like lemons in my stories or flirt and tip toe around it per say. Whatever - it's a really hot story. HOT. Lemon hot.

Moving on, Hinata's the main character of course, but then there's like eight possible guys I can pair her with. I need your help so that I can satisfy your taste. I don't want it too harem based. I've got a PLOT to write about, but I need the main guy before I get any deeper. Eight guys? Don't be surprised who they are... wait, plot first.

Plot:

Total AU universe where it's rural Japan and samurais? Yup. Hinata's a geisha? Yup. Akatsuki took over? Yup. Hyugga clan is DEAD? Yup. It's the Uchiha's fault? Yup. Hinata wants REVENGE?! Yup. She won't let her clan be demolished because she's a proud Hyugga?! Yup. Wait... What's this with Hinata being - ? Whoops! Almost spoiled the rest there!

Potential candidates in order of importance:

Neji: He's soooooo damn central to the plot. You'll meet him a lot in the story. If you don't like the whole incest thing... it's still central to the plot. Like really CENTRAL. Sorry.

Sasuke: Yeah. He's in there. Ahahhaha... he's always in there. And he's an Uchiha... so he hates Hinata and she hates him.

Itachi: If his brother is there, then he comes too. They are a package. I can't just _not_ write about one without the other you know?

Gaara: Come on guys... who doesn't love Gaara? He's... part of a resistance... to you know, the whole Akatsuki capital. Let's just put it that way.

Sasori: I love this guy. He's my favorite Akatsuki person. He's part of the people that took over Japan... so a little conspiracy within the court should be in order. Teehee!

Kakashi: I love this guy too. But... that means he'll have to go through a whole lot just to be with Hinata. Lots of chapters with this one? Lots of chapters with anyone one of them really...

Shikamaru: Yup... resistance? You bet... can't spoil too much here. BUT... he's within the palace... but also with the resistance?! GASP.

Konohamaru: I know it's weird. But don't you kind of think it's sort of cute? I wrote a story where he was a high school student and fell in love with Hinata who was in college. It was just so DAMN fluffy and cute. He had to go through so many other guys who were Hinata's age. Am I ever going to post _that_ story up? Maybe. Anyways... resistance? Yup!

So that covers it. I know it's more goodness and _lemons_... but I have to sacrifice lots of time for it too! Tell me what you think so I can finish it. If you all like it, it'll be up next week. Then I'll have to juggle between PP, AAC, and this one _Undying Fire _- UF. So it won't be slow updates. It'll just be updates for different stories per week.

I love you guys, leave your suggestions so I can get on with the plot of UF.

And also... just review for this story too. Don't you want to know what happens to vulnerable SASUKE? Hinata? Kakashi?

I'm not asking too much. See ya! I hope to post the other story soon!


	13. Chapter 13

BK: Hello all! I'm back. I'm glad you guys liked the other suggested story... but after much thought, I won't be posting that story up until I finished PP and AAC. So... yup! I enjoy all your reviews. Sometimes they make me laugh and people around me stare. But you know what? I only live once, so boo them. Ahaha!

Also, again, I am glad that Hattori is well received. I believe that some of you are quite fond of him. Hmm... it gives me happy feelings.

Disclaimer: Do we need to this every time? Just curious you know. I don't own Naruto.

BK

Kakashi's eyes widened when he found the spot. Hinata was definitely here.

She must have experienced the feeling of being petrified by ice and fainted from its intensity. He was sure that she could have fended it off if she were well. That meant that when she experienced the petrification, she should have been exhausted and tired.

That lead to something else. Someone found her. All he saw was one long strand of white hair. He didn't know many people with long white hair besides himself. If he asked around the village he was sure he would be able to locate the person.

Then something burned cold in his hand. The seal had turned an icy blue and Kakashi's heart began to jump miles at a time. Something was happening. Sasuke or Hinata was in trouble! Wherever they were, he needed to go there. And fast.

BK

The cold intensified and Hinata gasped from the pain. It felt strangely familiar, as if she knew it had happened before. She couldn't exactly remember what it meant. Her head was foggy and all she remembered from the intense moment before with Hattori was that he said he was going to find someone. He told her to stay here.

But the sensation of her hand freezing into ice pulled her towards the outside of the tavern. With a sense of urgency that someone may be in trouble, she strapped on some weapons and a katana. Then she put on her duffel bag. She was sure Hattori would forgive her if she went against what he said. After all... they were one and the same weren't they? Two monsters?

She jumped out the window and landed sloppily on the wet ground. She had just regained movement of her limbs. She forgot to stretch and move around before she attempted any shinobi movements. But whatever it was that was making her move faster told her that she was more than a regular shinobi, capable of many things, and she moved fast to the village lake.

BK

Two things happened at exactly one moment.

One, Sasuke's blade shot out to defend him from the bare hand that had struck out to strangle him. A sound of wet blood exploded and it splattered all over him, but Sasuke did not blink. The demonic man bared his teeth at Sasuke and Sasuke did his best to stay composed, effectively cutting into the man's hand. The Uchiha Avenger was not one to show any type of weakness in a battle and his eyes stared back into the demonic man with equal intensity of feral power.

The next thing that happened was that Kakashi had jumped out of the nearby tree in a flurry and was about to land a hit on the demonic man to give Sasuke a hand... only to have Hinata emerge from the other side of the forest and deflect it.

They all jumped back from each other to gain ground. Shock was evident on every face. Even the demonic man Hattori.

"Hinata!" The men all shouted. She was strangely pale and she looked as though she had not eaten in two days. She wasn't in shinobi gear either but wrapped up in bandages and wearing a dark halter top and similar short shorts. She had strapped on carelessly some weapons and carried a huge duffel bag. The katana behind her back was the only thing that seemed stable about her appearance.

Relief had flooded throughout Sasuke's body. He didn't know why, but just knowing that Hinata was alright and well made him feel a few tons lighter. He couldn't wait until he had her back to Konoha and safely treated. He had many questions to ask now that everything was into light. He poised his sword carefully and prepared to kill.

Kakashi on the other hand seemed to have panicked. Hinata had never looked so bad. She seemed to be dying. He knew he hadn't sent any poisons to her. Danzo had barely told him when they were assigned to bring back Hinata, that she couldn't live very long without poison in her body. Now that she was petrified by ice and not consuming poison, she looked half dead even if she was standing.

The demonic man Hattori looked quickly to the two star-struck Konoha shinobi and registered that they somehow knew Hinata. It didn't sit very well in his boat. He had finally met someone who didn't want his head, who didn't want his secrets, and didn't shy away from him and his strange demonic body. He needed her, especially since she had one ability he had been looking for all over the land: the ability to kill him.

With an out of place scowl on his face, Hattori grabbed Hinata by the waist, who was just beginning to register the two men's face, and fled from the scene. Kakashi's eyes widened. Why would Hinata do that? She saw them, she should have knew that they wouldn't do anything! Sasuke held his sword, knowing that chase right now wasn't the smartest thing to do, and examined the blood. It dripped heavily like syrup down his sword and when it landed into the ground, it sunk and brought back life to some of the dead grass. His eyes furrowed as Kakashi hit the ground hard with his fists.

"Hinata! Hinata!"

BK

"They... I know them. What is it? They... one of them..."

Hinata was trying to remember something. The one with jet black hair and dark stormy eyes. She knew him. She felt like she knew him.

"Itachi?"

The name flew from her mouth and everything seem to clear. Suddenly the fog in her head started to dissipated and she stared with wide eyes at Hattori. Tears started to fall from her eyes and her heart felt like it broke into a million pieces. She touched her heart and started to breath fast, starting to sob and Hattori shook her furiously.

"Hinata! Stop it!"

Hinata's tears stopped abruptly as she began to register the man in front of her. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Hattori?" The fog that was starting to clear came back and she tilted her head a little at him.

He nodded and then leaned back into the cave that he had brought them to. It was rained harder now from the sprinkles earlier and he stared out to the heavy droplets of water. He asked her several questions.

"How come you're here? Are you a wanted nin? What did you do? How come people are after you?"

Hinata wiped away the tears and composed herself. Should she tell him all these things? He was the person she was supposed to bring to Danzo. What should she even do? If she told Hattori, then she might as well be dead. If she didn't tell, then...

"Who is after me?" Hinata questioned. As far as she remembered, she wasn't a wanted nin or was she wanted by people. Everyone who had a grudge on her was either dead or had never seen her face. All she remembered was seeing Itachi and knowing that Hattori was somehow related to Danzo. The fog that had just cleared came back full force as Hattori grabbed her and placed her into his lap.

Hattori turned to look at her. Her mind hadn't really register the two men clearly enough. He felt frustrated yet pleased that the fog was working. He knew that his aura, along with the jutsu, made people's mind cloudy and he had certainly been using it on her. He sighed heavily and looked down at her and grabbed her hands. To gain her trust, he needed to tell her some things. He finally found someone who could kill him. He didn't want to lose that crucial piece that could very well determine his life.

"My name is Hanzo, Hattori. Sixteenth son of the first family of ninjas in history. My body regenerates because I am the last one left in the family. We gained this "ability" when we killed the Raging White Demon Dragon that terrorized Japan long ago in the Edo era. After we defeated the demon dragon, our family became known for their vitality, white hair and red eyes which started to appear in our family line. We also started to... live longer."

Hinata looked up him as he started telling her about his life. He gave her a quick little smile.

"Because of that, people feared us and hunted us down calling us demons themselves. One by one, my family died. We could not live in peace. Three years ago I massacred a whole village because they caused my younger brother, the last of my family, to die for the Scroll of Regeneration. Ever since then I have been traveling around the country, trying to erase the history of my family so that they would leave me alone and leave my family in peace. The ability to regenerate is... not meant for most people. Humans should never crave to live longer than they should."

Hinata sat there soaking up his story. When he had ended, Hinata's hands tightened around his and she moved closer into him. He shudder as their body pressed closer together. Her breath was warm against his and her wide, beautiful eyes looked into his as though they read his very soul.

"I... I am sorry. I know how it feels to be lonely. And... I know how it feels to want to avenge your family... I also know... how it feels to keep the world from darker secrets that it should never know."

Hinata felt the tingling of his skin starting to regenerate beneath her hands. It made her happy that even if she was touching him, he was still alive.

"But I am so glad to have met you. It makes me feel less lonelier."

She smiled at him. A genuine one that came from her heart. Moments of silence passed between them as they held hands and after applying his story to her mission...

"Oh! Danzo!"

Everything seemed to connect. Danzo was after the Scroll of Regeneration. He must have received her message. But that didn't explain why she saw Itachi. What was he doing in this village?

"Danzo?" Hattori repeated.

Hinata locked back into reality and then flinched, her hands flying out of Hattori's. His eyes had turned an eerie red that seemed to glow in the darkness of the cave that was lighted only by a small fire. His white hair gave him a demonic glow and Hinata felt afraid, her hands reflexively touched the katana. When he noticed her reaction, he raised his hands up instantly, the color or his eyes returning to a milder cherry red. Hinata's grip on the katana loosened a little. Hattori gave her a nervous laugh and then kissed her forehead and she felt instantly better.

"Seems like you're back to yourself. I'm sorry if I scared you. I want you to know that I want you with me."

Hinata's face relaxed, but she was still prepared to act should anything happen. Some thing kept ramming into her head telling her that something was wrong.

"Why... why are you okay with me? Don't I know your secret?"

Hattori's was actually surprised she asked that.

"Aren't we in the same boat? We're both lonely. People kick us out and they only want to use us. I feel that I should... protect us. Aren't you a person that wants someone else? I will be that person."

It was Hinata's turn to be surprised. He wanted to protect her? A happiness surged inside her. This time it wasn't filled with fogginess and muddy feelings. Though something again rammed into her head, she felt like this man was professing a sort of love to her. She didn't quite remember if anyone had done that with her.

"You want me to... stay with you?" She asked lightheaded.

He opened his mouth as if to protest, but then shut it, his eyes starting to shine a brighter red.

"Yes."

Hinata tilted her body backwards. He had told her his whole life story and then proposed that they would help and protect each other. She laughed and he smiled at her reaction as she stepped over to the other side of the fire to clearly look at him to see if he was genuine.

"What's so funny?" Hattori asked at her retreating form. And then he scurried to her when Hinata's laughter turned into a cough. Hinata started to hack and blood fell from her mouth. Blood. What was happening?

"N-no! Stay back! Even if you regenerate, my blood would certainly kill you!"

Hattori paused. Hinata's voice was strong and intensified. Her mandate stopped him from moving, but it did not stop him from being concerned. He was certain that her blood was able to kill him. Quite certain.

"You are coughing blood. You're dying." He said as a matter-of-fact. He had seen this million of times before. He felt the dread come back to him again. The dread of knowing someone he was beginning to trust was going to die.

Hinata's hands clutched the ground, her fingers digging into the sandy ground. Dying?

"But... Danzo. He said... I should be fine. I haven't neutralized anything. I..."

Hattori spoke up, cutting her off.

"You said Danzo twice. Do you know him?"

There was concern heavily concentrated into the question. Hinata nodded, her hand clutching her chest as she choose her words carefully.

"I was assigned to bring you to Danzo. I think... he wants your Scroll of Regeneration. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Hattori grimaced.

"That doesn't explain why you haven't brought me to him."

Hinata wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and laughed sadly, covering her coughed out blood with dirt.

"You saved me... I owe you at least that much and like you said. We're in the same boat. Danzo has been looking for you for a long time. Since three years ago when you came again into public."

Hattori went over to her and pressed Hinata against the cave walls. He made sure to be careful as he supported her sitting position. He had brought them very far away from the two Konoha ninja that were looking for her. If they moved when she was still injured, it wouldn't do any good. She was extremely weak.

"Danzo has been after my family for a long time. I met him when he was just starting out as a ninja. I didn't kill him back then. He was still just growing and he said he had a home that he loved very much. Then three years ago, I met him again. He was the one who caused my brother to die. He made the whole village go after my brother. I knew he had changed when he sucked all the blood out of my brother. When you see immortality at your fingertips... it drives men hungry for it."

Hinata nodded. That was true. Danzo had changed. He was much kinder to her when she was younger... but now, some people from wherever have started to hunt for her. And she was coughing out blood.

"If I bring you to him, it would not do any good for the village." Hinata whispered. She had no idea where the sentence came from, it just felt true and something again rammed into her head and she winced holding Hattori closer to her.

Hattori laughed. It was a hollow and empty sound. For the last three years, he had been trying to find someone who could kill him so that he would finally bury the Hanzo family's secret. But now there was this delicate little monster in his hands and for the last two days, he found himself falling for her even though her mind was clouded. He had been alone for a long time. And now that he found Hinata, a girl who's very blood would actually wipe him off the face of the earth, he didn't want to share her with anyone.

Not when he saw how she smiled, how graceful she was, or how her body was lithe and beautiful. He had seen her scars. She was a shinobi and very capable. She was strong. Her strange eyes held power as they were stormy and full of emotions. She was someone who brought life back into his dead immortal body. He didn't want to give her away. He swore to keep her safe. He'd be damned if she died because of him. He was tired of everyone dying because he couldn't protect them.

Hinata stared at him and he carefully wiped away the blood from her mouth with his sleeve. She closed her eyes from his touch and Hattori felt strangely pleased by her reaction. She gave him a little smile and rose a bit to sit straighter. Then when she picked up his hand and held it to cup her face, he decided: he would start a new life with her.

She was the one. She was beautiful, strong, capable, and she was the only one able to kill him.

He used his hand, the one cupping her face, to look at him, and then he bit his thumb, letting it bleed. If she was dying, his immortal blood should keep her alive for at least short while. And he would keep giving her his blood until the world ended.

He let his blood run and then touched her plump lips with it, coloring her pale lips with his bright red blood. She licked it and then sucked on his thumb. Whatever it was, the blood was sweet and it felt empowering as it entered her body.

Hattori knew that should she be any other women, he would have killed her. But he couldn't let this one die. His skin had regenerated and he felt the little fire of her poison enter his thumb from her saliva and spread to his hand only to be defeated by his own regenerating cells.

She smiled at him, his blood only clouding her mind even more, and with a loud sigh, she hugged him.

"Are you keeping me alive?"

He nodded, his chin touching her hair ever so slightly and then his hands moved to her pale, beautiful neck. His fingers undid the knot at the top of her halter top and it fell like flimsy cloth between them at her naked waist, she didn't seem to reject as his hand brushed down to her smooth ripe, round breast to squeeze it. Her breast sat like a perfect fruit in his hand and he pressed his forefinger onto her hardening nipple. She moaned and rocked her hip a little to his action.

He had forgotten how delicious it was to love a woman. He had flights of fancy in his long life, but Hinata seemed to rock him to his core. His hand slid down to her bottom and slid his hand into her shorts to squeeze her lush, smooth cheek. She reacted with a heavy, ragged breath and it pleased him so well as he fingers brushed her through the shorts, to hear her whisper his name.

But when he turned to kiss her, she turned her head away.

"I can't kiss you."

The ring of truth rang loud and clear from that sentence. And it made him realized that he wasn't the one she loved. Partly hurt and partly blinded by lust for her, he growled in jealousy.

"But you are mine now. Your kiss will come in time."

And with a quieted yelp of surprised as he stuck his thumb into her mouth and pushed Hinata down onto the hard cave floor taking her. Their moans of pleasure, mixed with jealousy, hunger, and lies were quieted by the loud pounding rain.

BK

BK: I know, I'm horrible. But... this is how it is. Sometimes... you slip up. Sucks. Anyways, Sasuke is awesome. His little fight scene was awesome. And Hinata is... well is she in a bind? Or is she safe? You decide. And if you haven't noticed... I'm all about the drama. It's so like, "Oh no! I can't believe this!" and "GASP! I knew it!" and "Whoa... that sucks." stuff. It's the good stuff.

I'm so excited! Heehee!

_**ADDED**_: To those who wants to read the lemon part, I actually wrote one for you! But it wasn't originally part of my story so I won't be adding it into any of my chapters. If you want to read it, PM/message me so I can send it to you. OR you can go onto my profile page - it's a whole other canon story labeled SIN.

Your beloved BK-san.


	14. Chapter 14

BK: I have been very busy, I consider myself lucky when I actually update. I hope you all understand when I'm not here. I do stress that. I am very busy. I've been responding to some reviews as well. I love talking to you all very much. It's cool to know other people from around the world and that they enjoy my story as much as I do and how you express your concerns.

Also, thanks for all the reviews. I really didn't want to elaborate at all about the Hinata and Hattori thing. I just wanted to emphasize that she really craves human touch. I had mixed reactions from their little coupling moment. Ahaha! I think that it's fabulous you all really love Hinata. Especially her in my story... she needs lots of love.

Anyways, I think this is the one you've all been waiting for. I have nothing to say much except that... well – I think you're getting very anxious to see some action between Hinata and Sasuke. It's a good thing that you've held on this long. Trust me – everything will work out. I have magic remember? Magic with words.

BK

Kakashi and Sasuke made it to the cave that morning to find it completely empty except for the shredded clothes and smell of burnt skin. The rain had not entered the cave and it left clues of what had happened. The anger that rose in Kakashi boiled over and the cave had all but crumbled as his chidori shattered it when they were peeking inside.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at his former teacher, but said nothing at all. It wasn't like they were all virgins and cheating players. But Kakashi seemed to take his belongings rather seriously – if it were that Hinata belonged to him. Sasuke knew that as a female shinobi, they would have at least once or twice done it. Even if they didn't love the person. Even if it was just a fling. She probably did it to ensnare that demonic man called Hattori.

"Kakashi, did you know that man?" Sasuke quietly inquired as to not set him off.

Kakashi snapped back into reality and saw that he had all but destroy any evidence of finding Hinata. Not that it mattered, there was nothing there except that she had made love to another man. He growled and then composed himself as he replied back to Sasuke, his face mildly composed.

"No."

Sasuke was amused by his teacher's obvious love for his former classmate Hinata. He decided to provide some information to spark the conversation.

"His name is Hanzo, Hattori. Also known as the _Man that never Dies_."

Something dawned onto Kakashi as Sasuke said that and then it all made sense to him. Hinata had gone off to her mission. They weren't looking for a missing nin! Kakashi felt the realization dawn onto him like sweet rain and he let out a big sigh of relief. Clasping his hands over his head, he looked at Sasuke with lifted optimism.

"Alright, this mission has changed. We are to help Hinata as she captures that man."

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. What? Help her?

"Why? Isn't she running away?" Sasuke asked quickly.

Kakashi shook his head.

"No, she's on a mission. She's bringing the man back to Konoha."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. So she was on a mission. That didn't explain why Konoha wanted the demonic man. It wasn't like Hattori could help them. Unless... Danzo wanted the Scroll of Regeneration for some selfish reason. Danzo was a man with too many secrets and Sasuke didn't quite like it. He turned slightly in discomfort.

"I don't think we should help her."

Kakashi looked at him with question. So Sasuke elaborated, his voice dull and flat, but his eyes sharp and calculating.

"That man that Hinata is seducing... currently holds the secret of regeneration and he's incredibly tricky. Not to mention that he is one of the first shinobis in history. I think we ought to let her finish the mission herself. After it was a mission only given to her."

Sasuke didn't want to say it, but he was hoping Kakashi would relent and head back to the village. If Hinata was on a mission, they shouldn't bother her. He hoped that she wouldn't bring the man back to the village either. Though he hated to say it, the village was his home. A place where he wanted to come back to and raise a family in. It was where he grew up. Where the Uchiha clan resided.

Sending a crazed man like Hattori there, or even to give the scroll to Danzo, was a stupid choice of suicide. Sasuke hoped that Hinata would die trying to get the scroll. The scroll in the hands of someone like Danzo was simply a wish for obliteration. Look how it turned Orichimaru into a cretin. Danzo was probably on the verge of turning into Orichimaru himself.

Kakashi stood there and looked at Sasuke who was quietly contemplating to himself. He seemed to have picked up on some of Sasuke's thoughts.

"I have to go back to the village don't I?"

Sasuke nodded. They needed to inform Tsunade about the danger of Hattori. He was a shinobi born from the very first ninja family. He held in his prowess, millions of jutsus and control over many elements. But Sasuke couldn't go back to Konoha himself because then he wouldn't be able to get back out. Also to add that the village didn't completely trust him yet, if he went there himself, they would have thought that he killed Kakashi somehow. Kakashi was the one who would have to go back. Sasuke could see the conflicting feelings in his teacher's eyes.

With a sigh, Kakashi nodded. He closed his eyes and silently sighed again. With a resolution, he looked pointedly at Sasuke.

"You have recovered. I want you to help Hinata. If anything happens, save her. I'm going back. I trust even you can take on a monster that doesn't die."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He smiled and enjoyed the feeling of camaraderie and challenge. Of course he could take on a monster. He was the last Uchiha. He wouldn't die here.

"Consider it a mission done well Kakashi. She is after all... the future wife of my children."

Kakashi gave him a mixed look of confusion and danger, but Sasuke only smiled as he pushed on.

"Look at the facts. Now that I know she's ANBU and that she is from the Hyugga clan, why wouldn't she be the very first candidate for the wife of my children? She has a body of a vixen even with her body full of scars."

There was a momentary pause as Sasuke enjoyed the angered look in Kakashi's eyes.

"I _know_ Kakashi. I've _seen_ her... Even if she hates me, I swear she'll be mine. You and I are the only two who truly know her. We are the only ones she could ever possibly wish to be with. If we leave her here... then what are we?"

There was suddenly tension as Kakashi regarded him with seriousness, but Sasuke had decided. He wanted Hinata. Even if she didn't like touching people and lied to him, she was kind, hard working, and absolutely capable. But still – even then – Kakashi's face made Sasuke cautious.

"Fine... I accept. That is, if you don't _die_ in the process of winning her hand Sasuke." Kakashi said mysteriously.

Sasuke looked at him with a questioning look. Die? What could Hinata possibly do to him? He was the famous wanted missing nin, Sasuke Uchiha.

BK

Hinata ached all over. She had done it with men, but never so many times in the process. She felt like she had all but exploded from pleasure. Hattori smiled at her as they stopped several times for her to rest and she massaged parts of her body that had been roughly treated by Hattori as he slammed into her on the hard floor. Several times, on accident, he got burned because of Hinata, but then he'd always regenerate back. She looked at him in spite as any marks she left on him simply disappeared while his marks littered her body. She had found a love bite on her chest this morning as she woke up.

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked. He had just finished stretching and came over to her. He closed her open black shinobi gear that showed him generous amount of her skin. She was feeling very weak and she wanted to know how far they were going to travel. Why were they traveling anyways?

"My place. A place that's secluded from people, but still within a village. It's quiet and the people there are kind."

Hinata smiled at that statement. It sounded perfect, like someplace she had always wanted to be at and she kissed him on the cheek as he hugged her. Something slipped from her mouth and it made her head hurt immensely.

"Hmmm... I love you Hattori."

Her brain started to hurt even more – as if that very sentence was a heinous declaration. She made a discomforted noise as she held her head.

"I do too Hinata." And when he almost kissed her, she yelled in pain, effectively cutting off his kiss.

Hinata held her head as she doubled over and tried to make the pain go away. It felt like sharp knives that were digging into her head. What was happening? The fog in her head that she had gotten used to was threatening to go away and it was bringing lots of painful things that rammed into her head – and most importantly her heart.

Hattori looked at her as she suffered and with quick hand signals, he recreated the jutsu and placed

the seal onto her forehead. The fog that was about to break apart resealed and Hinata fainted from the intense pain. She fell directly into Hattori's arms and he grimaced.

If Hinata stayed with him with that clouded mind, she would never be able to truly love him.

BK

Sasuke had noticed recurring signs as he chased after them. They stopped frequently and each time they stayed for a few minutes. Finally he reached a spot where there were only one set of feet traveling. Hinata must have either killed him or the man was holding her as they traveled. The pressure of the steps marked that he was carrying her.

He didn't know why Hinata would keep him alive for so long. She should have killed him by now. If she were the only one to be assigned the mission then she must have some ultimate weapon that could kill gods or immortal beings like Hattori. If she were that strong, Sasuke mused, then the better she was to him.

BK

Kakashi had burst through the doors of the Hokage's room, much to the nuisance of Tsunade, and told her everything he had just found out. At first, her face was in disbelief, but then it turned into realization and then anger. Kakashi stood there as he regarded her with a serious look.

"Kakashi... go to Naruto. I want the ANBU out there. Naruto should know what to do. And bring me Danzo. He seems to want to send Hinata out on a death mission. It will not be easy to defeat someone immortal like Hattori. But you must. From here on out... you are the leader of this mission."

Kakashi's eyes widened. Help Hinata kill Hattori? Didn't Kakashi just tell Tsunade that helping Hinata would only cause more trouble? Tsunade noticed his obvious shock and she smiled.

"And the first mission for you as ANBU leader is to help find Hinata a place to stay where she would be safe. It must have been days now, I know she's weak. I believe there is something to cure her condition. I just have to keep finding it. After all, she of all people deserve happiness does she not? Make sure you all take care of this dangerous man as soon as possible. To have Hinata in his grip... or to bring him here with Hinata, it will cause devastating results to our village."

Kakashi looked at her with concern, but with a tight smile, he saluted Tsunade.

"Yes, Hokage-sama!"

BK

Hinata had woken up right as they reached the village. They were walking now to his home down a little beautiful path surrounded by green swaying grains. Hinata felt a little bit doused as her energy was starting to fall. Hattori had then cut his palm and offered it to her to drink. She did it without question. Something stirred in front of them as she finished and his palm began to regenerate. Immediately, Hattori both turned to face the intruder.

"I see that you have brought her."

Hinata, though still awfully weak, recognized the voice immediately and the fog that had given her much headache dispersed in a matter of seconds. She knew this voice. She knew it from the bottom of her heart, no matter what happened to either of them.

"Itachi..."

She turned to look at him and it made her speechless. He had definitely grown since the last time they saw each other. There was no mistake it was him. She would recognize him anywhere. He stood there in a long black cape and straw hat. There were rumors that he was within the Akatsuki but since the group had broken apart, he must have been traveling the land in search of something.

They stared at each other and they didn't seem to be able to say anything except the fact that their eyes reflected what each other felt: longing.

Hattori jumped in front of Hinata and smiled cruelly at Itachi.

"Who are you? What do you mean I brought her here?"

Itachi finally seemed to register that Hattori was there. His face, which used to be warm and friendly, spared no emotion to either of them.

"You must have dowsed her mind with your jutsu. Much of the world doesn't know you anymore because you have honed that very jutsu so well. I am here because of her."

Hinata eyes widened as she looked up at Hattori. She suddenly felt the need to puke as she remembered what they had done and what she had drank. Her body felt even weaker when she felt the need to reject the blood.

"Don't listen to him Hinata. Keep my blood inside of you. If you don't, you'll die."

Hinata's eyes widened even more. Die? She was going to die if she didn't keep drinking his blood? But she had promised herself that she would live until she told Itachi her feelings!

"Itachi..." Hinata's voice was weak, but here she was with Itachi who she couldn't find for the sake of her own life, and now if she was going to die anyways, she needed to tell him, "I... I love you."

She was years late on that one sentence, but the faint whisper of a smile appeared on his face. She had yearned for so long that smile. The fog finally vanished. It cleared from her brain and she clearly saw who it was she truly loved in the world. She loved Itachi.

She loved him so much. She wouldn't mind dying right now. Even if she never gave Itachi his kiss.

Hattori stood there quietly in anger.

"I take it that you're Itachi."

Itachi inclined his head regally, shifting his eyes from Hinata's.

"And you must be Hattori. I'm grateful that you're still alive."

There was a tense silence as Hinata tried her best to sit up. She couldn't do it though, her legs had given out and she felt sluggish and sick.

"What are you doing here?" Hattori asked. There was another long silence as they all felt someone else starting to enter the scene and Itachi finally spoke.

"To kill her."

Hinata's eyes widened as Itachi flew at her with a kunai and Hattori stepped in immediately to deflect the attack. His white hair flew like silk across her vision as he sent a devastating kick into Itachi, only to have it land in air as Itachi dodged and sent a fireball their way. Hattori made a jutsu that sent the ground rising upwards to defend them. The mass of energy and potential of death the two shinobi held in front of her amazed her as one tried to protect her and the other try to kill her.

Hattori was from the oldest ninja family alive. He knew how to control every element and possibly every jutsu. But Itachi was the genius whose resolution was as strong as stone. After all, he had killed his whole family. Who was to say that all those years with the Akatsuki did not make him stronger?

Flashes of blue and red chakra emitted from them as they swung at each other. Itachi summoned the birds out and Hinata recognized immediately that he had called upon the strongest of all birds that she never dared summoned, The Harpy Eagle.

Her gigantic wings flapped once, ranging from thousands of meters, and Hinata felt herself fly off the ground as she hit pathetically onto the ground. Her sharp talons gashed into Hattori making the first blood Itachi's. The earth was scarred from the other talons that didn't pierce Hattori's body. He hissed in pain as he blood splattered out, but his body regenerated to accommodate the pain as he charged straight to the bird and let out a fearful cry as the Raging White Dragon Demon from legends emerged with glowing red eyes from the ground and struck the bird into the sky like it was a piece of cloth.

Immeasurable roars sounded and piercing cries of power enveloped the open air. The quiet village secluded in the mountains – its peace was disrupted by the two powerful shinobi that battled each other. The fields of grass flowed this way and that with each flap and the heat of the fire erupting from the dragon threatened to singe Hinata, burning her surroundings. Never once had she summoned the Harpy Eagle to help her. Never once did she imagine seeing the Raging White Dragon only known in legends.

The openness of the field scared her. She was no longer in control of what happened and no one was there to calm her of the loneliness she felt. There was no kind Itachi. No caring Hattori. No loving Kakashi. No lenient Sasuke. There were only the threatening powers of the two shinobis in front of her. Here they were, a force against force threatening to vanquish the entire valley that was once peaceful.

BK

Sasuke had sensed something ominous and he hurried as fast as he could to the clearing where he knew Hinata and Hattori were just walking a few minutes ago. Suddenly a big whip of wind pushed him off his feet and he was sent flying as a roar entered the sky and a piercing cry echoed in the air. Sounds of thunder and electricity crackled and met with sloshing waves of melted ice and broken ground. It sounded like the earth was cracking apart.

Catching himself onto a tree branch, he heaved himself up and then ran with infused chakra on his feet. He needed to get there fast. He needed to save Hinata. As soon he reached the clearing, he saw a raging White Dragon gnawing at the neck of the feared Harpy Eagle. The whole place was on fire. Smoke rose from the ground that was lit with fires. It looked like a volcano. It looked like hell.

Someone in black jumped up from the eagle and landed on the Dragon's head while it was preoccupied and proceeded to rush down the dragon's back to cut through the other person's whole body. Sasuke wasn't shocked by its gore as blood splattered onto the dragon's back, but by its immense power of precision and strength.

The person who got cut grab held of the sword, unafraid and stuck a purple glowing jutsu into the other person's body. They both started to falter as the dragon broke the wing of the Harpy Eagle with its clawing, scaled hands.

He set his eyes down from the massive battle in the air and he found Hinata laying there half dead in the middle of the fiery field. He rushed to her, kicking himself off with infused chakra, and when he reached her, he saw that she was slowly losing focus. The beautiful stormy eyes that captured him were slowly fading away.

"Hinata!" Sasuke yelled at her. As loud as he could. He could not lose her. Not now.

She slowly opened her eyes to look at him. He was shaking her now. Touching her. He didn't care if she didn't like people touching her. He didn't give a damn. Right now, he needed her to look at him and tell him that it was alright. That she was going to live. She gave him a whisper of a smile.

"I'm dying. I don't have enough poison in me to keep going. I probably can't even poison you directly since the poison is trying to conserve itself into me to keep me alive. But... It doesn't matter anymore."

Hinata coughed out some blood as she felt her poison start to reject the regenerating cells. Poison wanted to stay in her body, but the regenerating cells didn't back away either. Sasuke felt the eagle's piercing cry as it spiraled from the air and was about to land body first. With the size of that bird, Sasuke could only imagine how much the ground would shake.

"I don't care if you're poisonous or whatever, we have to go! The smoke will kill you!"

She shook her head, her blood drowning into her neck, and the eagle landed. The floor beneath cracked and they were both sent flying. Sasuke lost his grip on her and Hinata was sent straight to the heart of the battle as the Dragon breathed fire in success but disappeared as its summoner lost energy to keep it out.

Sasuke went to the field where Hinata was as fast as he could. Then he saw something that brought anger into his heart and burning fire through his veins. Something that made him disregard what he was really here for as a Konoha shinobi.

His damn brother.

Itachi.

BK

"Itachi!"

Sasuke's voice was full of anger and power. It resonated in his body. It echoed throughout the valley. The bloodied Itachi had barely caught Hinata and placed her next to the dying Hattori that was cut everywhere and seriously injured. Even if Hattori regenerated... he probably wouldn't survive. He lost too much blood. Itachi made sure of that.

Hinata stared at him, but Itachi only looked to Hattori expectantly.

"I know you want her to kill you. It's the only way. Only her poison will be able to completely kill you."

Hattori laughed, blood splattering around like rain and he threw one last kunai which landed deeply into Itachi's chest. The exploding tag attached to it exploded as Itachi jumped into the air in surprise.

"If I can't have her... neither can you." Hattori whispered.

Sasuke saw Itachi emerged from the fire and with a fit of anger, he launched after him, his eyes turning red with the Sharingan activated. He would not let Itachi leave here alive.

Hinata saw her only love, Itachi, bleed and fight his own brother. However, the man that saved her so many times was dying. She moved closer to Hattori to look at him. His hair faded into a auburn amber and his bright red eyes started to dull into a bluish hue. Tears flowed down her cheeks, but she couldn't sob. It took too much energy to make any noise that took in a lot of air.

"Don't cry Hinata. It was about time my clan vanished anyway."

Blood came from his mouth, slowly coloring him red, but his hand still rose to touch her face. She closed her eyes and pressed her face against his hands. His bloody hand tingled against her cheek.

"I have one last wish, can you grant it for me?"

Hinata nodded, whatever they had done, though through lies and misconceptions, Hattori still saved her. He wanted her around and she could feel that even though he was strange and inhumane, he loved her. He was a monster of sorts with immense power – she knew that because she took his blood and it fought the poison in her body – but he had lost to Itachi. What else could she do but grant his last wish?

"Can you tell me you love me once more and... kiss me?"

Hinata stared at him, her blood dripped slightly onto his marred face, and she held his hand closer to her cheek. She pressed her lips against his and the blood that she coughed out when she was dying mixed into his. She knew that he was being poisoned. She knew that he wanted her to kill him with a kiss.

"I love you."

It was a whisper. But it was no lie either. She did love him. She loved him dearly. He was a person created just for her. He smiled and cupped her face. The smoke had started to come between them, blocking their vision. The tears in Hinata's eyes could barely wash it away.

"There's a burning inside my chest... so this is what it feels like to die. Hinata... come here."

Tears fell down faster and she came closer to him. Leaning in to listen to him, he gave one last kiss onto her ears and whispered:

"I am freeing you from your poison... the only way to obtain the Scroll of Regeneration is to kill the one who is using it... by killing me the scroll will enter your body... and cleanse your poisonous cells into regenerating ones. Good bye... my dear Hinata."

She let the tears flow freely and hugged his bloody body. His eyes started to fade and even though she knew he couldn't hear her, she still kept screaming his name. She kept telling him how powerful he was, how kind he was, and how she would keep him remembered in her memories. No matter how short their time was, there was no question that fate – destiny – pulled them together.

"Hattori!"

BK

Sasuke had landed more hits than Itachi had to him. He was getting angry. Jumping off crooked parts of the earth that jutted from the earth, Sasuke launched himself at his stoic brother in a frenzy.

"You think that going easy on me is going to give me satisfaction?! Itachi! Don't fool around!"

Sasuke sent another kick straight to Itachi's chin and blood came out as Itachi flew into the air only to _poof_ and the real Itachi knocked him over from behind with the blunt side of his kunai.

Sasuke snarled. So Itachi _was_ going easy on him. Sasuke sent electricity out of the ground with a few signs, using the smoke to his advantage, and then surrounded Itachi by locking him in his electrical jail. Just as Sasuke was about to dive his sword into Itachi's eyes, he saw the red appear and Itachi's eyes captured him into the genjutsu.

It was all over. Sasuke lost.

BK

BK: Drama? I hope you don't stop reading my fanfic. Constructive criticism is welcomed. I want to be able to write beautifully. If my story isn't up to par, that doesn't mean you should stop, I'd like to know why. I appreciate it when readers love it. I appreciate it when they also help me better myself. But I also can't stop you from not reading it... so what can I do? Ahaha.

But yes... A sad fate. I know you've been waiting for Itachi's appearance. I also know you wanted confrontation. And I know you are tired of Hinata not being able to touch the one she loves. Well – fear not, I have delivered. It's about time – 14 chapters. Thanks for holding on guys.

Until next time... Are you ready for it?


	15. Chapter 15

BK: Wow... tough week. LONG week. I'm sorry to say this... but I may have to slow the updates guys. It's MONDAY and I just barely got on. But fear not, I will keep posting.

And the story doesn't end here. We have to deal with Itachi. Got to deal with Danzo. And then the whole thing with Sasuke and Kakashi. Come on... who thought we were finished? I might have to make a trilogy series here. Ahahah!

Valentine's Day is coming up. But with the way things are going, I'm afraid this fanfic won't be updated on that day. My other stories might though. I'm glad you all love my stories. It makes me so happy. You have no idea how fulfilling they are. It makes me a better person and I feel like stepping out to help people and the community after being appreciated for writing this story. Oh! And my stories, every single one are UNbetaed. Excuse the bad grammar and stuff, I will clean them up as best as I can! **:]**

BK

Kakashi and Naruto had assembled as many ANBU as they could to the battle that Kakashi's Enclosing Jutsu brought them to. They ran as fast as they could and Naruto was already far ahead with the yellow flash technique. Several other ANBU traveled on their summoned animals and Kakashi did the same.

When they reached the clearing, they were awed by the destruction of it. It was as if an earthquake had cracked the earth. Blood, thick as mucus from some strange large animal, created red, putrid smelling ponds in the cracks of the earth. One mountain seemed to have been moved as it fell into the ground and the fields of grass that covered the earth were scorched from fire.

Smoke was rising from everywhere. Kakashi lifted his headband and used it to find the one person he held precious to his heart: Hinata.

He searched and searched. He sent his dogs out into the smoke and shaky ground, but he couldn't find her. He was beginning to worry. Had Hattori killed her? Had he taken her somewhere else? Who made this mess? Sasuke? Hinata? Hattori? They were all shinobi with immense power, he wasn't sure if all three of them created this devastating battlefield. The smoke was beginning to rise and he had to cover his eye again.

"Cover the smoke! We can't let whoever is stuck in here die! Use water! Don't use sand or ground, you might bury someone!"

That was Naruto's voice. Somehow, even within the chaos and madness, his pupil did better than him in containing his emotions and getting the job done. He created a water dragon from the water molecules in the air and let it rain all over the raging fire that never seemed to wash away.

"We found a covered body! It's Sasuke Uchiha! He's covered in a black cape, the smoke didn't get to him!"

Naruto headed towards the ANBU that had found Sasuke. Kakashi was starting to worry. Where was Hinata? She was dead wasn't she? Gone. If Sasuke was knocked out then that only meant Hinata was gone. Kakashi's heart trembled until another ANBU's voice broke the air right after they found Sasuke.

"I found a dead body! The face is all torn up!"

Kakashi's soul nearly died. Whose was it? But he kept his cool and let the water dragon continue to rain on the fire. The fire seemed to continue raging, never falling victim to the water, but the smoke had started to clear and the heat that was once intense started to fade.

"There's a girl next to him!"

The voices started to accumulate as several of the ANBU searching recognized the person.

"It's Hinata! It's Hinata! Someone get a hold of her! Bring her out to the medics now! Don't let the heat and smoke get to her!"

Kakashi shook, his hands barely held the jutsu in control as he closed his eyes and tried not to look at any of the found people. He didn't want to see if they were burned or bloodied. If they were harmed or even dead. He just wanted to kill Danzo for letting something like this happen.

"Kakashi! Let go! The water isn't helping, we'll use the sand and earth now!"

Naruto had come to Kakashi and he opened his eyes to look at him. His hands, locked in the jutsu, wouldn't let go. Naruto looked into his former teacher's eyes, his sky blue eyes fierce and powerful, against Kakashi's losing ones. With a punch into Kakashi's face, Naruto grabbed Kakashi's collar.

"Get a grip Kakashi! If you care, then act like a man and get into gear!"

Kakashi's eyes widen and slowly he nodded. The team they had assembled had started to follow Naruto's orders and part by part, the fire immune to water was no more. He grabbed Naruto's hands and shook them off his collar.

"Thanks... Naruto."

BK

"Shhh! You'll wake them."

"Oh shut up! They've been there for weeks. It's like Sasuke's come back again. Only this time he brought back Hinata."

"How do you think they have the same mark?"

"Shut up Ino! Tsunade already told us! Don't make me repeat the whole story!"

"Don't tell me to shut up you forehead girl!"

"What pig face?! Care to repeat that?!"

There was a creak of the door and they both looked at it, snapping out of their argument immediately. Naruto came in and he raised an eyebrow at his two former classmates.

"Hi guys. How are they doing?"

Sakura frowned. Naruto visited everyday as did she. Sasuke was their only teammate and Hinata was the fallen heiress who was now known throughout the ninjas in the village as someone who had killed the feared Hattori. They were surprised she was an ANBU and even more surprised that she was poisonous. The poison that was evident in Hattori's body made it quite clear that Hinata killed him. There were questions everywhere about it.

"The same. Sasuke is doing pretty well physically, but Ino says that when she pried into his brain that it still hadn't healed completely. It won't heal well until he wakes up. The genjutsu he fell into was... extremely strong and binding. Hinata... well she..."

Sakura trailed off and Ino contiued.

"We don't really know. We never treat her. Tsunade-sama does."

Naruto nodded. Obviously they couldn't touch her. They knew about her condition, but that didn't mean it was safe. Tsunade came in and she too, looked at the three of them.

"What do we have here? Is it visiting hours? Every time I come in, you two are always here."

Naruto looked at Tsunade and he shrugged.

"They are my friends. I want them to be well."

Tsunade nodded, sympathizing with Naruto.

"They're coming along well. After all... they've been through hell. Physically and emotionally. You saw the battlefield. Three shinobi... able to create such chaos with weakened bodies. The ANBU that was supposed to give Danzo the message was quite ashamed of himself for not telling us where Hinata had gone. He blamed himself for this whole mess... but I think it had to be done. The village whose land was destroyed will be compensated, that much broken land and splattered blood... they need it to farm and to live."

There was a pause before Tsunade spoke again, "Sakura... Ino, can you leave us alone?"

Sakura and Ino nodded and they sneaked out. As soon as they got out, they pressed their ears against the closed door. But they got stopped as soon as their ears touched the door.

"What are you two doing?"

They jumped and looked at Kiba and Shino. Akamaru barked and Kiba nodded.

"Stop snooping around. We're not kids anymore." Kiba said.

They all laughed at that statement. Were they kids anymore? Not really. Not for a long time.

BK

"Hinata is... fighting off the poison. It's almost completely gone. She's doing very well. I'm not sure how she's able to do this. According to Danzo, she should be dead. She hasn't had any poison to eat for a long time. But... her hair... it's turning white and she's turning rather pale."

Naruto looked at Hinata who slept peacefully in the hospital bed. Her other roommate Sasuke, was sound asleep in a coma like herself on the other side. The flower vase in between them was changed every day. The window was open though barred.

Hinata didn't have white hair. It was still the dark blue black that he saw on her long ago when he developed a crush on her. Her face however, was still very pale. Naruto didn't like the look on Danzo's face when he saw Hinata arriving at the hospital. Her hair was white then. He and Tsunade needed to interrogate Danzo... and soon.

"She doesn't have white hair Tsunade." Naruto said plainly, refusing to admit that something had happened. Tsunade nodded.

"It comes in waves. Especially at night. It makes her seem... demonic."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. Demonic? Like... him? Tsuande nodded at Naruto's strange expression and she elaborated on Hinata's case.

"Danzo told me what her mission was. She was supposed to bring back Hattori Hanzo. But in the process of doing so, she killed him. I know that she kissed Hattori, that's the only sure method of killing someone, but if her blood mixed with his and she somehow got some of his blood..."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. So Danzo had sent Hinata on a mission and that was what she was doing. So that meant she didn't run away from the village. However, why would Danzo want Hattori? Why go after him? Hattori did not plan to target Konoha, in actuality, if Hinata had brought Hattori here, then that meant Danzo brought the trouble to Konoha! Naruto's mouth opened and he turned to Tsunade. She raised her hand up to stop him.

"We will question Danzo's intentions later, right now I have a patient. I think that the poison that once kept Hinata alive is now attacking her own cells and once they run out of all the poisonous cells... she'll be normal. No more poison left in her body. But I can't explain how she can do this. Her cells should degenerate at such a fast pace because of the poison, but... it's like she's regenerating faster than the poison can attack. I think it is Hattori's blood that causes this."

Naruto nodded but then shook his head after wards realizing something, "Yeah... but her body will not be completely normal. You're saying something that doesn't quite make sense. I think... that her poisonous cells simply switched from poisonous cells that degenerate things into poisonous cells that regenerate things. Her body isn't fighting off the poisonous cells... they're switching... turning into something else. Turning into... something like Hattori."

Tsunade was amazed at Naruto's logic, but then as a thought occurred to her, she frowned, "So Hinata will live longer than us? Even when all her friends pass away?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, she still has poison inside her. She is also not of the Hanzo family. I think she'll live as long as all of us, only that she'll be... harder to... battle and die, so to speak."

Tsunade sighed in relief. "She's semi-normal then?"

Naruto nodded and smiled, feeling that the atmosphere that had been so tense before started to lift up.

"Semi-normal! Yeah! That makes a lot more sense. Hinata's back huh? She's going to smile now. She can finally stop avoiding us."

Tsunade looked at her impressive apprentice and laughed at his entranced face. He was obviously starting to develop some type of crush on Hinata.

"Naruto... please remember this: Hinata has two men vying for her hand. Don't make it three."

Naruto turned red and he sputtered, reverting back to his idiot self.

"What? Make it three?! What are you talking about? Isn't it just Kakashi?"

Tsunade laughed. So Naruto was still an oblivious idiot.

BK

BK: So... some of you, specifically **Hinata – Hime – Starz**, had amazing foreshadowing skills and figured out what Hinata's body is doing. We'll be digging deeper in later chapters. I can't wait to throw out one scene in particular to you all. But for now, this is it.

I wrote another story that I will be posting with this one. It's another one with Sasuke and Hinata titled _Spiraling Down_. If you're fans of the darker genre and all that smutty stuff, I think you'd like this one. People are going on about this words called "FEELS" and I assume that's something like "My feelings are burning" ? Well, whatever it is, if you want all that, _SD_ is for you. It's got that FEELS.


	16. Chapter 16

BK: Welcome back guys! You are now entering PART TWO of the Trilogy. I'm serious. You just finished PART ONE where Hinata is cured of her poison. Now we enter PART TWO. Excited? Oh, you better be. (Ah... unBeated) Still excited? I am.

BK

"Sapling! I am the Great White Demon Dragon! You had strength enough to kill the immortal being that I have hosted! I present to you my pledge of allegiance! Now wake!"

Hinata stirred and then another voice shouted in her head.

"Monster! Get away from me! Poisonous monster! No one will ever want you! No one will ever love you! Go and burn!"

Hinata tossed her head to the side, she felt like running away as if the flames the dragon spouted were after her, and then another voice entered her head. One that seemed to control her, Danzo's voice.

"I was supposed to get the Scroll! I was! And once I had it, you were going to be the killing machine I sent upon people! But you ruined everything! Everything!"

Hinata felt like she was screaming and then a voice spoke and she landed with a thump in some dark spot of her nightmare, gasping for breath as one light shone on her and a soothing voice started to speak.

"I've look everywhere for someone that was able to kill me. I was tired of outliving all the people I loved. Thank you for killing me. I love you Hinata. I love you so much. Thank you."

Hinata stirred and she tossed her head the other way. That was Hattori's voice. Ninjas struggled to live, he wanted to die. Another voice entered now, something even more soft. Something even more real. It made her warm as her heavy breathing started to regulate itself again.

"Hinata... wake up. Don't fall apart. I need you."

BK

Sasuke sat there and held Hinata's cold hands. She had been stirring the last few nights. He woke up a few days before and in those days, he had cleaned up her house and visited her every day. He needed her to wake up. He needed to find Itachi. He knew that she was the key to finding him.

Itachi was there because of Hinata. He knew that Itachi wouldn't just randomly show up at a peaceful village and challenge Hattori. Hattori had nothing to offer him. He needed to know why Itachi was there and why he let Sasuke off so easily, even covering him with his cape to keep him safe from the smoke.

When he had entered the genjutsu that his brother brought him into, it wasn't of death or torture. Though he felt angry at first, he noticed that it was Konoha village. His mother had came out of the house and she was screaming at him to eat his tomatoes. The young Itachi was standing nearby and he laughed as he ushered the young Sasuke to eat.

He was partly cautious if this was the type of genjutsu that twisted on him, so as he cautiously walked after the small little Sasuke, he noticed his Itachi had slipped out. Ignoring his younger self, he followed the younger Itachi instead. Young Itachi walked to the training grounds where he met Hinata. Sasuke paused and stared at her. She was smiling, full of life, and she bounced around with energy.

"Itachi! Look, I made a new jutsu!"

Hinata made a ball of concentrated chakra, much like Naruto's except it didn't hold concentrated power and she controlled its shape, and then infused it with poison. She threw it at the training post with amazing accuracy that Sasuke didn't remember her having, and it started to eat away the post.

"Cool huh? I don't use a lot of chakra, but it does heavy damage! I call it... wait for it..."

Itachi smiled and ended it for her, "Poison Ball?"

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows and frowned, "Yeah, but it sounds tacky. I want to name it strong and great like yours."

Itachi smiled and he walked over to her, but she backed away, so he stopped and Sasuke noticed that he himself was strangely like Itachi. He did the same thing when he saw how the younger Hinata reacted to his advance. Sasuke stopped and waited.

"It may not sound cool, but from the looks of it, it's extremely powerful."

Hinata smiled, "You think so? Me too. How's your little brother Sasuke? Being a crybaby again?"

Itachi laughed and he sat down where he was. Hinata stared at him and after much thought, she came to him. Sasuke raised his eyebrow a little at her comment. She thought he... was a crybaby?!

"You never let me come near you, but when I stop somewhere, you come to me." Itachi stated.

Hinata pouted and she sat near him.

"Maybe."

And the twist happened, and Sasuke completely shocked from how different Hinata was, tripped as another vision came.

"Hinata, make a shadow clone."

They were in class now and Iruka-sensei was barely teaching them how to make shadow clones. Sasuke remembered how embarrassing it was for her since she failed miserably and how people made fun of her because she was the heiress of the famed Hyugga clan.

"O-oh. Yes, I-Iruka-sensei. Here... goes."

He forgot how much she used to stutter. As he watched her make the hand signs, he noticed she missed one on purpose. She also slightly raised her chakra above and her doppelganger turned out like a puffy mess. People laughed and she turned her head down. But now he noticed that she was smiling as she held her head down.

The vision twisted again and this time he was prepared. It was Hinata and the night was a strange dark, red and the moon shone like an eerie light. Hinata had stood up and she took off like a canon to the Uchiha compound. Sasuke took off there himself. He knew this night well. But he had to follow Hinata's path. She ran into his parent's room and then outside on the other side where Sasuke was not in. And there he saw her cry. She cried and cried as if it was her very family that was massacred. She bent down and touched the Uchiha's faces one by one shouting words of apology.

And then she said something that shocked him to the core.

"Itachi... why did you say you loved me?"

He had been traveling through Itachi's memories of Hinata as he slept in the comatose state all those weeks. Memories where she was completely different, where she was the furious and strong ANBU kicking people without holding back, when her eyes turned murderous, where she tried her best to help people taking Danzo's punishment without crying, where she played behind the scenes raising her sister to become a leader. And especially how she captured Itachi's heart.

He looked at Hinata's face as he whispered one more time to her. Her hair had turned all white and she trembled from whatever nightmare she was having. He held her cold hands to stop them from shaking. Time was wasting away. Now that he knew Hinata as an ANBU, that she was affiliated with Itachi and was his one and only lover, Sasuke knew he had no time to waste.

"Hinata... please, I need you to wake up."

Then... her eyes opened. They were bright red, they were no longer the dark purplish hue of the Hyugga, but rather bright red and demonic like the man Hattori. So she had killed him. In that small moment where he fought Itachi whose heart was pierced by a kunai, she killed Hattori. But no matter how pale she was or how much she had changed, one thing remained the same, her stormy eyes, right before the calm.

She blinked and stared at the ceiling and then looked around. She noticed the yellow flower by her bedside and looked at the empty bed that belonged to Sasuke only days ago. It was cleaned and clear now, and as she turned to look at the big, warm hand that held hers.

"Sasuke? Where's Itachi?"

"Alive. Gone. Don't try to stand up."

Hinata smiled, glad to be alive. She was a ninja after all, she would fight to survive. Especially since Itachi was still alive. She closed her eyes and then smiled again.

"Thank you Hattori."

Sasuke stirred. Hattori? Hattori was here. At the Konoha graveyard. Buried and with a tombstone. Kakashi had done it. He wasn't sure why Kakashi had done it or why Hinata was smiling when she said his name. Hinata turned her bright red eyes to Sasuke and smiled tiredly.

"Thanks for waking me up Sasuke. How long have I been here?"

Sasuke gripped her hand a bit tighter. She was smiling. It looked much like the ones from Itachi's memories. He didn't know why he was so relieved that she actually woke up.

"Three weeks and five days."

She looked surprised and then tried to tug her hand away.

"I think you know by now that I'm poisonous. And that I'm ANBU. I don't think you have to stay with me much longer now. After all... I might kill you on accident."

Sasuke took her hand again. He wasn't letting go. Not when he promised that he would make her his wife or to find Itachi. He needed her. One way or another. He needed her and he was not letting her go.

"Yes, you're poisonous. The news was pretty far spread, but I don't care about that."

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows. What did he mean?

Sasuke sat there, his eyes solemn. He hadn't changed had he? Meeting with Itachi only made his resolve to find him even stronger.

BK

Sasuke knew that his brother loved her and he knew they couldn't be together. It made him want to steal her away from him. His brother wasn't here to state his claim and Sasuke felt joy that he was stealing his brother's one and only love. If she were that special to him then he would have to steal her, make love to her, have her bear his children and make Itachi suffer.

But what was the purpose of showing him all those memories?

Now that he was in Konoha for four months, he felt like he had been there all his life. He needed to spend his time carefully and make Hinata fall in love with him while trying to find where Itachi was. Why did Hinata thank Hattori? Didn't Hattori want to kill her? Why was Itachi there? To protect her?

Sasuke went to visit Hattori's grave to find some clues, but when he got there he saw Danzo. He was talking to Kakashi and he knew they hadn't sensed him. Sasuke had recovered by now and he felt as strong as he did when he had destroyed Orichimaru. He blended himself well into the trees and listened carefully to what they were talking about.

"You are telling me that she really did kill Hattori?"

Kakashi had nodded and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Why would they want to confirm Hattori's death? There was an intense silence and Kakashi finally spoke.

"I am afraid I cannot complete the mission. Circumstances have changed. According to what the mission stated, Hinata had to be a potential threat to Konoha and that I would only kill her after she brought Hattori to you alive. Those two crucial points are ruled out. Hinata is no longer dangerous and Hattori is a dead man."

Danzo scowled at him and then he sneered as he kicked the tombstone that belonged to Hattori.

"I searched his body before we buried him. He didn't have the scroll on him. It was said to be scripted into his back, but there were no scriptures. It was also legend that the Hanzo blood was the scroll... but I can attest to that. I drank Hattori's younger brother's blood until he was almost dried, though I healed... I never got the power they had. The only thing I can think of that one can obtain the Scroll of Regeneration is if... you killed the person and it transferred into that person who killed them. That would explain why Hattori killed his own brother when I was about to kill him. It wasn't that only he could kill someone immortal, it was that he was trying to protect their family scroll. Yes... that explains everything!"

Kakashi grabbed Danzo's collar immediately and brought him to his face. Danzo's face was full of shock and surprise as Kakashi's voice trembled with controlled anger.

"Don't you dare touch Hinata. Tsunade already suspects you. Naruto suspects you. The ANBU barely respects you. And I can't believe how many people you twisted around your dirty finger to do your bidding. Be careful Danzo. No one in this village wants to kill her. She's much too kind and loved to be wanted dead by anyone other than you."

Danzo smiled and then he pushed himself off.

"Yes. Now that my plan is ruined... there's nothing I can do. But there are people who want you dead Kakashi. Many people. Men whose girlfriends run off to be with you or watch you from afar. Missing nin and assassins. There's more than one way to get the scroll."

Kakashi tilted his head, "What?"

Danzo sneered and laughter broke from his crackling voice.

"Kakashi... only one person will kill Hinata. That's you. You will kill her to have her only belong to you. You are in love with her. Now that she's not poisonous, everything you ever wanted is now open with no restrictions. You won't be able to hold back. No one knows about the Scroll other than you and me. If you tell anyone... you can make sure that Hinata will be dead. She is the caretaker of Sasuke, once he is in love with her, I will reveal the secret of the night the Uchiha massacre and he will have no choice but to kill Hinata. Once he kills Hinata, I will show him the way to Itachi and there when they are both about to die, I will obtain the Scroll. So tread carefully Kakashi."

Kakashi stood there disgusted. But a smile twinkled in his eyes.

"You forgot one thing Danzo. I am still here. If Hinata falls in love with me, your plan falls. If anyone catches wind of what you are doing, you will again lose. I will repeat: Hinata will not be killed. I'm not afraid to tell your scheme to anyone. So you tread carefully on your own trap."

Danzo stood there, narrowing his eyes at Kakashi and Kakashi stared back unafraid. Danzo said one more thing that finally settled the score.

"She won't fall in love with you. Not when I tell her that your mission was to kill her and that you were ready to do it when the time came."

Sasuke looked at the two of them and he smiled. Kakashi's previous stance faltered a little, but he didn't back away from Danzo's threat. Sasuke just lied there on the tree with a little smirk, he had a plan of his own as well.

BK

Hinata looked at Tsunade and Naruto as they both stared at her. They told her about the gruesome battle and the mission that was too much for one person to handle. They were glad that she somehow defeated Hattori and were quite surprised that she could muster so much power with her weakened body. Hinata only listened to their side of the story. She didn't want to tell them how wrong they were. How Hattori loved her and wanted her to kill him. How the chaos was created by Itachi and Hattori while she watched half dead. How she saw two brothers fight and Sasuke fell to the ground as Itachi sent him into a spiraling genjutsu. How Itachi came to her and lied her down next to Hattori as he held her hand and disappeared when the ANBU came. Hinata did not tell them the whole story. She was afraid that whatever Itachi had planned would be destroyed if she spoke.

Hinata touched her strange new hair. They were as beautiful as Hattori's. She wondered if she were as godly beautiful as him as well. They told her that her poison now regenerated things instead of degenerating and she looked at her hands in awe as she took in the information. She didn't tell them that the Scroll transferred from people to people by killing the previous owner. If was unheard of and Hinata didn't want bodyguards or people coming after her.

"Your eyes... they're red. But you can still use the Byakugan can't you?"

Tsunade was sitting there and taking notes. She was checking up on Hinata since Sasuke left. Tsunade was trying to figure out why Hinata's hair had turned white and her Hyugga eyes had turned a bright cherry red. She turned on the Byakugan and was surprised by how much further she could see now. She saw Kakashi was right outside the door.

"It works Tsunade-sama."

She nodded and checked it off. She went over the list one more time and then looked at Hinata.

"I don't know when your hair and eyes will go back, but I will tell you they come in waves. And when you touch someone... it's like your healing them even without trying."

Hinata held her hands out and looked at them again. They were smooth and clean, though she still held the Enclosing Jutsu that she and Sasuke shared. She touched her collar bone. She still had her scar though it was much tinier now. She had healed. Suddenly something inside her stirred and she smiled.

"I'm... I'm normal!"

Tsunade laughed and Naruto joined in. They all hugged each other, jumping up and down being very un-ninja-like and then suddenly, as if remembering something, Tsunade pulled Naruto off and they stood up.

"Well Hinata, you're free to leave after today. And you have a visitor."

Hinata nodded and thanked the Hokage again. The blonde lady Hokage waved it away and just smiled at Hinata, "I'm glad you're alright now. That's all that matters."

Naruto stopped at the door briefly to look at her. Hinata gave him a small smile and that made Naruto's face flush a little. He quickly said good bye and then practically ran out the door.

When they left, the door reopened and Kakashi came in. He sat in front of her and they said nothing. This was the first time they saw each other since the night he hugged her long ago. It felt like forever.

"Your hair... it's white now. Like mine." Kakashi stated, breaking the ice. Hinata smiled and touched it.

"Yes. Does it match me?"

He smiled. Coming closer and took a strand holding it in his hand.

"It does. You look like a goddess. A goddess that steals men's hearts."

Hinata smiled at him. Kakashi was back. The Kakashi she knew was back. He sat on her bed and she looked at him carefully. He seemed to just want to stay here and keep her company. He brushed away her bangs behind her ears.

"Your bangs, they grew out."

Hinata touched them. They did. They reached her eyes now and she frowned a little.

"I should trim them. They'll get in the way soon."

Kakashi nodded, then he abruptly grabbed her to his chest and hugged her. Finally, after such a long time, he could hug her and nothing would happen. Hinata let out a gasp of surprise at his sudden movement and smiled as her own arms encircled him. She said she would never love him. Things were different now, so did that still apply to them? But she also met the strange Hattori who was able to love her though she was poisonous. And she still felt strong feelings for Itachi. And now with Sasuke who was solemn and strange... what was Kakashi to her? Would she still push him away?

There was a long moment where they hugged each other. Hinata smiled as he held her close to him, but slowly... she pushed him away and broke apart from him.

"Danzo is... my mission. I think Danzo is a threat to the village."

Kakashi let go of her reluctantly and stared into her stormy red eyes as he grabbed another strand of hair and played with it. Now they just talked and he moved closer to her on the bed.

"Do not worry about it. I believe Tsunade and Naruto will figure that out. I think Konoha is more than happy that you were able to defeat Hattori. I believe you're going to have to be on a leave now since it's pretty wide known that you're an ANBU, but until then, I hope you come back... I'd like to continue being your partner."

Hinata smiled and she touched Kakashi's face tenderly, sliding her fingers on the tip his mask and slowly pulling it down, "I'd like that."

BK

BK: So I had a request from one of my reviewers who PM me so I won't say the name. They wanted a whole CANON story off of my very own CANON story. You have no idea how happy I was. They wanted to know what would have happened if Hinata never fell in love with Sasuke... rather that she fell in love with Kakashi or Hattori instead.

And I must say... I'm really excited to do it. **But only if you are all willing to read it.** After all, it is a canon story of a canon story.

**Kakashi's** story would be so romantic. After all, he took care of her after Itachi left. He healed her voice back when she was punished by Danzo. He was with her when she was not as poisonous. He opened her back up to the world. And other people in the village liked her too... remember Genma? And her family... Gah! I want to write that one so bad!

**Hattori's** story would be so precious. His whole background story. How he met her before he ever saw her at the village. His conflicted feelings of outliving people and Hinata. His stories of having to fight off people for his safety and his family's. Then Hinata comes in and he would have to deal with a very jealous Kakashi and a whole village. Gah! I want to write this one too!

Ah... anyways. Commentary on my own chapter. That's right. We're in PART TWO, chappie one, and we already dove into the drama. Oh Danzo... Kakashi... Sasuke... Tsunade... Naruto... Hinata... what to do? What to do? Oh, and with Valentine's coming up? Man... I feel a lot of pressure. I don't think I can deliver on Valentine's Day. Ahaha!

I love to respond to you guys. So don't be afraid to tell me what you think of PP and the Canon Canon stories.

BK loves you all! Be safe, flu is scary! It knocked me out for six days. Comatose like. Sasuke and I have been in the same boat. Happy dreams... for six days... urgh... I lost ten pounds. Feel the sarcasm? Be safe all. No one wants any of us to disappear. I would miss making you all feel like you've missed the love of this romantic story and if I'm gone... NO! I refuse to think this! Be safe! Be safe! Be safe! Knock on wood! Three times!

**ADDED:**

Hello all! BK here!

Sorry if you were all waiting for an update. Since Trilogy Section Number One has finished, I wanted to go back and revise it all with my beta.

I will be posting those revised chapters up, so if you're the type who rereads, trust me... the rusty work I had posted is all fixed! Brand new, cleaned, and very comprehensible!

Don't worry, this story is not on a Haitus. I just want to fix some things. I'm sorry that you have to wait a while before the next chapter. As an author... I am somewhat whimsical.

If you all remember before where I said I was making another story, well I made it. It's titled **Live and eviL**.

I didn't really know who to pair Hinata up with. I know most of you are Sasuke and Hinata fans, but this story relies heavily on who you favor to be with her. Take a look and tell me who you think she should end up with.

From now on I will have to update some stories slower than others (namely Poison Princess and Live and eviL), and I am fully aware it's not fair to my readers, but I need to finish the other stories quickly and stop making more.

So... wait a little while? I promise you will be satisfied.

**ADDED: **I should be editing... but I can't stop these plot bunnies in my brain either. PLEASE vote on the poll that is on my profile page, I promise you'll like it.

BK


	17. Chapter 17

BK: I am possibly the worst author there is. I am apologizing to you all. You see... when I wrote this story, it was already finished... but then I never expected so many followers, so many reviews, so much love. Then I thought, "My readers want something amazing... something incredible. I can't give them some half-assed story. Just because they don't know me in real life doesn't mean I can't give it my best shot!"

So I got a beta and revised some things. Then I asked them what they would like to know... and then I got an epiphany. And this is why I have come back: because I finally wrote what I know you all will love to read.

So I'm sorry for neglecting you readers. I understand it's not fair since I'm updating other stories but neglecting you all. But I promise you this... this fanfic that I'm writing – it's the one I put the most effort into.

BK

Kakashi took Hinata's hands into his own and he signed the exit papers. It was so strange now, everything he had always wanted to do – he would now be able to. They were in front of the nurse's register and signing her out of the hospital. No one knew that she was getting out of the hospital today. They thought she was getting out tomorrow. A whole party was planned for her by the Konoha nine, but Kakashi wanted to have her for himself today.

Hinata felt her face bloom red and she looked at their connected hands. She never knew Kakashi's hands were so big and strong. They were rough and had well defined lines. The thin lining of his veins made his hand seem powerful and protective. They traveled up his hand to his arm and had the faint color of a blue green. Her thin fingers were completely enveloped by his own hand and all Hinata could do was finally examine a human arm. So this was what it felt like to hold someone's hand.

It felt... magical.

She never got to touch people at all. When she did... it was to kill people. She saw Kakashi's thumb caress the base of her hand and the strange tingles of skin touching each other made her even redder in the face.

If touching skin was this intimate... she wondered how it was with a hug. The only person she ever hugged was with Kakashi and that was when she was poisonous. Then Hinata's face turned warmer and she felt her eyes slowly close. Kakashi always kept her safe. He was always there for her. He never left her. He saved her. He was the only one who knew she was poisonous... and he never left her.

She had once said that she would kill him if he fell in love with her. She pushed away anyone who wanted to be close to her. Yet Kakashi read her like an open book. He knew that she wanted to be with people no matter how dangerous she was. She wanted to save them. See them smile. Share their happiness. He knew her the best... and that was why he never left her. She said that she would kill him if he fell in love with her, but he told her instead, "_But can you stop me?_"

Could she stop him? The only person she ever loved was... was Itachi. And he left her. She couldn't stop Itachi. If Kakashi truly wanted to be with her... could she stop him?

Kakashi looked at Hinata. She had been looking nonstop at their interlaced hands and right now, she had just closed her eyes. She stood a respectable distance away from him, just as she did when she was poisonous. The only reason she allowed him to even hold her hands was because she walked wobbly. She had been in the hospital for three weeks and six days. He wondered briefly if he would be the one who would break that awful habit of hers and then he smiled behind his mask, completely making the nurse behind the register blush in embarrassment at the intimate scene that opened in front of her.

"Hinata... shall we go? Go back... home?"

Hinata's eyes shot wide open as his whisper reached her nude ears and she backed away suddenly, her wobbly legs making her fall. Kakashi's hands instinctively shot back and then pulled her body to his. The nurse behind the register had fainted when Kakashi's face landed right in front Hinata's. All the nurses knew about Hinata. She had killed the demon Hattori. She had saved them all from tragedy. She had a poisonous body, choosing to live a life of solitude, saving others from harm by turning her curse into a gift. Needless to say... the nurses at the hospital adored her. And right now, the nurse behind the register had just witnessed the very first time Hinata could touch someone without hurting them... and it was nearly overload for the poor nurse.

"Kakashi! You're too close!" Hinata nearly screamed, covering her face with arms.

She had never been so close to people! Everything she did – her whole being – it reflexively repelled from people like the opposite side of a magnet. When she actually had to touch people... she had to actually _think_ about it. Kakashi just came upon her like... like a happy dog meeting its owner... like she was a normal person.

He chuckled at her and then hugged her, ignoring her surprised gasp and tries to push him away.

She felt a solid body touch hers. Solid... and strong, unwilling to break. She couldn't possibly destroy this person. This man. She couldn't even push against him. All she wanted to do was touch him and feel more. This was what... this was what people did.

Kakashi smiled when Hinata's arms slowly encircled him. They did it with such shyness and reluctance. As if she was afraid he would disappear if she did it too fast. When they finally made it all around, he felt her small body relax beneath him and he finally felt her press into his body.

So this was Hinata... a shy, beautiful woman who loved people.

He loved her. Loved her so much.

He would never let anyone hurt her.

It was her turn to be saved.

BK

Sasuke was at the hospital glaring at the nurse behind the registrar.

"Hinata already left?" He asked with pointed malice.

The nurse gulped and nodded meekly. Sasuke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He was supposed to sign her out. That was his job! He closed his eyes and with a heavy, angry sigh, he glared at the nurse again spitting out one question.

"Was it Kakashi?"

The nurse's face bloomed red and she nodded, having no voice to speak to the Uchiha avenger. Sasuke scoffed and he turned around exiting the hospital doors. So Kakashi got to Hinata before he did. He should have known Kakashi would do that. Sasuke even came the day before she was admitted out the hospital!

He turned one corner and then met face to face with Danzo. Danzo smiled at him mysteriously and then moved towards him.

"Ah... the Uchiha. I'm afraid Hinata already left the hospital."

Sasuke stared blankly at Danzo, none of his emotions spilling through. This man in front of him had promised to destroy Hinata. He would stop at nothing to kill her. Sasuke had to make sure that Danzo wouldn't be able to touch one hair on Hinata's body.

"I was just about to visit her. I hear she has white hair now... and red eyes. Something she obtained from killing Hattori, that cursed man."

Sasuke stared at Danzo who decidedly looked like he was reminiscing, but Sasuke knew better. However, Hattori's name did make him remember his talk with Hinata the first time she woke up at the hospital. She thanked Hattori. Was Hattori really that bad? Hinata herself was cursed with being poisonous... but she turned it into something helpful. Hattori decided that living forever was something that drove men crazy, so he killed those that were after it and tried to disappear. Were they both bad?

The answer was obvious. They were not bad. Just hated for what they had. After all... Hattori willingly traded his life for death. He gave it away to Hinata. Sasuke was there – he saw him dying.

"Why did you want to see her?" Sasuke asked him.

Danzo smiled and he turned to look at Sasuke, "Uchiha-san... I care for my ANBUs. Now that she's known all over the village by the ninjas, I'll have to demote her."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and he said with a clear voice, "She's an ANBU."

Danzo nodded again, "I just wanted to see how she was doing. She was one of our best."

Their was no malice in Danzo's voice, just simple agreement. So Danzo really did think of her as a weapon. As a real shinobi.

Then Sasuke spoke, asking a question, "You assigned her to me when she was poisonous. Did you want me dead?"

Danzo raised an eyebrow and he shifted slightly, walking towards Sasuke, "No... I did not want you dead. I wanted you to find out."

Sasuke stared at the man, meeting him eye for eye, "And when I found out, what did you think I would do?"

Danzo shrugged, "I had originally wanted you to fall for her. Then maybe you would find out about her love for you brother... and how she had a hand in it."

Sasuke looked down and remembered Danzo's plan about involving Sasuke trying to kill his brother and Hinata, so he feigned a question, "It? Hinata had a hand in... it?"

Danzo smiled, "She had a hand in the Uchiha massacre."

Then he walked in front of Sasuke and looked at him straight in the eyes, Sasuke's Sharingan instantly turned on as Danzo spoke, "I can show you where Itachi is. I just ask you one thing in return."

Sasuke didn't speak but Danzo continued, "I need you to kill Hinata."

BK

Hinata wore a long sleeved shirt and tight jeans. She still wasn't used to the idea of not covering her skin. Kakashi just laughed and stared at her as she awkwardly tried to talk to the little child that had ran up to her, tugging at her long white hair.

They were at the little Sweet Shop that Anko always frequented. Kakashi just ordered Hinata some cinnamon rolls, a personal favorite of hers. She was extremely pale and thin. Being in a coma for almost a month, she looked so fragile and easy to break. He wanted her to go back being healthy and full of life. He wanted to see more of her blushing face.

Her red eyes looked somewhat panicky, having no idea how to deal with children. Especially one that tugged at her hair and staring up at her with admiration.

"Hero-san! My mommy likes you so much! She said you saved us!"

Hinata gulped and she looked at Kakashi for help. He smiled at her with no intention of intervening. It irritated her just slightly. Kakashi had told her that the ninjas knew she killed Hattori, but not the villagers. Turning to look at the tiny boy in front of her, she tentatively touched the boy's head.

"I – I'm glad your mommy likes me. T-tell her I thank her." Hinata's voice was shaky. She never spoke to a child before. Certainly not one who seemed to adore her.

"I will! I will! My mommy says that I have to treat you with love because you tried so hard to keep us safe! She said you had so much to worry about, it's not fair if you're treated meanly!"

Hinata smiled and the little boy in front of her jumped up and down, sliding himself onto her bench. Hinata shot Kakashi a nervous glance and he pointed at her, giving her a wink. She took it as encouragement and looked at the little brunette boy, healthy as a baby pup with blush on his face.

"Your mommy must be amazing. What does she do?"

The little boy brightened and he slipped into Hinata's lap, completely oblivious to her discomfort. He just kept getting closer and closer to her.

"My mommy is... she's a mom! She says her job is to love me forever!"

Hinata's eyes warmed instantaneously at the statement and she carefully wrapped the boy in her arms preciously.

"Your mom?"

He nodded and patted Hinata's hands, "Yeah! My mom! You're just like my mom, Hero-san. My mom saves people with her ninja things. Did your mom tell you she has to love you forever?"

Hinata blinked and she stared at the little boy who was filled with happiness. So this was a mother's love. It made children happy. Hinata looked quietly at him and she smiled as best as she could.

"I don't know how my mom looks like... but I'm sure that she would tell me she loves me too."

Kakashi stared at Hinata who suddenly looked a little more alive at the subject of mothers even though sadness clouded her eyes. He wondered briefly about how her childhood was until the little boy kissed Hinata on the lips.

"My mommy says that she loves you. I think all mommies would love you."

Hinata blushed and she touched her lips. This little boy... kissed her! She didn't even notice or react fast enough! If she were still poisonous... she would have killed him. She blinked and just when she was about the push the little boy off, the child smiled at her and hugged her tightly with all his tiny little strength.

"I want to marry you someday. I want to marry someone who all mommies love."

Hinata felt something wet in her eyes and she wrapped her arms tighter around the little boy. So all moms loved her then? Who was this little boy? A treasure from heaven? How could his words make her heart warm so much?

Was it his little hands which were unafraid of her? He had patted her hands when he sat in her lap, kissed her when he said he wanted to marry her, and now he hugged her like she was the best present in the world.

"Then... grow up to be a handsome, strong man."

The little boy smiled and then he threw a look at Kakashi, "You dirty old man! You can't have her!"

Hinata was taken aback by his loud burst of declaration. Were all children this full of life? She remembered her childhood... it was always filled with training. Always filled with trying to stay away from people. Then something pained Hinata... Hanabi, her little sister. Did Hanabi have a happy childhood? They had no mother to love them.

"Tatsuba! You little rascal! Leave Hinata alone!"

Kiba burst in and the little boy named Tatsuba jumped out of Hinata's lap and ran out the door. Akamaru chased after him and Kiba's angry face turned into a smile when Akamaru tackled the little boy down. He turned to Hinata and then apologized.

"Sorry about that. My little nephew is... uh, he's a little crazy. Hana just told him about you yesterday when we were all planning your p- I mean your uh... uh! Sorry about Tatsuba! Ignore what he said!"

Kiba had covered his mouth and Hinata smiled. Kiba was always brash. So they were planning her a party. She smiled and then looked at Kakashi. He didn't look too happy. Not when the little boy interrupted their time together and Kiba showed up.

Kiba was about to sit down, but then suddenly stopped himself and looked at Hinata expectantly.

"Um, can I sit down? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything. I can't believe Shino and I didn't know you were... were poisonous. We always thought you were just really reserved."

Hinata brushed her leg against Kakashi's under the table and he looked at her. She seemed to be asking him to endure this chance meeting. Kakashi nodded and Hinata smiled at him. She then turned to Kiba and with a genuine smile, she pointed to the seat.

"Sit down Kiba. It's alright... I'm sorry I had to keep it secret. I just couldn't risk you all getting hurt because of me. And I wasn't bothered by your little nephew... Please tell your sister Hana that he's wonderful."

Kiba sat down and he laughed, "That little thing? The brat brings trouble all the time! I have to babysit him because Hana's busy with the vet stuff. You know I can't heal for nothing!"

Hinata smiled and she nodded. Kiba was bad at healing. He could barely wrap his own hand if he got hurt. Then Shino came through the door and saw Hinata and Kiba. He nodded slightly at Kakashi instantly understanding that Kakashi didn't want their companionship. But then he saw Hinata's happy, bright face meeting her two teammates again and Shino also understood that Kakashi wanted her to reunite.

Shino stepped in and he pointed at Akamaru who had Tatsuba by the collar.

"Akamaru caught your nephew. Hello Hinata. I'm glad you're doing well."

Hinata smiled at him and she pointed to the other seat, "Please sit down! We have one more seat."

Shino sat down and he gave Kakashi an apologetic nod. Kakashi shook his head and just smiled, sinking into his seat and sticking his hands into his pockets. Kakashi liked the look on Hinata's face right now. She was happy.

Tatsuba slipped out of his collared shirt and ran, chest naked onto Hinata's lap. He plopped himself down and pointed at Kiba.

"Uncle Kiba is mean! He always tells me to stop!" He pouted slightly and Hinata smiled, wrapping her arms around him.

"It's okay... Uncle Kiba is a great person. He saved me multiple times on missions. He's a hero too."

Tatsuba's mouth opened and he glared at Kiba with reluctant recognition, "...He does save me... sometimes when Mommy tries to find me a nin-doggy. Big dogs scare me."

Hinata smiled and she looked at her two teammates, "It's nice seeing you two again. I... I would like to shake your hands. I never got to formally shake your hands."

Hinata's eyes moistened again and she gave them a soft, shaky smile. Kiba looked at her determined face and broke into a laughter, grabbing her right hand instantly.

"Hey there Hinata! It's nice to meet ya! I hope we can be good teammates!"

Shino followed shortly after and he politely shook her hands, "Welcome back Hinata."

Hinata felt the tears fall and she wiped at them furiously. She could feel their feelings. They really did missed her. They really did believe in her. They were really glad that she got well.

Tatsuba groaned and he pointed accusingly at his uncle, "Agh! Uncle Kiba made you cry!"

Hinata laughed and she looked at Kakashi who grinned silently at her. She smiled back.

So this was what touches could do... they sealed your affections.

Kiba's hands were strong and fast, gripping with surety and loyalty. They were calloused from training, but careful with others treating them like friends. He always dealt with animals... those hands kept Akamaru safe. They kept her safe too.

Shino's hands were reserved and smooth. Soft and stable. He cared for others from afar. He did things for them behind the scenes. He truly wanted his friends to stay safe and live long lives, he knew how to treasure relationships just like his clan's understanding for bugs.

And then Tatsuba's hands... they were tiny, full of life, full of hope and treasures and want for new adventures. She would keep those dreams alive for him.

Kakashi bumped his leg against hers and she looked away from the bustling Tatsuba who started to argue with his uncle Kiba. Shino had ordered something from the waiter who brought over the cinnamon rolls. It was just Hinata and Kakashi.

He gave a soft look and she smiled.

Thank you Hattori.

Thank you.

BK

BK: Updating every week now! I hoped you all missed me. I missed you all dearly!


	18. Chapter 18

BK: I'm back! I read through it... and decided, hey – since I've been gone for so long (San Francisco, Washington DC, Boston Bombing, oh god) I thought I should finally reveal _it_.

It's totally UnBetaed. So expect mistakes and sentences that transition weirdly. BUT, I hope you forgive me... because while writing everything else... I have COMPLETED:

**Savior**, the Canon story of Poisoned!

Throw confetti readers! Ahaha! It's for those who want KakashiXHinata. **Also**, if you want to know MORE, the canon-canon story also offers a lot of information you have to assume if you only read the main story Poison.

Just go to my profile page if you aren't subscribed to me as an Author and read the first chapter. I hope you all like it.

And **thank you**... when you all said I deserved a vacation and still missed me... I felt tears and warm giddy feelings.

So I am always happy to hear what you all say when I update. Anyways, continuing the main story. I present to you... the TRUTH.

BK

Hinata was picked up by Sasuke who seemed strangely out of place in the hospital. When he walked towards her, she backed away, and when he stopped there, she came towards him. A smile appeared on his face because of familiar actions and he took her hand into his without her consent.

He touched each finger slowly and then interlaced his into hers. She felt strange since she could finally touch people and this Sasuke that was in front of her seemed foreign. With all those memories that Sasuke saw, he knew just how lonely Hinata was and how much she craved human companionship.

"How was your stay?" He asked. She blinked and smiled a little as he tugged her outside the door by the hand. She was in comfortable clothes: a plain t-shirt, a plain jacket, plain pants, and some plain shoes. She had her white hair down and her eyes were still the bright red that belonged to Hattori, but somehow, Sasuke the only one who hadn't told her how much she changed, made her warm in the belly as he accepted her in those plain clothes and strange new looks.

"It was comfortable. But four weeks in a hospital bed isn't good for an ANBU like me."

He nodded in agreement and looked at her. He raised his hand up which was still holding hers and pointed at the blue intricate mark they both had that was the Enclosing Jutsu. He didn't bother telling her that Kakashi's hand had one. He didn't like that idea of sharing the mark together with him and he didn't need that hindering his _supposed_ romantic relationship with the heiress.

"We're the only ones with this mark. So you better train to keep me in check. It hurts like hell though, so refrain from using it alright?"

Hinata smiled and she felt his hand clutch hers even more and her heart sped up. Slowly her hand held his and she gave Sasuke a shy look. She had never really saw him as a romantic interest, but here he was now holding her hand like they had always knew each other. As if he knew all her secrets. She couldn't help but see him so differently.

He had changed so much. Her memory of the battle was extremely vague, she only remembered killing Hattori, giving him her last kiss of death and that Itachi and Sasuke went into another battle. She wanted to ask him what happened between them when she had given Hattori the kiss of death. But right now wasn't the time as Sasuke stared at her with strange eyes and all Hinata wanted to do was get lost in them or look away.

"I guess we're each others weaknesses." She said quietly.

"Yeah. I feel a little bit happy about that though." He looked away as he said it and though she could see him turning away to hide his face, she let it go with a smile.

BK

"So you're going back to the Hyugga? What about Sasuke?"

Hinata paused and took a drink of the sweet tea as the Konoha nine sat together at the Dango shop where Anko frequently visited. She took a look at Neji's direction as he asked the question.

The Konoha 9 didn't touch her or hug her, they respected the distance and wanted her to assimulate in. Hinata felt thankful for it and before long, her natural ANBU self began to show.

"I'm... visiting. Just for a while I want to be back. But I'll leave. Hanabi will take over. After all, she was trained and knows the structure of the Hyugga clan. I want to support her from behind the scenes. Sasuke doesn't have a place... so he can stay in my apartment until I come back."

Naruto slurped his drink and then spoke.

"I don't think I like that idea. What if Sasuke does something funny? You used to be poisonous, so you held him off, but now... you're not so... I don't feel comfortable about it."

Sakura nodded as she supported Naruto's argument. Neji agreed right after and soon everyone was against Sasuke except for Shikamaru who didn't choose a side. It wasn't going to affect him so he said it didn't matter.

"Come on Hinata. Choose!"

Hinata covered her mouth and giggled. She pushed her bangs aside as she spoke. Her actions were still strange to the Konoha nine who were used to her meek and shy actions, so when she said something, it took them by surprise much of the time.

"I'm still his caretaker. And I'm still a very capable shinobi. Not to mention... I don't think he can hurt me. Not with Naruto's seal. And Sasuke's been very behaved ever since he's been here. My apartment is always lonely, but now that I don't have to hide anything, I don't mind if he stays. Don't you agree Sasuke-san?"

She added the formality to the end of his name. She didn't feel so comfortable using just his name. He was sitting right next to her and his leg brushed against hers ever so slightly.

"I've been with Hinata for a pretty long time. I'm used to her apartment now. It's like home."

There was an awed silence and then Ino snickered. Naruto caught on and then started yelling. Sakura got mad at Naruto and then struck him in the head. Neji seemed oblivious to everyone's laughter as well as Lee who backed Sakura up for no apparent reason except that he liked her. Hinata just smiled and she sipped her drink. Sasuke pushed his snack in front of her drink.

"I know you're not supposed to have any sweets but... here."

Hinata looked at it. It was a cinnamon roll.

How did Sasuke know she loved them?

BK

Hinata entered the Hyugga gates and when she came in, she saw everyone. They all bowed and then said their welcome. Hinata was taken aback by their welcome and hospitality. For a Hyugga to have left and come back, they were very accepting.

One of the elders stepped up and looked at Hinata, her hands touching Hinata's hair. Slowly, her white hair changed to blue black again and her pale eyes returned. She felt love exerting from this elderly woman and she felt tears starting to fall. One of the tear drops landed on the elderly lady's eyelids and with a healing glow of blue, the fog that clouded the lady's eyes cleared. From one eye, she stared at Hinata.

"Hinata dear... welcome back and thank you so much for your protection. We heard from Hokage-sama."

Hinata smiled and she hugged the elderly lady as the Hyugga members surrounded her. They hugged her separately one by one, until she came face to face with Hanabi. She was stoic and quiet. Though they talked on occasion, they never really knew each other. Hinata didn't know what her reaction would be.

Would it be hatred? Would it be pity? Or was it something different? Hanabi looked at her sister who's hair slowly turned back to white and her red eyes shone. Slowly tears welled up in Hanabi's eyes. And with a tackling hug, Hanabi hugged Hinata like she had been waiting forever to do so.

"I'm... so happy... that I have such a stronger sister to look after me," there was a gasp as Hanabi started to cry, "I'm so happy you're alive!"

BK

Hinata sat in front of her father drinking tea and she smiled as her father beamed at her.

"I never knew you did so much. Now that you are free, will you come back to us?"

Hinata shook her head.

"I am less Hyugga than everyone here. Even the ones that are blind. I cannot come back."

Haishi nodded slowly, accepting his daughter's wish.

"So you are here for the mark?"

Hinata nodded. She was a potential danger to the clan if they didn't mark her. It wasn't like she couldn't do it herself though, she just wanted the whole clan to know that she no longer wanted to resume leadership opportunities. And this was the way to do it.

"And I am also here to see the Hyugga clan that I have been so far away from. I want to help Hanabi for the upcoming decision of leadership."

Haishi smiled, "But of course! That's only to be expected. But I have something for you Hinata. When you left for your mission... I opened your mother's box. It seems that the head of the Hyugga clan wasn't the key to opening the box. The only way to open it was... for the next leader to give it away. The box recognized you as the next leader. So when you gave it to me, it realized that you gave up your ownership of it. I believe this is because the box held secrets that should never be shown to _you_."

Her father passed a small journal to Hinata. It was her mother's diary. Her father's face had turned solemn and Hinata furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's wrong father?"

Haishi shook his head and folded his arms.

"The truth must be revealed. I want you to understand something Hinata. Love is poisonous. And sometimes it drives people crazy. For a long time you've been sought after by suitors, but every time you held them off in fear of killing them. Now that you're free, I want to let you know that love can sometimes make one do unbelievable things. Whether great or horrible."

Hinata looked at her father with worried eyes. The flash of power behind her worried eyes made her father worried but he looked steadily at her. He believed that her judgment would be correct.

"Great... or horrible?" She repeated.

Haishi nodded.

"Love makes people do crazy things?" Hinata asked once more.

Haishi again nodded. Hinata felt scared. She had just been freed. Once when she pushed someone away because she loved them, he had killed his entire family. Now that she could love someone, she may become crazy. But great and horrible actions? She looked at the tiny book in her hand that seemed to hold incredible power.

"Father, if I may ask... what is in mother's diary?"

Haishi sighed, his shoulders sagged and he looked away as he spoke.

"Your mother's life. Her dreams. Her passions. Her love. And most of all... her actions."

Hinata nodded slowly, brushing aside those long bangs. So this... will explain to her how she entered this beautiful nightmare.

BK

"Hinata-sama! Would you like to see the garden? You loved it as a child. Your mother brought you there many times."

Hinata looked up to the lower branch member. He was older than her by a few years, she could tell by the way he smiled. It was gentle and warm. If he were younger, it would be more boyish.

"Excuse me, but what is your name? I haven't been here in ages. I don't know many people here."

The man chuckled and Neji appeared around the corner. He approached them and Neji answered for him pushing him slightly to the side.

"His name is Hiren. Don't fall for it Hinata-sama. His name means 'Ardent Lover,' so he's quite the playboy."

Hinata looked at Hiren. He was older than them, sure, but he seemed so fragile looking. Nothing about him screamed playboy or manly though his hair was slightly shorter than the rest of the other Hyugga members. So she slightly tilted her head and asked another question instead.

"If possible... I'd like to trim my bangs. They have grown. The garden... I'm sure I loved it as a child." Hinata didn't want to see anything remotely motherly. She hadn't read her mother's journal and so she didn't want anything relating to her mother make her judgment sway.

Hiren put his two hands together and smiled.

"I'll be right back! You asked the right person for the job!"

Taking off, he headed somewhere in the compound and Hinata was stuck with Neji as he tried not to roll his eyes.

"Forgive him. Though he looks weak and unreliable, he's actually on par with most of the main branch members. I think they're considering him for Hanabi's hand. He's extremely knowledgeable about the Hyugga regulations and such. And... he's much friendlier than we are to other people."

Hinata raised an eyebrow and Neji sat next to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner that you were poisonous. Perhaps the clan would have accommodated that and you would still be here with us."

Hinata shook her head. She chose out of her own will to separate herself from her clan. She had thought that there would be no cure for her poisonous body. She would not become leader either because she could not bear children. She chose to leave to make it easier on the people she loved.

"No... it's fine the way things are, they worked out for the best. And Hiren seems like he could bring some life into my sister. I think with me giving her the pressure to be the next leader, she never got to have any fun. At least with Hiren she'll be able to smile a bit more."

Neji laughed in agreement. He looked out into the sky and then smiled.

"You know... you're free now. I know how much it feels to be free. You should live your life the way you always wanted Hinata-sama. You've been held back all your life, now... you can do anything you want. I know the Hyugga clan will support you."

Hinata looked into the teacup she was holding and watched as it made ripples. She was free wasn't she? She could do anything. Nothing held her back. But even though she felt the joy of freedom and no longer being bound to things, something still ached in her heart: her mother.

Everything seemed to be tied to her mother and she was afraid to find out the truth.

BK

"Hanabi! Raise your arm! You'll need speed if you want to strike me down! Remember, I regenerate!"

Neji stared at the two heiress as Hanabi struck again and again and Hinata dodged. Hinata haven't yelled that much in her life and she still hadn't hit her sister yet in fear that she couldn't hold back her strange foreign body. Finally Hanabi's hit landed and Hinata felt the brunt of it even though she pushed it away at the last moment. They both stopped as they felt the impact and then looked at each other.

Hinata stared at Hanabi and Hanabi stared back at her. Silence ensued as some of the Hyugga members observed them. Suddenly Hinata laughed and she bowed to her little sister.

"Well done Hanabi! You did it in one practice! You hit an ANBU!"

Hanabi broke into laughter, feeling relief as her older sister laughed, and then she hugged Hinata. They jumped around much to the Hyugga's surprise. Hanabi _never jumped around_.

Somewhere behind Neji, Hiren whooped and he went running down to the field and joined their little bouncing hug. Neji, who was much like the other Hyuggas, felt happiness that Hinata had come back, and with her, life to the Hyugga. But they would _never _dare to jump around and hug. So instead they smiled and listened to the only one who cheered: Hiren.

BK

_Entry..._

_That same Hyugga keeps looking at me. Doesn't he know I'm from the main branch? I don't love him. It is foolish to think that I would even consider him. Most often, the main branch and the lower branch intermarry, but I don't plan to. I was meant for one person: Haishi. Tomorrow they will announce the engagement. I know it must be me!_

_Entry..._

_My sister! They chose my sister! But why?! I'm stronger! I'm capable! I am more beautiful! Haishi said nothing as they chose her! Didn't he and I share that one intimate kiss? How dare he! I was meant for him, he knows it! I see it in his eyes!_

_Entry..._

_The marriage is being pushed back for my sister is going on a mission. She could do it alone, yes, but I need Haishi. He loves me. I know he does. So I will go with her. I've asked the elders. I will go with her._

_Entry..._

_The night is long. They mourn for that girl's death. I killed her... but she told me, "If you love him... then why did you never tell me sister?" Sister? I am not related to Her! I must find Haishi._

_Entry..._

_I found him looking at her picture. I must burn any memory of her away from his mind. I alone belong to him. So I hugged him from behind. It was a dark room. I couldn't hold it in anymore. He felt me touch his shoulders and with strong arms, he made love to me. The night was a blur. I don't remember how long it was or how many times I called out his name. But this was how it was supposed to be. Now that she is gone, I will be in his heart. I was never his replacement. _

_Entry..._

_I have a babe in me now. I know it must be a boy. He kicks strong and with Haishi's and my blood, he will be the greatest leader the Hyugga has ever seen!_

_Entry..._

_I put more and more poison into that wretched girl's milk. But she doesn't die! The baby in my belly seems strong, he kicks more and more every day so full of life. The girl always looks for me, but I don't want to see her face. She reminds me of that girl. That girl that used to be Haishi's._

_Entry..._

_I feel weaker now. Haishi stays be my side. The wretched girl is there too. But I will give birth to this boy if it's the last thing I do._

Hinata closed her mother's dairy and she looked at the picture that was stuck in there. It was a family photo. Not of Haishi and her mother, but of her mother's family. Hinata's grandmother, her grandfather, and two girls: Hinata's own mother and what must be the older sister that she killed.

Hinata looked at her aunt. She was beautiful. Absolutely goddess-like and fair. Her eyes held kindness and she smiled as if there was nothing better than being with her family. Her eyes were deeper and darker and it made her stand out more than anything. She looked... she looked like Hinata.

Hinata's mother was a beauty herself and in this picture, she still seemed young and kind. But the love that she and her sister shared for her father plagued her soul. Hinata felt sad. She felt... like a failure in her mother's eyes. So her mother tried to kill her. Poisoned her so much until Hinata herself became poison. She was put into this hellish life because her mother was crazy.

Hinata felt the tears starting to fall and she tucked away the dairy into her kimono. So from the very beginning... her mother never wanted her.

She felt the sadness and loneliness of her life and it made her want to crumble away. She grew up without a mother's care and love. At a young age, she left her family and joined the ANBU in hopes to protect her clan. She met a boy that she fell in love with. A boy that killed his whole family. A family that was loving and caring. And then... he abandoned her too.

The love she was looking for in a mother was nonexistent. How could she have children if she never knew how to take care of them? Should she never marry or have children? Did she have any right to love anyone? With all those people she killed bloodying her hands... was she the same as her mother? She only loved one person: Itachi. Was it making her crazy?

And she couldn't have children anyways! She had decided long ago to not have children because of her role as an ANBU that seduced men.

Finally, everything completed itself. Hinata felt full and satisfied. She finally knew who gave her this accursed life. Her mother.

But she also knew that there were people out there who loved her. Hattori. Her Hyuuga family. And... Kakashi. They had healed the dark hole in her heart.

Something struck a chord in Hinata's heart as she remembered someone else. Sasuke... he grew up with no family at all.

Hinata knew the truth of her mother's death and her life, but Sasuke... he knew nothing but that his brother killed his whole family. He knew nothing of the truth.

Sad, empty, and still confused with what her priorities were, Hinata at least felt consolation. If she could help Sasuke... if she could help him find the truth, then everything would be alright.

At least Sasuke would understand when she told him the truth.

Just like her.

And then, together they would decided what was right.

BK

BK: BAM! I know you were all waiting for it. The truth. It gets a little hectic from here on out since Hinata knows the truth.

If you're in school, we all know what's coming up: testing. Finals. The like.

I'll see you soon. I promise that I will update. And it's going to be massive (number of stories – wise).

Leave me your thoughts. I've been meaning to change some things since reading the last reviews. I'm mostly talking about HinaSasu interactions. You want more direct things? Or you want progress to their relationship? Hmm...? Well, whether you ask or not... there is a BIG interaction between them coming up. Heehee!


	19. Chapter 19

BK: I'm back! And well... it's here. That BIG interaction. I also wanted to say... thanks for sticking around for so long. I mean... that's amazing to me.

BK

Sasuke had been busy. Hinata had been away for about a week now. He had arranged Hinata's things back to the way they were and now the only thing to do was find clues and avoid Danzo and Kakashi. He hadn't gone back to look at the Uchiha compound ever since he came to Konoha. So today, as he stood in front of it, he heard the creak of the entrance door open and he almost felt scared it was a ghost.

"Sasuke?" Hinata's whispered came floating through the air.

Sasuke sighed, extremely relieved. Hinata's hair was white and her eyes were now red so he gave himself some credit that perhaps... thinking it was a ghost wasn't too bad a predicament.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were at the Hyugga compound?"

Hinata opened the door and motioned for him to come into his own home. Sasuke didn't feel comfortable that Hinata was here. Not because she was intruding, but because this place felt sacred to him.

"I didn't want them to be too comfortable with me around. Besides... I'm not a Hyugga anymore. Not really."

Sasuke saw the mark as she shifted slightly and her trimmed bangs swayed. So she branded herself. How noble of her.

"I came because... I want to find out the truth about that night. I want to help you Sasuke. "

There was an awkward silence as they stared at each other. The grass in the Uchiha compound was overgrown and the buildings looked like they hadn't been cleaned in years. Other than that... nothing changed. Sasuke looked at the Hyugga in front of him and touched her forehead with his finger much like Itachi did to him.

"You branded yourself. I thought it was noble of you."

Hinata felt the blood rise to her face and she lowered her eyes slightly. Sasuke could see the long pale lashes that adorned her large, beautiful eyes. She was blushing.

"Oh... yes. I didn't want to get in the way of Hanabi's leadership training. She's doing very fine. They found a great suitor for her as well. He's full of life and his attacks are very hard to dodge. I think that they'll be alright without me."

She was blubbering in front of him. Sasuke brushed aside her bangs and he frowned. She was self-sacrificing and thoughtful. So when he thought of why she was here to help him. he questioned it.

Did she want to help him find Itachi to kill him? Or was she here to find Itachi to be with him? They shared a love that Sasuke wanted to break.

Sasuke stood there contemplating and then he bent down to kiss her forehead, right on the mark. He had to ensnare her as soon as he could. Hinata was a gem. Anyone who knew her or heard about her would know the moment they saw her. He wasn't kidding when he told her that one day, long ago, that men wanted to get drunk off her kisses. He wasn't going to lose Hinata just because he didn't take advantage of the situation. He had to. Especially if he was up against his brother Itachi.

So why did Itachi show him all those memories? To give him the upper hand? Sasuke hated that more than anything. Someone going easy on him, that was the same as saying he wasn't good enough.

Slowly, Sasuke closed his eyes as his lips graced her forehead and he felt Hinata take in a breath as she pressed her forehead to him. Somehow this kiss on her forehead, in his old home where he once lived, where he cried and laughed, this kiss on the forehead felt so much more lovely than any kiss he had ever had.

A moment passed and he lifted away. He saw that she had closed her eyes and when she opened them, they were soft and stormy, as if she had no idea why she enjoyed it so much.

She wanted to not love Sasuke.

She loved Itachi, but when Sasuke touched her neck, the pale beautiful neck that only he saw when she exited the shower, and caressing it, pulled her forwards so that he could kiss her on her mouth, again, they closed their eyes.

The feelings they felt in the kiss conflicted with their real reasons. Their feelings felt like it was battling with their thoughts. This kiss was soft and moist. Like little feathers that dropped upon each of their lips. But their reasons... slowly burned them alive.

BK

Sasuke felt a little better now that he had kissed her, finally taking an advantageous move. It was like opening the gate for her to come in and she did so with care. Now as they stood there at the Uchiha compound, Sasuke felt embarrassed for doing something so unsightly in front of his home.

But he didn't regret it. Not when he had to do it. He knew he was just using her against his brother... and something started to gnaw at him. Was it guilt? Was it something else? He tried to push it down.

Hinata again opened her eyes and she backed away a little. She didn't know why he was doing those things... but she liked it and she liked the way he treated her as she were someone he never wanted to lose. However... she couldn't bring herself to get rid of the thoughts of Itachi and the burdensome truth of that night. She couldn't let herself fall for Sasuke when they didn't know the truth of that massacre. She shouldn't be doing this.

She was _not_ allowed to do this. She was not supposed to fall in love.

Not when her mother was destroyed because of it.

Not when Itachi was outcast because of it.

"Hey... Hinata..."

Hinata felt tingles run down her spine as he whispered her pure name. It felt so intimate and they were in such a secluded area.

She looked up at him and whispered, "Yes... Sasuke?"

Sasuke cleared his throat, not knowing why he had said her name, and he pointed around.

"This was where I used to live, I cried a lot when I was scolded. And over there was... my cousins' house. Over there was the training ground. Once in a while, old man Uchiha would show us little sneak peeks of Uchiha jutsus."

Hinata looked around where he pointed and the corner of her lips lifted a little. Sasuke was telling her about his childhood.

When he paused, seeming momentarily out of breath and having no idea why he was being so open to her, Hinata spoke – the guilt building up inside her.

"Your brother did it because of me. I wanted the village safe. It was my first priority. I chose the village over everything else. And... he did too. I'm sorry Sasuke."

BK

They were at the apartment now. Each in their own room. They had found nothing at all at the Uchiha ruins. Her voice shook when she told him and she cried, but there was no mistaking it. She blamed herself.

He had looked at her in disbelief before he moved angrily away. They had come back to the apartment. Hinata trailed after him, telling him little bits and pieces.

Sasuke lied on his bed and then he thought about it all.

So Itachi killed the whole family because he wanted to protect everyone else in the village. He left his one and only brother to fend for himself. To make him stronger. To make him think that he was to avenge the whole family when really... he was supposed to go after Danzo. He thought about all his friends. The Konoha nine, his teachers, and then Hinata.

Would he kill them all or would he save his family?

Would he follow the same path Itachi chose?

Sasuke couldn't help but blame Hinata. She was the easiest target. She wholeheartedly accepted the blame. She even placed it upon herself to tell him the real reason.

Itachi killed his whole family because he wanted to protect the village and its Will of Fire. Hinata was in the same shoes as Itachi. They would all save the village. There was something about them. She gave up her family to be lonely forever and Itachi sacrificed his family to save thousands more. If they had to save a baby or to save an adult, Sasuke knew without a doubt that they would save the baby. The baby was the future. If there were no future... what was the point of living on? When Itachi was faced with the decision, he choose the future.

When Hinata met him in those woods after he had defeated Naruto... she choose the future. She chose to let him go. If he stayed... he would have became unable to contain his hatred and lash out at the village. And now as he lied in bed thinking about what he would do...

Sasuke shook his head and turned onto his side. He felt betrayed and even more hatred. His stupid brother chose a girl and village before his whole family and then he ran away. What was the point of leaving him alive then? What was the point of running away? Why not just go after Danzo?

So what would he do with Itachi? He had promised to kill him. To set justice for his family. Would he still do that? He still felt the malice he felt all those years. Itachi showed him all those memories because he loved Hinata. He wanted Sasuke to take care of her since he could no longer live a life with her because of his dreadful sin.

It only made Sasuke more willing to hurt Hinata.

Silence was a prominent feature in the apartment and with a quiet determination, Sasuke exited the room and entered Hinata's.

She looked up at him, tears evident in her eyes as he entered and he saw that she was rearranging something. Placing a little journal, a journal too ragged and dirty to be hers, into a little niche in her cabinets.

"Hinata."

There was no light except for the moonlight and Sasuke felt something raging inside him as he stared at her. She was the last reason his brother killed their whole family. She was the one that sealed it all and prompt Itachi to do it.

Sasuke grabbed her arm and then pushed her to the bed. She yelped in sudden pain as he held her down, but then she looked at him submissively. So she didn't care what he did to her. She really did blame herself.

That made Sasuke even madder. She was such an annoying person. Why couldn't she just look at him defiantly like it wasn't her fault? Why couldn't she just lash out at him when he was rude? How come she was like this? It made hurting her so hard.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Hinata?" Sasuke yelled at her.

He ripped open her white button up shirt and though she squeezed her eyes shut at his rough action, she did nothing to reject him. He growled and then tore off the bandages that held her ripe breasts. He made sure to claw at her to make her feel the pain that he felt ten fold. His marks stayed there for only a while and then they disappeared as her skin regenerated. It infuriated him.

"If you regenerate all the time then maybe it wouldn't matter how much I hurt you. No matter what I do, you'll never be able to give me my family back would you?"

Hinata contained her yell of pain as he took her shirt and tore it off her. She flipped chest first into the bed from the force and heard her shoulder pop as Sasuke threw the shirt over her head. She held in the cry as he held her down and dragged her pants off. With a rough hand, he disregarded her underwear and threw it somewhere in the room with the rest of the clothes. She laid there nude and holding her arms to her chest, feeling the tingling sensation of regeneration, she answered him.

"No... I will never be able to bring back the people you love. I'm sorry."

Sasuke yelled as he heard her apologize. He didn't want her apology. He wanted to give her as much pain as she gave him. As much as his brother gave him. But she apologized and she gave in to him as if it was alright to do so. Where was the joy in redemption when they gave it so willingly to you?

"Shut up! Shut UP!"

Sasuke slammed his fist to the side of her body, into the bed, and he pressed his forehead against the left temple of her head, his breath coming out in heavy anger and sadness into her ear.

"Just shut the fuck up would you? I can't believe people fall for your stupid kindness. Look where it takes them. They kill their own families. They go crazy. They want you to kill them. All your stupid love and kindness drives them INSANE!"

Hinata winced as he shouted in her ear. He was right. She drove Itachi to kill his own family. She killed Hattori. Kakashi almost died to be with her. Men that she seduced during missions all died or went insane because of her touch and sultry whispers. She knew. She knew all that. She promised never to love. How could she forget? Even now as she was free from the poison, she could not love normally. Not with the past holding on to her.

She felt Sasuke grope her breasts and she held her mouth shut as he ruggedly handled her. His coarse clothes grated on her back and she felt him spread her legs wide as he rubbed sharply against her with his clothes still on. His hands wandered over her body, clawing and scratching, as he touched her in places that only dead men had ever touched and she tried not to squirm so much as one finger accidentally slipped in.

She felt the stiffness of his erection and she pushed herself up as he grabbed her hair and hips towards him. Just when she was about thrust back, her own body sinfully wanting his, he pushed her down and threw her further into the bed.

He stared at her, huffing and puffing, his hair disheveled with his clothes wrinkled, and scowled at her as she looked at him with wide eyes in her beautiful, sinful body that was warm and ready for him.

"The woman my brother loved would have _never_ allowed any man to take her."

He glared at her and with a '_tsk_' Sasuke jammed out the door with a loud slam. Hinata fell face forward into the bed as she stared where he had just exited and hugged herself as she tried to calm her body down.

What was she doing?!

BK

Sasuke punched the water of the little pond as hard as he could. Creating large splashes in intervals until he finally had to stop and breathe. The cold water cooled him down and washed away any evidence the event before.

Sasuke had planned to make her fall in love with him.

He had planned to use her. To make her his, to destroy Itachi by showing that he had what Itachi could never have.

But – he saw Hinata in the way Itachi saw her.

All those memories that Itachi showed him... god... she was like a beautiful perfect person. Those kisses that they shared, he was almost afraid that he was letting himself go and that he was actually really falling for her. But now... he felt disgusted and angry.

Not just towards Hinata, but himself as well.

She was so sympathetic to his situation. To the point where he could have just blown her mind out of pleasure and pain. She would have let him do it. He was sure that in that very moment where he was destroying her with words, she would have even let him kill her if it sated his thirst of revenge.

He closed his eyes and sighed as his body finally started to cool down. He needed to stop thinking about her. Every time he thought about her, he saw her beautiful expression, her smile, the way she was able to so carefully create things with those dainty fingers.

Those were all Itachi's memories.

The memories Sasuke had of Hinata were the constant worried looks as she tried not to touch him,the constant frowns as she tried to figure him out, the rare turns of her lips as she finally loosened up, and the relief that appeared in her eyes when she saw that he was safe.

Those were Sasuke's memories.

He saw the grown and matured Hinata... the one who wouldn't dare touch another human being.

How could Sasuke love her when he kept mixing the Hinata his brother knew with the Hinata that he knew? They were not the same one.

Itachi's Hinata was innocent, pure, and afraid to love.

The Hinata Sasuke knew had matured, darkened from the truth of humanity, and loved everyone so much that she willingly sacrificed herself to save them.

They were not the same. But at the core, Sasuke knew that the Hinata his brother fell in love with was still the Hinata Sasuke knew. Both Hinata's still wanted to protect the people dear to them and that gave them power to do anything.

Sasuke took a deep breath and sunk his head under the water staying there. Why did he do that to Hinata? He knew why... he let his frustration out on her and she willingly accepted it. And when she accepted it, he let his body take over because of how mad he became to her reactions of accepting all the accusations.

What he needed to do was find Danzo and kill him. Then he would find his brother and set him out of misery for killing his family. Hinata was only a small factor. But that changed all his plans.

He wanted to hurt Hinata, but at the same time – Sasuke couldn't let her go.

So what to do with Danzo and Kakashi? Let Hinata fall into their little plans? He felt he had an obligation to her now that she had spent so much effort keeping him safe and alive so that he pursue his ambitions.

So what would Sasuke do?

BK

Sasuke had never been so thankful for Naruto. The blond showed up early in the morning and demanded that they eat breakfast together. Hinata seemed relieved that he was here also and she dressed in clothes that she never had a chance to wear: dark shorts and a pale blue short sleeved turtleneck, no more bandages. Though the oncoming slaughter of dark bags threatened to show under her eyes.

Sasuke placed the simple breakfast of sunny side up eggs on toast in front of them with orange juice. He wore his simple every day clothes and stared at Naruto who had already gobbled up half his breakfast. Life as the Kyubbi container seemed easy.

"I came to see how you two were doing. Hopefully nothing happened that we talked about at the Dango shop."

Sasuke looked at Hinata and she looked away into her food. They had been doing exactly what they were talking about at the Dango shop just last night, except that Sasuke didn't go through with it. And it wasn't based off of love or affections. It was based off of hatred, anger, and mixed feelings. Sasuke hadn't gone home until late into the night. Hinata had already fallen asleep, writhing in bad dreams.

Sasuke picked up his cup and felt the cool orange juice slide down his throat.

"Nothing happened idiot. Stop asking unless you want me to directly show you how we _would_ do it."

Naruto stopped midway in his drink and some of the orange juice slipped from his mouth. Naruto quickly wiped it away, his face a little pink.

"Er... no thanks."

Sasuke angrily gobbled up his breakfast. Naruto watched as Hinata licked away the crumbs on her fingers, her quietness silently affecting them as she tasted her now non-poisonous fingers.

"I... uh... I came to... to... Hinata-chan. Can you stop that?" Naruto couldn't take his eyes off Hinata as she touched her lips with her fingertips. Hinata looked at him obliviously and then tucked away her hands into her lap. Crumbs adorned her face but neither of them said anything about it. Naruto pried his eyes away and then he stared at Sasuke instead.

"I came to give you some information. The chaos you two created at the village while on the mission to hunt down Hattori, don't worry about that. It's been cleaned and done. Konoha has gone to attend the village on the behalf of their ANBU. What I'm really here for is to tell you that Danzo disappeared."

Hianta's eyes widened and she stood up immediately, Sasuke following her shortly after.

Hinata knew something was weird with Danzo. Kakashi had said that Tsunade and Naruto would take care of it. That they would interrogate Danzo. She felt shivers down her spine. Cold and dark knives slicing her skin now that she knew Danzo was gone. She had a feeling that Danzo wouldn't leave her alone. Not when he punished her all those years for menial things. There was an infatuation that Danzo had about her. She didn't realize it until now.

Sasuke stood up because this meant that Danzo knew what was happening. Somehow, Danzo had caught wind that he was going to be killed. Whether by Sasuke's hands, Hinata's, Kakashi's, or even Itachi's.

Naruto stared at them, an angry expression starting to form.

"What is it you both know?" Naruto asked, staring at the two with a serious face, something that didn't suit his bright and cherry disposition.

Hinata swallowed something in her throat and stared at Sasuke. She didn't want to voice anything about his family without having his consent. She felt that she owed him at least that much if not more. Sasuke could care less, having not talked to her all that morning.

"Danzo is the one who initiated the Uchiha massacre. And he has _other_ plans." Sasuke said with relative ease, completely ignoring Hinata.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, standing up himself and crossing his arms, his voice reaching a solitary commanding tone, "What are Danzo's other plans?"

Sasuke smirked and stared at Hinata, completely still not being able to with hold the want to attack and hurt her, "Why don't you ask Kakashi, Hinata's partner?"

Hinata's face blanched and she blinked, her face turning even more white at Kakashi's name. What did Kakashi have to do with any of this? This was only about the Uchiha's and her, wasn't it?

Naruto took notice of Sasuke's tone and Hinata's reaction. He sighed loudly and pointed at both of them, his voice turning into someone that they never hoped to meet ever again: an angry Naruto.

"Pack your gear. You're going on a mission to retrieve the missing-nin Danzo. _I don't want to hear any complaints_."

BK

BK: So BAM. I feel that the story is... well, kind of long. I will try to end it in as less chapters as I can, unless that is you guys don't mind it finishing with all the proper details. But I am forever so thankful to have so many followers, favorites, and reviews. Thanks so much! I will see you all next chapter.

Don't forget to check out **Savior**, the canon-canon story. That story is a bit darker than this one in my opinion. It's much more raw. It also sheds light on what happened on the night of the Uchiha Massacre in Chapter 2. Adieu!


	20. Chapter 20

BK: Yo. I know you've been waiting for this chapter for a very long time. It's finally here.

**ADDED: **I'm so sorry. For whatever reason, has been weirdly emailing things. I sincerely apologize if you got an email and nothing was posted up.

BK

"Your arm," Naruto said as he glared at Sasuke's back, "Your arm... it looks dislocated. Like you didn't pop it in correctly."

Hinata widened her eyes slightly in fear of being caught by Naruto. His warm blue eyes still rang with anger and he stared at her with a serious expression. It made her heart ache a little. He was still that caring little boy, but now he was grown and mature, stringing things together faster than he would have in the past. Hinata knew that Naruto had an inkling Sasuke did this to her.

"I...," she paused a little and watched as Naruto's eyes flared at her attempted lie and she decided to tell the truth, "Yes, I tried to pop it back in."

He touched her arm immediately, completely ignoring the fact that she jerked back reflexively, "You don't have to do it alone Hinata. You're not poisonous anymore."

Sasuke was still packing things in his bag, completely unaware of their whispered conversation. Hinata glanced at Sasuke quickly and felt a little fear jolt inside her. When had she ever been scared of a person? When had she ever been scared of a man? Since when did she not control every situation because she was afraid of hurting people and when she was on her missions to murder these horrible men?

When she was_ poisonous_.

The feeling startled her mind and she shivered slightly. Sasuke had woken something in her. Fear of men and their raw power. Hinata knew that it was her fault and that the things in her past had caused her to willingly accept his anger upon her. Her body had even responded.

But never... did she think she could actually _do_ it. Never had she actually thought that she could have that intimate passionate night with a man.

Because she had been poisonous her whole life.

"Let me pop it in back for you. You must be hurting."

Naruto's hand was on her shoulder and the other on her arm. She knew that she had done a messy job of herself and bit back the yell of pain as he popped her arm out and popped it back in to the correct place. A crackling noise broke through the house and Sasuke looked over at them as he saw Naruto place Hinata's arm back into its original form.

Sasuke's heart ached a little. He had done that to her.

Itachi's memories swarmed in his head showing how beautiful she was and how kind she was. She didn't let her poisonous self hurt anyone. She used it to protect people and then his own memories would cut in and he faltered a little as her gaze had turned to him as he observed Naruto and Hinata.

His memory reminded him: he had always hurt her, the protector everyone. He never did anything but hurt her.

_What the fuck was he doing?_

Her gaze lingered only briefly, a feeling in her stormy eyes prominent that surprised him: fear.

She was afraid of him. Sasuke felt his heart drop a little. He had caused her to look at him like that.

BK

Kakashi and Naruto talked to each other quietly as Hinata looked onward, an ANBU equipment bag on her. They had been charged to find Danzo. Hinata, Sasuke... and Kakashi.

Naruto looked angry still, his face a little red and mad. He talked quickly with Kakashi who in turn began to form a troubled and disturbed face. Hinata knew Naruto must be telling Kakashi about Danzo. But she couldn't fathom why Kakashi would get so disturbed over the fact that Danzo disappeared. If anything, the only one worried should be the Hokage and Hinata.

Naruto finally sighed and he scratched his head. Kakashi had left to gather his equipment for the mission. Hinata heard quiet footsteps behind her and with a jolt, she turned around to see Sasuke and moved away immediately from him.

She didn't want to be near him.

Sasuke stopped suddenly, seeing her own movements in response to his, and stared at her. She was not only afraid of him, she was also avoiding him. His eyebrows furrowed as something formulated inside his head: Hinata would never treat him the same ever again.

Kakashi finally stepped out and he walked over to Hinata who ran to him immediately. He intercepted her with a hand as she approached and she grabbed onto his sleeve with a need for protection. Sasuke saw something stir in his former teacher's eyes as Kakashi looked at Hinata's odd action. It was as if to say, _You never ran towards me before_.

They stayed together there, Hinata hanging onto Kakashi, as Sasuke approached them, staying away from Hinata himself. They faced the subdued Naruto whose angry form had surprised them earlier. Naruto's voice came out a little restrained.

"Now that we have the emergency team assembled and your mission known to you, I have something else to say."

Naruto stayed there, his face a little troubled as he stared at Kakashi, Hinata, and Sasuke with hard eyes.

"Danzo... he destroyed every evidence about the Hattori mission and took it with him. The Archive where every ANBU mission has ever been made is practically destroyed. I know it's early. You barely have time to settle down but – Danzo took something very important with him. He took the Scroll of Regeneration. He's going to become immortal. We can't let him do this. He'll bring war to Konoha. The other countries that are affected by Danzo will blame Konoha."

Hinata's eyes widened immediately, a change rippling through her body, surprising everyone around her as her stormy eyes began to darken, "He's going to hurt the village?"

Her voice was smooth. It was concrete and she looked like a different person in front of them as stared at Naruto.

"Yes," Naruto answered, his face faltering a little as he stared at a foreign Hinata, "He will."

Hinata's eyes narrowed as things began to churn in her head, "How do I kill him? I'm not poisonous anymore."

Kakashi cut in and he held Hinata away who turned to look at Kakashi, completely forgetting that he was here the whole time. She had zoned into the information that Naruto fed her. Her will to save the village dominated her rational self.

"Naruto, Danzo doesn't have the Scroll of Regeneration. I don't know what you found that led you to believe that, but I can assure you – Danzo does not have the scroll."

"So you're telling me that Danzo set everything up?" Naruto challenged.

Kakashi paused and then he answered as he glanced at Hinata, "I don't know. But the Scroll of Regeneration is right here. It's Hinata."

Sasuke, who had been quietly observing the whole thing, shifted a little. His mouth twitched and his eyebrows quirked. Kakashi was leaking information out about Danzo's little meeting with him. Naruto stared in disbelief as Kakashi started to explain it to him.

"The Scroll of Regeneration is only passed on if a person kills the one who was already using it. Hattori was using the Scroll of Regeneration. It made him immortal, but Hinata killed him because she was poisonous. Thus the scroll transferred into her. She is now the owner of the scroll."

Naruto blinked and he almost challenged Kakashi, "How is it you're so sure Kakashi?"

Kakashi stared at Naruto but couldn't bring himself to answer, so Sasuke did, his own voice dark and deep. And because Sasuke wanted Hinata to let go of Kakashi. His own heart aflame.

"Because Danzo trusts Kakashi. He trusted that Kakashi would keep the Scroll of Regeneration a secret because Danzo threatened Kakashi that he would tell Hinata that Kakashi was supposed to make Hinata fall in love with him and kill her when she got too poisonous."

It was a mouthful, but the effect was instantaneous. Hinata backed away from both of them and Naruto turned his head to stare at Kakashi who was glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke felt a little better now. Hinata, who had feared him, would not turn Kakashi because now, she would not trust Kakashi.

Her eyes colored in fear and disbelief. It was all too fast. Everything seemed to be coming downhill. Sasuke had released his anger upon her, making her realize the safety of her poison, and Kakashi's betrayal shocked her, so he never truly was her friend.

"You wanted to kill me?" Hinata whispered to Kakashi.

The silver haired ANBU stared at her, his mouth protesting, but Hinata had already begun to run. She was running straight out the Konoha gates that they were standing at, showing the impeccable speed of an ANBU.

Naruto blanched, his own face barely registering all the information, and he watched as Kakashi's face fall, his former teacher's hand reaching out the the small form that was Hinata that was slowly disappearing. Sasuke had already taken after her. His feet lifted him off and just as he crossed the gate, a blue force field integrated into his body and he was thrown back with a shock of pain.

Feelings of cold ice ran through his body as he wrapped his arms around himself.

Damn Naruto! Damn Hinata! Damn everything! Why was he always held back from doing the things he wanted to do?

Sasuke wanted to chase after Hinata.

It was all that was on his mind.

BK

Hinata ran and ran. Her blood pumped with adrenaline and she jumped over obstacles and trees, among all other things that blocked her way. She screamed sometimes and at times, she clasped her ears closed with her hands to block out the words that resounded mercilessly in her head.

_Kakashi wanted to kill you._

_It was all your fault._

_No one loves you._

_Sasuke blames you._

_Danzo wants you dead._

_No one will save you._

_Even your own mother tried to kill you._

"No! No! Noooo!"

Hinata tripped, falling into water, and she stood up, holding her hands to her head. Her lungs filled with air and she screamed. She screamed and screamed.

She wanted all those hurtful words out of her head. She screamed, filling her ears with her loud screeches until all she heard was her own terrified voice. She clutched at her hair, pulling the white tresses with clenched fists, and closed her red eyes shut. She fell to her knees, still screaming, and before she knew it, a blackness had enveloped her and she saw only darkness.

BK

"You love her. You just don't want to believe it. And now you've hurt her."

Those words pierced into Sasuke as he glared back at Kakashi's form, his body cold and iced, but his blood pumping with feral fire. Kakashi was smoldering him with accusations and all he could do was listen as the words rang true in his head.

"You love her Sasuke, but because you won't admit it to yourself – you hurt her. That was your biggest flaw."

Sasuke retaliated, "I hurt her because I can never have her! So I make her hate me! I make her hate me so that I know I am forever on her mind! In her life!"

He shocked himself with those words. His own words shocked him. They had left his mouth before he even realized his own feelings and he just kept shouting back at Kakashi.

"She loves Itachi! She loves you! She loves that idiot Naruto! She even loved that monster Hattori! But she never loved me! She loved everyone – the whole village! - but she never loved me! She could not love me because she was poisonous! Because she loved someone else already! Because she felt obligated to save me! Because she blamed herself! Because she allowed me to blame her! Because she allowed me to hurt her! Because in her eyes – in Hinata's eyes – I am only Itachi's _little brother_!"

He stopped only because he ran out of breath. The cold air that was released from his body was warmed in the sunny day that mocked them all. Kakashi stared at Sasuke, unable to say anything. His own teacher just stayed there looking at Sasuke with anger and shocking recognition. Naruto who stood still himself could only stare back at Sasuke and he was the one that spoke.

"And what of Itachi? What about the Uchiha massacre? What about Danzo?"

Sasuke growled and he swung around angrily to face Naruto, "What about them?! Everything happened because of Hinata! She already solved everything! I don't even have to do shit! Itachi is free now! His name is cleared, I have no reason to go after him! And Danzo was the one who initiated the Uchiha massacre! But since Hinata stole the Scroll of Regeneration from him, he can't do anything! _Hinata already took care of everything while I did nothing but play around in revenge_!"

He glared at them both, his own feelings finally surfacing as the answer finally appeared to him.

"And now... and now I need to save the girl I love. The girl who _saved_ me."

BK

BK: Badda bing! Badda boom! So Sasuke finally realizes. And Hinata finally knows the truth... about _everything_. Kakashi, Danzo, and Itachi. It's rolling.

For **Guest**: I apologize. But it was a necessary scene. Maybe I should have stuck the two chapters together for you. I know that it may not do justice, but I have long since written that scene and everything that follows has that event as a background. But I do realize... I may have overdone that scene. Man, I truly apologize. I created a very dark character. Sorry about that.


	21. Chapter 21

BK: I'm back! I kind of felt readers running at me with kunais and pitchforks. I swear... summer is too much fun. Don't forget to read the Canon Canon story! It's called Savior and on my profile page.

BK

"I don't know. I don't know anything. Urgh - ARGH!"

He shocked her.

Again.

It felt strangely familiar. As if she knew the feel of electricity. As if she knew that _person's_ electricity.

And all Hinata could do was laugh. She really knew nothing.

They could lock her up, torture her, even _brainwash_ her – she really knew nothing. What could they get out of a person who didn't know anything about _anything_?

She was the consummation of professional. An ANBU. She does her job, walks off, and doesn't even get the guy. She was that amazing – she didn't even need the guy.

Of course, that's what she told herself. All the time, she told herself the same thing.

She couldn't believe they tied her in ropes. How pathetic did they think she was? Did she look like she had no more life in her? She sat in a chair, her arms behind her in ropes, and her legs tied in the same heavy hemp. Did she really look that useless? And where was she? It looked like a poorly constructed shack.

The torturer who was trying to get the truth about the Scroll of Regeneration turned and looked at the wall. He sighed heavily and tried once more. Hinata finally realized that it was Danzo. Had he found her outside of Konoha and brought her here? He was insane wasn't he? Completely bat-shit crazy.

He walked around the room with regalia, his head held high and haughty as if everything around him wasn't even worth the bottom of his shoes. And Hinata stared at him with former memories of her ANBU days flooding her mind.

Punishments, impossible missions, physical and mental torture. Danzo scared her.

She hadn't seen him in a long time. The words echoed in her mind again and she clenched her mouth shut, unwilling to cringe. She was tired.

Truly – she was just tired.

Tired of everything. Of Itachi and his weird messages and intents. Of Kakashi and his complicated love for her. Of Sasuke and his illogical actions. Of Danzo and his tiresome games. Of her mother and her insanity. She was just tired of everything.

And she knew death was an easy way out.

She stared at her feet, the only thing of her body that she could see, and saw that it was already starting to regenerate. They could slice her up, try to kill her, Hinata knew it would not work. Danzo would never get the scroll.

"So Hinata... I never expected to find you at the palm of my hand. You made it almost too easy."

Hinata didn't respond. She continued to stare at her feet and she thought.

Not only was she tired, she hated the feeling of bowing her head down to everyone and swaying her own beliefs to appease them. For once, why could she not just love herself? Wasn't this the root of the problem? She didn't love herself?

She wanted to save the village because she thought she could be of use, of help to the people even if she was poisonous. She wanted to give Itachi contentment and security, who in turn taught her happiness. She wanted to love Kakashi who had to choose between duty and love. She wanted to help and bring Sasuke out of loneliness because of his past. And finally, she found out the truth about how she became poisonous. It was because of her mother.

They were all selfish weren't they? They wanted one or the other and they couldn't decide, destroying her life in the process. Had she never chosen anything for herself? Had anyone – _anyone_ – ever done anything for her because they knew she _wanted_ it?

No, more often than not, they did it because they thought it would benefit her. They pushed it onto her. Well, she was tired of it.

"You do remember those ANBU days when I punished you? You were the black lamb, no one wanted you in their team."

And then something burned inside of Hinata. Her chest expanded and her blood seemed to ignite. Her eyes closed and then opened, her Byakugan flaring, and she laughed loudly, the strange laugh filling the small and sad torture room.

"I don't know anything Danzo! And to finally free myself of this wretched life, I'm going to have to stop it from the very roots! It's you!"

She ripped her hands through the ropes, relying on her regenerating skills to heal the skin that would be scraped from the rough hemp, and sent a chakra induced fist to Danzo's shoulder. Surprised, he felt the full brunt of it and fell without recovery. Hinata sent another precise attack, this time towards his lungs.

She was tired. She had done her fair share of helping. She wanted to be selfish. It was finally her turn to be selfish. And she wasn't going to let one tiny mistake on her part ruin what would be her future.

Danzo wheezed, finally kicking himself into gear, and intercepted Hinata's next attack. But she was feral and burning with purpose. She sent a kick barreling into his side quicker than he could see and with a deafening _thwack!_ Danzo was sent flying to the wall. Hinata pounced on him. If she still had poison, she would have stuffed it into Danzo's mouth. It would be one of the first things on her list if she ever got her poisonous traits back. She was starting to miss it. The only thing that was her constant companion was her poison. It had always protected her.

With another chakra induced finger, she knocked out his ocular nerves renderless, the fingers landing on his temple and his head shock back hitting the wall. He yelled loudly, but it no longer bothered Hinata. She had been killing men all her life. This one in front of her just had one thing more that any other man had – he knew her personally. And that was enough reason to kill him.

Her fingers were positioned to kill. She broke his arms and then dislocated his legs. Soon, Danzo was nothing but a wheezing body that was unable to move. Hinata stood above him and she spitted in his face. If she weren't raised a Hyuuga, she would have cursed in his face.

The bastard.

She could have sent him the death blow – but she knew that was an easy way out. And Hinata knew that Konoha wanted him back for interrogation and imprisonment.

With a deep breath and finally turning off her Byakugan, Hinata stared at Danzo who was slowly turning blue in the face for lack of oxygen, and smiled.

Yes, this was it. This was what she decided to choose.

BK

Sasuke was searching for Hinata, full of intent on saving her. Full of repent and bursting with feelings to voice his thoughts. He barely recognized Kakashi was following him in tow. He had let Sasuke out using his own mark. It had frozen him again, but it didn't hurt nearly as before. He assumed that he didn't feel it because he didn't care for it. His mind was on something else.

When Sasuke got to Hinata, hours later after looking for her, she had appeared to him like a hero emerging from dust of debris. Her white hair swam around her in the dusty air and her ruby eyes changed and stony. She didn't look like the Hinata who had ran out just hours before.

Slowly, when Kakashi appeared next to him, she rose from whatever she was sitting on and kicked it towards Sasuke and Kakashi. Danzo wheezed at their feet and Hinata crossed her arms, settling on staring at them. She said nothing more, her petal lips set and stern.

Sasuke stared at her, meeting her red eyes, his own onyx eyes apologetic and searching for something, but her veils had appeared and walled around her. She looked every bit the ANBU that Sasuke had met on his first day back in Konoha. She looked like the ANBU that had never met him. Somehow, it registered in Sasuke's mind that he had changed her. Changed her greatly and now she had chosen to forget about him and revert back to whoever she used to be.

But there was another change in her that wasn't related to the old ANBU Hinata and Sasuke felt that she hadn't included him those changes.

Kakashi stared at her and he frowned, his heart sinking.

BK

"Hokage-sama, we have detained the object of the mission: Danzo."

Tsunade stared at Hinata who had spoken with strict professionalism and raised an eyebrow at her lackluster teammates. Kakashi, strangely silent and business-like, stood more than a few steps away from her and Sasuke, still an Uchiha with a cold presence, stared coolly at Tsunade. Hinata glanced at Naruto who stared back at her. Her ruby red eyes softened in his blue ones for a split second before they flitted back to Tsunade.

"I am sorry to have done it without informing my teammates or Naruto for any matter. There was an instigation that prompted me to take action... _alone_."

Tsunade glanced at the paper Hinata had hastily filled out and then motioned to Naruto.

"Naruto, I understand that now you are in charge of the ANBU department. Be sure to keep Danzo isolated. Don't bother fixing his bones or legs. They're useless now. Someone shattered the bones." The Hokage's frank voice broke the strange air within the room.

There was a shuffle in front of Tsunade when she said the medical statements dryly. And it didn't come from Hinata who issued the warrants, but rather Kakashi who kept his head tall. Sasuke had turned his head slightly to look at Naruto who had a constant frown on his face and decided to speak. Kakashi followed second.

"Nice promotion Naruto."

"Looking forward to working with you soon."

The blonde's frown deepened and Hinata in tow looked fazed for a second. She spoke as well, her wall thinning a tiny bit just for her old crush who used to smile all the time despite anything that happened.

"Take care of Konoha. I believe in you." Hinata said, her voice smooth and calm and constructed, sounding genuine but at the same time changed. As if she was saying goodbye.

Naruto stared at them, his eyes lingering on Hinata for a while, and then finally cracked a smile. He nodded solemnly, the grin still present, and then waved, exiting the office.

Tsunade fingered the paper in front of her and then tilted her head, finally deciding that there was no use asking them any questions. Kakashi, the most sensible one of the three, was too bothered to answer. Sasuke, still under house arrest, certainly should have nothing to answer about. And Hinata, the one who completed the mission in one day due to unforeseen circumstances, was suddenly turned ANBU and nothing would come out of her mouth no matter how hard she tried.

With an aging sigh, full of wisdom and experience, Tsunade tapped her desk three times.

"Dismissed... Oh, and Hinata, stay."

BK

The next day, Sasuke woke up in Hinata's home, feeling oddly strange that they were still able to stay under one roof without trouble, and walked into the living, his things packed. He knew that there was something more to when Tsunade asked Hinata to stay afterward during the mission statement.

Hinata sat in her chair, the one that she always sat in when she was poisonous, and lifted her eyes to his when she heard him enter. Her eyes were still reserved and they betrayed nothing of what she really thought.

Kakashi, on the other hand, was on the other side of the seat and his things were packed as well. They seemed to have been talking before Sasuke came out and cut their conversation short. Kakashi's face and ears were red as if he was blushing, and he looked quickly away from Hinata and Sasuke. Sasuke took note of how Kakashi was acting, saving it for later, and then turned his attention to Hinata. He had a feeling he knew what Hinata was going to say next.

Strangely enough, he felt he could predict this ANBU Hinata more than when he knew the vulnerable and slightly in love Hyuuga before.

"Morning. We've been placed for a mission. We're bringing Uchiha Itachi back. I see you have your things packed. We're leaving this morning at 0900 hours sharp. I've already said my farewells. I hope you do yours soon."

Hinata smiled at him, out of politeness, and she stood up from her seat turning towards the door. Sasuke's arm reached out, his hand latching onto hers right in front of Kakashi who stood up himself, and looked hard into Hinata's eyes, searching them.

They were settled and stony. She had already decided what she thought of them two. She didn't want anything more with Kakashi. She certainly had no plans for Sasuke. Kakashi was merely her partner and Sasuke was the little boy she had to babysit.

Sasuke couldn't help it. Well, if she had decided that was who he was to her, then great. Even better for him. Now she had no reason, but to fight if she didn't want him in her life.

Sasuke smirked. His lips curving upwards into a confident persona, his cheeks dimpling. His dark eyebrows raised slightly and suddenly his whole body emanated something more than just usual coolness, isolationism, and strange reasoning. He looked rather handsome as he stared at Hinata's decided eyes and then pulled her in and kissed her.

He wasn't giving her up. Not in a long shot.

BK

BK: Well, this arc was short. Anyways, on to the next arc! Finding Itachi!

So... We finally have Hinata who has decided to love herself and choose her own destiny! And we have Sasuke who finally admits to his feelings! And then we have Kakashi who... was red in the face til recently.


End file.
